Nigel returns for the ultimate battle
by KNDFORLIFE12543
Summary: After 6 years of fighting for the GKND Nigel returns home to battle the most evil enemy the Galaxy has ever known. Old characters will be introduced, history will be revealed, relationships reborn, and the ultimate battle will take place.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, not the Kids Next Door, NOT THE SHOES ON MY FEET

Hope you enjoy, if not sorry. Please REVIEW

* * *

><p>"Crush", "bank", "duddddd," explosions and blasts ripped apart everything, pure chaos to the untrained eye. A figure, 16 years old, prime of his life jumped from corner to corner, ledge to ledge, blast from blast. What was this, just another day in training for Lieutenant Nigel Uno, or number one, which ever you prefer.<p>

Nigel always trained during down-time before his next assignment. What else could he do. He had education classes in the morning (I know school sucked, but Nigel needed to be smart – the galaxy is a confusing place), then nothing else for the day but to train.

He practiced the ultimate style, one all GKND super operatives and reserve operatives trained on. The supreme ultimate total fighting style – one that encompassed all the types of fighting styles from around the galaxy into one, some kung fu from Earth, some hip hay from planet Colby, all types. And he was the best. Not to brag, there were many good operatives in the GKND, but Nigel was one of the top. When the GKND needed something done, they went to Lieutenant Nigel Uno.

Side note: there is only one super operative from each planet, there are thousands of reserve operatives from all the other planets all fighting in the Galactic Kids Next Door. It takes a lot of people to patrol the galaxy

Today, Nigel found himself trying his own technique, the double flip in-out super kick. It was the move that had defeated many enemies in the past. It socked out Professor Quadruple Extra Large who wanted to force kids to make snow-cones for every adult in the galaxy. It defeated Day-Night-every time Brace who wanted to force kids to brush and floss 10 times a day, and 5 times before sleep. It had even defeated "Roy" the super-villain of the Galactic Kids Next Door who almost forced every kid in the universe to do the work of adults including lawn mowing, painting, roofing, anything, while the adults just watched.

Nigel had fought many enemies of the GKND, and had already made a name for himself as one of the best. It had been 6 years since he left earth, and in that time his skill and strength had grown to match even the best of veteran fighters in the GKND. Nigel was proud to fight for kid's rights all throughout the universe, and didn't see himself quitting or slowing down anytime soon.

So back to training…"UNO" yelled on the loud speaker

Nigel ignored it and got back to work

A few seconds later…"UNO"…"REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY"…"THAT IS AN ORDER"

"Ugghhhh" thought Nigel, "it's that General again"

Nigel stopped his training and headed to the bridge. "best not to keep my favorite pal waiting" Nigel said sarcastically

-at the command center=

"YES GENERAL" Nigel yelled to the big man in the impressive uniform.

"Good day to you Lieutenant One" stated the General "We got a big mission for you, definitely in your realm of difficult" smirked the General. The General was one impressive man. He was about 39, an old guy but completely devoted to the GKND.

Side note: there are many adult commanders in the GKND. Not all adults are bad. Many adults who were in the planetary KNDs and then the GKND still believed in kid's rights and when they grew up continued to fight alongside the operatives (at age 21 you could no longer be a super operative, someone else was chosen from the planet and you became a reserve operative if you wanted). Besides many aged operatives had improved and perfected their skills and helped train the younger stronger operatives. So each generation got better than the last.

The General had been another planet's super operative, aged out, and stayed with the GKND. No one knew or remembered his real name and everyone referred to him as General. He was the supreme commander of the 3rd Milky Way Galaxy GKND Base, where Nigel was stationed.

"So what's up General" casually asked Nigel "whatcha you got for me," "you know I was working on my move the double flip in-out super kick."

"Why do you still practice that move?" asked General "it defeated Professor Quadruple Extra Large.. ughhh…. Day-Night-every time Brace… and… "Roy"! laughed General "any move that defeated Roy is one for the record books"

"But," thought General "you might need it again for this guy"

"Who am I up against" inquired Nigel, "is it tiny terrible Tim"? "He's been missing for awhile"

"No it's not him" said General…"unfortunately… it's Uncle"

"NO….." thought Nigel "not him"!, "how did he get out"! Nigel's casual mood turned serious in less than a second

"We don't know but he's out and running, we need you to get him back"

Side note: Uncle is the worst villain ever to confront the GKND. Once the Uncle of the best GKND super operative, he used is mind control technique to sneak into the GKND base and wipe out the computers causing chaos in the GKND network. He also managed to learn all of the moves of the GKND supreme ultimate total fighting style so no one operative would best him in a fight. He dreamed of a galaxy where kids did all the work (the usual evil adult ploy) It took a team of super operatives to finally capture him and get him in jail, and this was right before Nigel was asked to join the GKND. He had been captured for almost 7 years, and he was ready for revenge.

"How did he escape" again inquired Uno

"It doesn't matter", "we will figure that out while you get him" explained General

"Me"! yelled Nigel "I am one operative", "I'm good but not that good"

"All the other super operatives have other missions" explained General. "Besides time and time again you have surprised and astonished the commanders of the GKND with your skill, cunning, and resolve; sometimes you even forget what your capable of"

"General I've heard the stories and this might be too much for me"

"Ahhh don't think like that" yelled General "You can do it"!, "I believe in you"

"Ta" tisked Nigel

"You will also be assigned a special reserve operative team", "the best the GKND has…. and if memory serves me right, two are earthlings" explained General

"I don't know, this might be a tough battle", "it will take all of my skill and strength to take Uncle down", "I'm sure he's just been plotting this whole time on how to defeat us" mentioned Nigel

"Well that may be but I know one factor that's going to screw up his calculations"

"What"! asked Nigel

"You"

"I guess" thought Nigel, "so where am I going" ?

"Sector 456A"

"That's close to earth"

"Yes it is", "you will meet with the team near there and hunt Uncle together", "good luck Nigel" wished General

"Thanks sir," "I'll do my best"

Nigel ran down the hall to pack for his most challenging mission yet. A bunch of thoughts were running through his head. How strong was uncle? What was his plan? Did it involve earth? He just couldn't tell.

"think I should bring any of these" thought Nigel. On an entire wall displayed the top notch GKND tools for fighting. Quick lines, lasers of all sorts, and of course the glasses. "best be prepared" stated Nigel as he suited up, grabbed his gear, and headed to the docking bay.

In less than an hour after getting assigned the mission Nigel was off in a ship to meet with the special team and defeat Uncle. He wondered who the two earthlings on the team were but he couldn't worry about that. Uncle was the pure definition of adult tyranny and Lieutenant Nigel Uno would stop at nothing to defeat him and save the Galaxy.

* * *

><p>HOURS LATER IN DEEP SPACE…<p>

* * *

><p>"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep" screamed the computer monitor on Nigel's ship. He had been traveling for about 4 hours and was tired of reading briefing reports on Uncle.<p>

He had arrived to sector 456A. "Only a few parsecs from earth" thought Nigel

Nigel had always thought long and hard about earth, his home, his family, his friends. They don't tell you this initially, but the minimum the Galactic Kids Next Door requires is only 3 years of service. Nigel could have gone home at 13 and continued his life with his friends and everything would be as it was. He probably would have joined the TND, but that was his one problem. He had to fight, he had to do whatever he could to fight for kids rights. Other planets' kids still didn't have the freedoms the earth kids enjoyed and it was Nigel's duty to fight for them.

Besides, Nigel had become one of the best. It would be different if he was just some nobody operative who's absence would be no big deal. They depended on Nigel, the GKND depended on Nigel, and it would be a cold day in Hell when Nigel would forsake anyone who depended on him.

He shifted his glasses (new ones from the GKND science geeks, it had night vision, inferred, sonar, X-ray, 100000x zoom capabilities, the works) and turned off the monitor

He had arrived to the meeting location, but something was wrong, he was alone

"Computer run a scan on sector 456A" demanded Nigel

"working…working….working.." answered the familiar female computer voice

"Scan shows no presence of any life forms in the area" replied the computer

Where was his team, surely they were not late…

"it's probably the earthlings" he sarcastically thought. Before him earthlings were thought of as weak and primitive, but in a few years he silenced any doubts of the capabilities of the earthlings. Still, it was a widely galaxy-used joke.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Warning Warning Warning" "now what"… sighed Nigel… "BOOM!"

"AAAHHHHHHH" yelled Nigel. He had been hit on the port side of the ship and was in big trouble.

"WHATS GOING ON" screamed Nigel as another big "BOOM" hit his starboard side of the ship

"I got to do something quick" thought Nigel. Before he could say the word "ghhhriudfttdldlly" he plugged coordinates 456AA28 in the computer…"earth"…..thought Nigel..…"BOOM"…..

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE AT THE KND MOON BASE…<p>

* * *

><p>"DID IT WORK, did my missiles work you stupid brat" yelled the old, sore man. He was in his forties, but with a body that looked like he was in his twenties. He was sitting in the supreme commander seat at the command center of the base that looked like a tree in space.<p>

"no sir" shallowly remarked a small girl "the unknown target got away to earth," "we were able to get the earlier targets but not this one"

"YOU STUPID fool," yelled the man. "I don't care about the earlier ships they pose no threat to me," "it's that super operative ship that I'm concerned about"

"What…is….a…super…operative…" stated the monotone voice in the background

"pathetic" yelled the man "the supreme commander of the earth KND doesn't even know about those GKND scum,"

"ha, no matter" stated the man as he stood up "in a few days you won't need to know, all of the Galactic Kids Next Door will be destroyed and the galaxy will be under my control. After I finish with this super operative I will defeat the GKND and then all evil adults from around the galaxy will flock to me like sheep"

"Wa..Wa..What should we dooo" asked the terrified small girl…."su..su..supreme commander?"

"Listen…to….Uncle…kid" again stated the monotone supreme commander

"bu..bu..but..Joey" whimpered the small girl

"Ha, Joey Beatles is under my command" smirked Uncle "you must follow the orders of your supreme commander, and he orders you to obey me," "disobey and you will be severely punished"

"Joey would never hurt me" yelled the small girl

"HA HA HA HA," "YOU STUPID GIRL," "Joey is under my command and I own him" laughed Uncle

"Now shut up and let me think"…

"Send a competent team to survey the crash and try to track down that supreme operative" commanded Uncle

"wh…wah…what should we do if we find him" asked the girl still feeling frightened

"well that's easy" declared Uncle "Kill him, HA HA HA HA"

…"Bu…but.. we ca…ca…cant ki…..ki…..kill" the almost teary eyed girl barely got the words out

"Ughhhh," "YOU STUPID useless kids" Yelled the general

That was enough to send the small girl crying and heading for the exit.

"man these kids are useless" thought Uncle "I know their earthlings but still"…

Uncle sat down and noticed an older boy standing in the corner of the command center. "you, kid come over here"

"yes sir" exclaimed the older kid with much confidence

"how old are you," inquired Uncle

"12 about to be thirteen", stated the boy

"good." "what's your name?"

"Shaunie Fulbright or numbuh 87" confidently stated the boy

"why are you not afraid of me Fulbright?" demanded Uncle

"believe me sir when you have an older sister like mine and a father like mine, you aren't scared of much" stated the boy

"good," "Fulbright be a loyal operative and lead the team, track down the super operative as quickly as possible"

"I don't know if we will be able to….. kill him like you wanted," calmly stated the almost teen "I bet he's good"

"That is true," thought Uncle "very well….. when you find him, attack him and keep him in place to waste time, then contact me as soon as possible and I will come down to…. take care of him"

"As you wish Uncle" said the kid and left at once to do the mission that he was commanded. He didn't support Uncle, he didn't even know what a super operative was or about some GKND, but never would Shaunie Fulbright be un-loyal to the KND. Just like his sister number 86, he would do whatever is necessary to follow orders.

"Ha," thought Uncle. "everything is coming to pass as I have forseen it."

* * *

><p>Please Review, hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more...a lot more!<p>

What happened to Nigel?

Who is this Uncle?

What is Uncle's plan?

So many questions, but don't worry, I promise to update soon.


	2. Chapt 2Getting a grip on the situation

I do not own KND. I do not own any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>On Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ughh…." Nigel sighed. "I haven't been in a crash like that since the mission on Typhos" thought Nigel.<p>

Somehow, he had made it. The blasts were bad but Nigel was able to escape.

"Those blasts," thought Nigel "were some kind of phaser-cannon -spec missiles. Like a GKND-KND hybrid design, not totally KND cause that's too advanced for them."

Nigel was perplexed but he had succeeded in going to the one place he sometimes dreaded of going back secretly. Earth.

What if his friends didn't recognize or didn't like him for leaving? What if something happened to his family? What if everybody forgot about him…."Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Nigel as he groaned and crawled out of the totally broken and destroyed space ship.

He had always had a tendency to dwell on thoughts that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to communicate his problem to HQ and see what to do.

After about 10 minutes of searching through the wreckage he had found the remnants of the trans-orbital light based radio.

"Mission 456U to command this is One speaking please respond over"…

"Command this is Mission 456U operative One speaking please regard transmission over"…

After another 10 minutes of trying Nigel had arrived to the conclusion. "It's broken." "I don't have the tools to repair it," "ughh…," he sighed "looks like I am out of luck," Nigel declared.

Nigel was a mess, his suit was somewhat ripped apart and his ship exploded on reentry including the luggage bay; he had lost his bag with all his cloths and special weapons. All he had was his glasses and a weapon called the solar-flare ball. "Ya I'm out of luck" thought Nigel as he gathered all the useful equipment from the wreckage. There was not much left; he didn't even have a second pair of underwear.

"Well what to do now"….

"Options anyone?"…..silence…. as he talked to himself….

He could improvise on a mission if needed, but he still didn't like to. Nigel after all was a man of protocol and order. But he was also a man of action!

"I guess it's to plan B" Nigel announced as he started trotting through the forest, "and I guess I should come up with it too" laughed Nigel, though not completely thrilled to deviate from the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later in the forest<strong>

"Crush, crush, crush" went the leaves under Nigel's feet as he walked through the Virginia forest. It was sometime early fall and he had crashed there for one reason, it was close to home.

He had never told anyone, not even his commanders but when he turned 13 and had sufficed his 3 year duty he traveled back to earth to almost "spy" on his friends and family. He didn't know what to do and wanted to see if he would fit in back at earth. The old sector V had moved on to join the Teens Next Door and Sonya of Sector W had become the supreme leader.

His parents hadn't changed much, but his loving uncle known as Father had remained silent after the last fight Nigel had with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. When the Kids Next Door recovered them from the roller coaster they all had suffered from super-duper amnesia, and never remembered following Father and his sadistic plans.

However what puzzled him the most what Rachel McKenzie. She had up and disappeared. He couldn't find her anywhere and he had no idea where to look. Some say she was doing secret spying for the TND, others say she joined the adults (though Nigel knew that would never happen).

For all he knew she could have joined the GKND reserve operatives. She was a good enough fighter and a great spy to get recruited. But if that had happened there would be no way Nigel wouldn't have heard about it. Nigel had always liked Rachel; even when he broke up with Lizzie he really didn't dwell on his loss. He realized after some thought she always held him back from doing his job, she was way too selfish. But Rachel was completely different; she would always be there for him, he remembered her saying that. Not being able to see Rachel was the real loss. She was brave, beautiful, kind, sweet. He had missed his friends a lot, but he missed Rachel the most. It was probably the missed opportunity of something special between them that annoyed him the most.

But that was a long time ago. People change, he knew that most of all, and 6 years of loneliness out in space did its personal damage in Nigel's mind. He was colder than before, more calculated and precise. He felt his life was nothing but fighting and violence.

He missed everyone, but he always regressed back to his main reason for staying in the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was his duty to fight so others didn't have to, and he went back to the GKND after his "spy trip" because going back to earth would have been selfish, and Nigel would not forsake the kids around the Galaxy because of his personal feelings.

However Nigel found himself in an interesting situation. With his little stroll through the forest he has pieced together the information he knew, and thought he knew.

For one – the missiles came from earth, or more precisely the moon. And there was only one place that was capable of launching those types of missiles – the KND moon base.

Second – like he thought earlier and with some scanning of the wreckage, the missiles that hit him were not just KND weaponry; it had a touch of GKND technology. Someone with that knowledge modified those weapons.

Third – he had to ditch the wreck quick. The chances of him surviving the wreck were too high and whoever shot the missiles knew that. There would be a search party, or more fitting a finishing-off party to complete the job the missiles started.

Now to what he thought he knew but didn't have evidence.

The only one with that type of knowledge in the area would probably be Uncle. But why infiltrate the KND. Maybe he was too scared of an open fight with the GKND and needed something to cover his tracks and cloud the situation. Maybe he just wanted to mess with Nigel because of the personal ties he had with the earth KND. Did Uncle even know it was him who was the super operative sent to capture him? What did he know about the entire situation?

For now until he knew more about it, he had to assume Uncle knew everything. Better to be safe than sorry when planning on a way to defeat Uncle.

And if Uncle knew everything the next move would be to attack the hero's friends and family. Nigel had to find them to get help, it would be the only way to get to the moon base and fight Uncle. But as well he had to get to them to protect them.

"I'm sure there good," Nigel thought, "there TND," "but fighting Uncle is an entire new ball-game."

Uncle was fast, unbelievably fast. He was quick, strong, and in every field he always surpassed his enemies.

Nigel was only 16, a 16 year old against someone who has been against the GKND since before he was born. He stole all the fighting knowledge from the best super operative the GKND has almost ever known. He was the best, and what was Nigel Uno to that.

For one, Nigel knew he was quick. His body was built for speed, and with 6 years of the most strenuous, tough training and missions thought possible he had gotten good. Plus Uncle only stole the fighting skills from the super operative; he hadn't practiced them and grown into them like Nigel had. Even though Nigel had somewhat joked about his probable inability to beat Uncle, he believed in his heart that he could do it. As General always said "the only thing that holds back ultimate skill, is the attitude of the fighter training for it."

So onto his old friends, but where to find them? He knew they were his age, so they were probably in high school. But it was later in the day and he knew they would be out and about. But junior high was still in.

"I'll go see THE TOMMY and he can bring me back to the gang."

Then Nigel thought again, "But would they even want to see me" It had been awhile and would they even recognize him? Nigel had gotten taller, more muscular, and of course his wardrobe had changed. But he of course was still bald, and he hoped that would be the dead give-away. "Will they even care to see me" was his next thought. They were great friends, but that was a long time ago.

"I guess we will see" finally thought Nigel as he headed back to the old neighborhood to reconnect old ties.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the crash site<strong>

"Sir no sign of the target," shouted a KND operative.

"Is there anything to identify him, a name on the ship, any cloths, any pictures, anything!" yelled numbuh 87.

"No sir, he is gone and destroyed any evidence of his identify," "he's good sir."

"O, I'm sure he is, thanks for the tip," sarcastically yelled numbuh 87.

"Ughh…., this just goes to show you to never under estimate you opponent. I had hoped we would find more information but apparently not. He's too good and even with you guys around we still won't be able to stall him…or her..."

"What should we do sir," questioned the other operatives.

"Take out all the stops."

"How," questioned an operative.

The lead operative thought. If he found the super operative and he proved too much to handle than he would lose the element of surprise, not to mention Uncle being really mad too.

"Send word to global command for code red-ketchup 4, I want my 4 best decommissioning squads on me now, along with the entire 3rd breakfast ice-cream division in reserve ready to move in 5 minutes," ordered numbuh 87.

"But we need supreme commander authorization for declaring the code red-ketchup four and putting the division in reserve sir, if we order."—

"Do as I say, or find yourself cleaning on the moon base bathrooms soldier, that is AN ORDER."

"YES sir, right away sir," the operative yelled.

Shaunie never intended to get angry. Maybe it was from watching or listening to his older sister that made him such a pain to work under. He knew his flaws, he was so bossy, arrogant at times, and sometimes conceded of his position. Just like his older sister numbuh 86, he had become head of decommissioning and global tactical officer under supreme leader numbuh 40. But what made him different was his skill.

Under his leadership of the department of decommissioning never ever did a rogue operative last for more than two hours on the run before brought back to moon base for decommissioning. He was also regarded as the best fighter in the KND, some even called him a reincarnated Nigel Uno or Chad-Numbuh 274. (Though no-one still knew where both had disappeared to many years ago).

Shaunie had met Nigel or the famous hero numbuh 1 many years ago during a "hair incident" with his dad, and ever since then he aspired to be as great a fighter and spy as him. If ever presented with a tough situation he would always ask himself "what would Nigel have done?" it's what drove him to always be better and better.

But right now he had a rogue "super operative" on the run. Obviously he didn't support Uncle at all but he had to do what he had to do. He remembered a story his sister told him one time when she had to go and decommission all the operatives that Chad had put into the KND super-computer as being over 13 when they actually were not. "Bro," she would say, "no matter what you have to be a loyal and an obedient soldier of the KND. Do that and you will be the best."

He was determined to be the best, and what better than a test to track down this super operative. He would find him, and he would complete his mission, no matter what.

"Berrrring… beeeerrrrring… beeerrrriinng…" went numbuh 87's communicator.

"Ughhhh….."click"…..yes Uncle," asked Shaunie.

"What news do you have for me Fulbright," asked Uncle.

"Unfortunately not much sir, we still have no conclusive evidence of the identity of the super operative. From the look of his footprints which we will be able to track until he walks on actual streets he is most likely a male, about 6 feet tall, approximately… 180 pounds, and he's headed to the closest town, which also happens to be the location of sector V and their tree-house."

"I see, what else."

"As you may know I have mobilized a large number of KND resources to aid me in the stalling when we do actually catch up to him, I also have my best decommissioning squads on the way and they will be able to better track him."

"Good, don't take any chances, do not underestimate him."

"Absolutely not sir, I will not fail you."

"Good, contact me with an update as soon as possible."

"Yes Uncle," and with that he hanged up the phone.

"Squad, let's move out, torch what's left of the ship." He commanded.

"But sir," stated the technology specialist of the team, "I have never seen a ship like this before, if I could get time to study it and what's left of its engines I know I could discover its secrets, this is such a great find and I know-"

"I said torch it, we don't need it being a possible way out for this guy with a few repairs, do we?"

"But sir perhaps we could guard it and study it just for a little while-"

"I SAID NO!" ordered numbuh 87, "listen to what I am saying, and do as I say, it's not hard, GOT IT!"

"Yes sir," the operative sounded more frightened than ever.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked numbuh 212, one of Shaunie's closest friends, "what's up man?"

"Well…..sometimes following orders sucks…let's go."

The group ran off in search of the operative and with its leader more determined than ever to find and stall the mysterious super operative.

* * *

><p><strong>In the town<strong>

"Wow, has this place changed in the last couple years," noticed Nigel as he walked through his old town. He kept his eyes out for any young kids or suspicious lookers. Of course he was dressed in holy cloths from another near death experience. "I can't believe-

"Bang."

Someone had knocked right into Nigel and kept walking buy.

"Watch it kid!" yelled the passer by. He sounded like he was stuffed and only breathed through his mouth. He wore a pack of ice as a hat and wore all green, and he looked terrible like some sort of exterminator.

"HA…" yelled Nigel "no way, is that you… um…... Common cold right?"

"Ya, who wants to know?"

"It's me Nigel Uno or Number one if you remember."

"Its yoouuuu…..uuhhhhh….what are you doing here?"

"Well" thought Nigel "to be honest with you I have been traveling the galaxy training and learning from the best fighters and I have returned to once and for all defeat all the enemies who messed with me when I was younger and weaker. And if memory serves me right you made me sick on a number of occasions didn't you…"

"Uuhhhh…..well… maybe once or twice…..but I turned a whole new leaf and I don't get kids sick anymore…..ya….. I only get adults sick now…..uuummm…"

"O really….we'll I don't really believe you."

"So….what are you going to do?…." asked the common cold, afraid for his health. The old Nigel Uno was small, and well….weaker; and even back then he was a handful. He couldn't imagine how strong this new Nigel was.

"Well there is this planet where they make super sweet orange juice for the inhabitants and they store them in these tanker sized tubs, and I figured you might want to take a long dip in it, maybe even a permanent one."

"NOOO… don't du….du…. do that," he fearfully pleaded.

"Go hide under a rock and pray I don't find you, and if I hear any more of your shenanigans I will find you, GOT IT!" explained Nigel.

"Bu…..bu…..AAAAHHHHH" yelled the common cold as he ran down the street crying.

"Maybe that was cruel, but for all I know he still did his evil deeds even after I left," thought Nigel. "But enough of my own silliness, I am on a mission so let's find THE TOMMY."

* * *

><p>Will update soon<p>

How will Tommy greet his old friend?

Will Shaunie catch up to Nigel?


	3. A close call turned a reunion

I DO NOT OWN Kids Next Door

Here we go...

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"BRINGGGGGGG….." yelled the school bell. It was the end of the day for junior high school student Tommy Gilligan.<p>

Nigel didn't know how he was going to spot him. It had been six years since he last saw him and he could look a lot different. But Nigel was not worried; he would use his refined advanced spotting skills with years of experience to spot-

"Byeeee Tommyyyyy." yelled two cute young girls as the students exited the school.

"Huh….O bye girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled back as he waved to them.

"….Or that could just happen," laughed Nigel as he approached Tommy.

"Peace out Tommy, see you tomorrow at the game man," yelled another boy.

"Ya guys see you later."

"TOMMY GILLIGAN," yelled Nigel "how have you been man?"

Tommy turned around, looked inquisitively at Nigel, and shook his head, "listen kid I don't know who you are but first….. get new cloths. Second, take a shower; third, get some hair it looks like a bowling ball…. and fourth turn around and get away from me and never talk to me again."

Tommy was one word, different. He lost a bunch of weight, became popular, and was almost the coolest guy in school. Everyone loved him and he had like a bumillion friends. He was almost the complete opposite of his older brother Hoagie, plus his jokes were actually funny.

"Well that was mean, so let me give you my speech, my name is Nigel Uno, remember the one you once begged to come to my tree-house or go on missions with. Second, I was in a horrific crash and needed some good help, but instead I get a very rude welcome, and third I'll have you know being bald is like the coolest thing around the Galaxy, so getting past that, it's good to see you again all grown up."

"Waa…waa…..Nigel Uno. No way man what's up dude." As his attitude completely changed.

"We need to go we can't stay in one place too long, let's get back to your house like now alright man."

"No prob lets go."

The two hurried back to Tommy and Hoagie's home. It was only a few blocks away. When they arrived Nigel noticed the house looked different. It was the same house but it had some security cameras on it and on the roof was a huge satellite. Nigel scanned around then approached the door.

"Woooo, hold on man, don't just open the door," spoke Tommy.

"Why not?"

"Ever since my brother has been in the TND we had to up an increase security, pass-codes, alert systems, the works. I just have to give the voice recognition and DNA sample in order to disable it."

"Figures," thought Nigel "is he still the technology wiz and 2x4 buff like he used to be?"

"O ya," Tommy replied as he finally got past the security codes and let Nigel and himself in, "even more so than before. He brought up the TND 10+ years ahead in technology in just like 3 years. We sometimes have hacking competitions to see who can break into the department of defense the quickest."

"O so you have some skill too I see"

"Ya, not as much as my brother but he of course has a few years on me, so I'll get to his level soon, it will just take time."

The two headed up to Tommy's room and chilled a little, but the suspense was just too much for Tommy.

"Alright man, this is what I know, you joined some space organization and left never to return – at least so says Hoagie – and that's it, you haven't returned until now."

"My mission is classified, but at this point it doesn't matter….. I'm in a deep hole Tommy, and I need your help, more specifically, I need help from The TOMMY!"

"Ha…no…"

"What do you mean no!"

"Ya I'm not The TOMMY anymore. I'm just Tommy Gilligan. I'll help you find my brother but The TOMMY is no more, it was just a foolish childish fad that I dropped a long time ago. I mean don't get me wrong, I find what you guys do is commendable, but the Kids Next Door or the Teens Next Door can handle it themselves, especially with the help of my bro."

"Alright man, that's cool." Tommy had indeed changed quite a bit.

"Ok, so what's up and why do you need my help"

"I'll sum it up as quickly as I can, I am here on a mission to stop a galactic super villain named Uncle, on my way here I was attacked – I assume by him-, and all my tools and weapons, even my clothes were all destroyed…as you so nicely noticed…anyway I need your help to reconnect with my old team, and with their help find Uncle and stop him."

"Ok, we'll do you know where he is?"

"Well that's the thing, that is all I know at the moment, I have a bunch of theories though."

"What do you mean?"

"I always separate what I know and what I think I might know; it helps me sift through all my thoughts and feelings during a mission." Explained Nigel, "assumption is the mother of all mistakes."

"Ya, who said that?"

"My training officer, Staff Sergeant code name sudmalis. He was a good fighter."

"Was…"

"Ya, sometimes things go wrong during a mission and for him one day things just went wrong – he could never go on a mission again, so now he is commander of a major GKND base."

"That's kind of cool…..I guess space fighting is pretty tough though."

"Ya, anyways when do you think your brother will-"

"Bringgg, bringgg, bringgg," Tommy's phone rang.

"Ughh its Nicole, mind if I just take this for a second."

"No proab."

Nigel got up and scanned all the tech stuff on Tommy's work bench. There were wires, screens, random components and tools and more tools. He had grown up just like his older brother, well except for the kind of cool part.

"Ya I know baby but I got an old friend here with me…No not like preschool old…..cause he has to leave soon and I was just going to talk to him for a little…..fine I'll call you back later alright…..ya I'll chill with you at the party this weekend….ok….bye…..click…" "girls, they just talk and talk and talk."

"Ha, my, my, you have really grown up. Speaking of which what is all this?"

"O, those are some random machines and devices I work on in my spare time."

"Really, what's this thing. Looks like an old weapon I used to use."

"O that, that's pretty old. It is my brother's old model S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., well it was like revolutionary when he modified the old version 6 years ago. Now it is the common model in service in the KND."

"Ya I know," replied Nigel, "your brother gave the first one to me when I left for the Galactic Kids Next Door, as a matter of fact he gave me a whole bag of cool new tech stuff."

"Ya I bet that was useless up out there with the GKND and their technology."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I used your brother's new design S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. a lot of missions for almost 4 years before it was incinerated, I couldn't repair it because there was nothing left."

"How did that happen?" asked Tommy.

"I was fighting this enemy named ROY, ya silly name I know, anyway he shot a disintegration fire ball at me, one of his favorite tricks, and I barley dodged it. Your brother's gift saved my life."

"Really?"

"Ya, don't ever shortchange yourself or your brothers skills, you guys are capable of some amazing things, believe me I grew up with your brother and if your half the inventor and creator he was, you going to go far, that's my opinion."

"Wow…thanks Nigel," replied Tommy. He had always been a little apprehensive to give himself credit for his tools and creations, but if Nigel was impressed, then there is no way he should feel embarrassed.

"Ya man, you're welcome….so…. what's this other machine with the monitor?" asked Nigel.

"O…ya…it's a detection device, sort of a security scanner for the KND."

"Really, who does it scan or detect?"

"Well that's just it, it scans Kids Next Door, my brother sometimes said he and the rest of sector V sometimes found themselves on the wrong side of the law, and the KND would sometimes come after them, remember that one time with Chad and the birthday letters?"

"Ya, I remember, he infiltrated the super computer and ordered numbuh 86 to decommission a lot of young, underage kids even though they were not 13, ya that was an interesting day. You helped me get to the moon base as I recall."

"Well this devise tells the viewer where the Kids Next Door members are in a five mile radius, my brother came up with the theoretical design, but I actually built it."

"Wow, so how does it work?" inquired Nigel.

"Well, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that one time when, and I think it was during my ceremony in becoming a KND operative, that Father infected the code module of the super computer and then changed all the Kids Next Door into animals?"

"Ya, how could I forget."

"Well the computer keeps an accurate DNA coding of every active member in its files, and what I do with this device is somewhat hack into the KND super computer, scan those files, use one of the many KND satellites to scan the ground, and it shows on the monitor the people in an area who are registered with the computer, sort of a full-proof KND tracker."

"Wow….that's one great find for any enemy of the Kids Next Door, but you said it only sometimes works."

"Well, it's kind of Hoagie's fault."

"Ya it usually is, but what do you mean?" wondered Nigel.

"Well, a couple years ago the adults tried a type of cyber warfare and tried to infect the super computer, with that out of commission, we wouldn't be able to enter cadets DNA to add them to the system or remove DNA to decommission 13 year old operatives."

"I get it, so what happened?"

"Well it was a secret joint effort with Hoagie and some other tech TND and KND operatives; anyway they stopped the adult attack, and put up firewalls and security codes with the super computer to prevent anything like that happening again."

"So what does that have to do with your machine?"

"Well sometimes the connection to the super computer gets cut, you see Hoagie every couple of months connects to the super computer, updates and puts more security, than lets it sit until his next update. So every time he updates the super computer, I have to update my machine to reconnect to the super computer because the connection is detected and cut off."

"Wow…. that sounds like a lot of work."

"The computer can also cut out because of atmospheric interference or just other connection problems, see look what it's doing now."

The monitor showed all red in a mile radius and growing fast. Nigel looked with interest and Tommy just shook it off.

"Look, dumb machine, it says that there is over one hundred operatives inclosing on the area, ha…there is so much red I can barely see the neighborhood…piece of junk…" Tommy laughed. Even after all the work he put in that machine it still didn't work 100%. Tommy had just updated the system one week ago, and it was still having problems.

"We'll Tommy, I have to say you have certainly out-done yourself, what a great machine."

"Ha….what are you talking about….It's not even working," laughed Tommy.

"O it's working alright, perfectly fine," explained Nigel "as a matter of fact it is accurate to the exact number of operatives, my glasses' scans show the area with a total of 120 KND operatives, so does your machine, with the number increasing about 20-25 operatives every minute.

"Wait…what!" Tommy stopped laughing.

"And they're heading this way, about 30 seconds till breach time."

Nigel sounded so confident and calm. Tommy started going crazy.

"What are you NUTS….we gotta go man…..we…we…we gotta hide…we gotta….DO SOMETHING!" Tommy screamed.

"You still have that old bomb shelter under the house?" asked Nigel.

"Ya."

"Go use it."

"What about you, what are you going to do?" asked Tommy.

"We'll… maybe get a little information, then duck out of here. Thanks for all your help and Tommy it was really nice seeing you. You got a great future ahead of you, I know it…..Now get going, Hurry."

"Thanks numbuh 1, good luck," and with that Tommy was off as he ran downstairs and down the gazillion feet ladder that led to the Gilligan's bomb shelter.

"It was sure nice seeing him," thought Nigel. He always thought the younger Tommy was weird but the older Tommy was actually kind of cool. Nigel was glad to see Hoagie's brother so happy.

"Now about ten seconds" Nigel spoke to himself. The house started shaking and everything got dark. They had cut the power to the house and were about to move in. Nigel wasn't the least bit worried, he had been trained to disappear like that, on the fly, and he was very stealthy. "Let's just see what happens" Nigel cheerfully told himself as he waited for the welcome party.

…...BOOM, CRASH! The house came tumbling down around him as Nigel feel through to the bottom floor. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it did Nigel cleared the rubble away and cleaned himself off to revel hundreds of KND operatives surrounding him. Guns aimed, cannons ready to fire, missiles aimed, the works.

Right in front of him stood a boy, older than the others, who looked straight at Nigel. He wore battle armor, and he was pretty well built with muscles, like numbuh 4 when he was younger.

Nigel stood up and shook the rest of the rubble off himself. "I forgot I was on the second floor" he said as he chuckled a little.

"I see…... funny," the boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"You sound and look a little familiar boy have we met before?" asked Nigel.

"…...O I know we have teen, you saved me a long time ago from my own father..…uuhh..….Mr. Boss." All the rest of the kids in the KND always made fun of Shaunie because word had got out his father was one of the top evil adults. He was ashamed of course, but that didnt stop him from being the best KND operative he could be.

"Aaahhhhh…...still can't remember a name…..mind helping me out?"

"MY NAME is Shaunie Fulbright and I'm-"

"Ha ha ha ha….." Nigel laughed "your numbuh 86's brother, that's right. I helped you out of a bad hair situation. Wow that was a long time ago…" Nigel laughed. Of course he looked like her, Shaunie's hair was that same bright red and he would never forget the kids of Mr. Boss. "So since we already know each other," talked Nigel, his voice changed from playful to serious "what are you doing here following me?"

"The plane and simple response, I was ordered to."

"What fool would order you to come after me?"

"We'll since he will be arriving soon, I guess I can tell you. His name is simply Uncle, and I have been ordered by numbuh 40, the supreme commander of the Kids Next Door to follow any and all orders given by him. And he has ordered me to find you, and so I did."

"Wow kid…you tracked me….that's really good..…for a second I though Uncle was actually following me and I kind of wanted him to find me, so I made it easy for him but not too easy to make it obvious, but I am actually impressed. How old are you?"

"I am 12 about to be thirteen, and the last thing I do as a KND operative will be to make sure all enemies of the KND are captured. Including you."

"Ya….we'll...…when the GKND reserve operative recruiters come knocking on your door just after you turn thirteen, be aware there some sly fellows, you'll want to be in the service for bazillion years if you fall for their patriotic speech." Nigel began to get a bit more casual after finding out it was Shaunie.

"Wa…..what?...I don't know what you're trying to pull guy, but you better stay still and not move until Uncle gets here, you understand?"

"No…kid in a few seconds I'm going to escape and duck out of here in a display of mass confusion, but before I go I have one more question to ask you."

"Sure, all I got is time since you are not going anywhere. What would you like to know?"

"Why are you doing this, surely you can't support Uncle, what are you thinking…. is what I want to ask."

"Nige-kid," as he stopped himself " you can't tell me that you have always agreed with every order you have been given. I am simply a soldier following my commander's orders, if I lose my honor, my loyalty, my dignity, what else is there?"

"Wow…I can tell you I probably would have disobeyed my commander's orders by now, but whatever. Kid do what you have to do. Thanks for the info about Uncle, and I'm sure I will see you very soon." With that Nigel did a back flip, stole an operative's weapon, and shot a laser right at the fuel tank of one of the KND tanks.

..."BOOM!"

"NOOOOO!" yelled Shaunie as Nigel than jumped what looked like 15 feet into the air and ripped out the bottom controls of a hover ship, with that the hover ship flew down and bashed into another tank, that tank fired at other tanks, and in about 2 seconds there was mass chaos.

..."BOOM!"

"AAAHHHH!" yelled numbuh 87 "GET HIM, get him, get him NOW, shoot him, SHOOT him he's getting away!"

Nigel dashed through the ranks of operatives who were so confused that they started shooting and shouting in random places everywhere.

"Ha, mass chaos plan 6A, never fails" yelled Nigel as he ran down the block and behind another house.

"THERE HE is!" shouted numbuh 87 "move out of the way!" he yelled as he pushed aside a tank commander and fired a shot right at the random house. The house exploded right next to Nigel who went flying.

"Get HIM, get HIM NOW!" again yelled Shaunie as his smarter better team members caught on to what was happening and started firing their weapons actually at Nigel.

"Didn't expect that," yelled Nigel as he hid behind a ruined wall and thought of a plan. "I'm pinned" he thought. Sure he had gotten out of a lot sticker situations than this but this time he was not fighting stronger, bigger adults. He was fighting kids and if he did anything too hard or serious, someone could seriously get hurt. Nigel needed to think of a plan quick.

"THAT'S it," yelled Shaunie and his operatives continued to fire their weapons and pin Nigel down, "Were getting him now guys just a few more seconds and Uncle will-

"BOOM!"... another blast ripped into the ranks of the Kids Next Door. The blast was so big it knocked Shaunie on his butt.

"AAAAHHHH NOW WHAT!" yelled Shaunie as another "BOOM!" ripped through his forces.

"Sir, above" yelled another operative. It was a remade super advanced S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that was doing all the damage.

"WHAT is THAT?" Shaunie yelled as the ship flew above where Nigel was being pinned. Just as he said that a rope shot down from the Scamper and down it came what looked like a teenager.

* * *

><p>BY NIGEL<p>

While Nigel was being pinned down two huge blasts ripped through the area. The blasts were so big the wall he was hiding behind blew apart and he again found himself in a pile of rubble. Then all of a sudden two feet fell from the sky and landed right in front of his face. He looked up and saw what the feet were attached to. She was a girl, tall, slim, and wearing something red.

"Common fool we gotta go!" yelled the girl as she picked up Nigel and signaled the ship to pick them up.

"We can't, they started shooting again, there is too much enemy fire!" yelled the pilot over the communicator.

* * *

><p>BY SHAUNIE<p>

The two blasts ripped apart the entire scene. Kids were blown everywhere and there was no organization. Most of the operatives were lying in the rubble or running for the hills. Luckily Shaunie had his best decommissioning squads among the group and a few seconds after the two big blasts they recovered and started firing again.

"THAT'S how you fight chaos!" yelled Shaunie to his boys..and girls! "You beat it with discipline and organization. Keep firing operatives we will be relieved soon. Don't let those teens get away!"

* * *

><p>BY NIGEL<p>

"Use the cannons again!" shouted the girl that was trying to save Nigel but having some difficulties in the process.

"I can't fly the ship and shoot the cannon at the same time, but if we stay here anymore the KND will shoot this ship out of the sky, she can't take much more!" yelled the pilot.

"Out of the way!" yelled Nigel as he pushed the girl to the side and grabbed for his pocket.

"NO WAY did you tell numbuh fiv-"

"get ready to move Abby…AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!...YOU TOO HOAGIE!" yelled Nigel as he threw the small ball he had been keeping in his pocket straight into the air.

..."BOOM!"

After it had gone about 100 feet up it exploded and let out a light so bright and blinding anyone looking out their eyes with in a 10 mile radius would be blinded.

"Let's go!" shouted Nigel as he grabbed Abigail Lincoln his old #2 of sector V and headed up the rope. "Go Hoagie!" yelled Nigel and just like that the three were off in a blink speeding away from the scene.

* * *

><p>BY SHAUNIE<p>

"KEEP firing, don't let up-"

"BOOM!"

A light so bright shined in the sky and immediately Shaunie and his troops lost their vision all together. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…." Yelled Shaunie "All operatives cease fire, stop firing, stop firing!"

"But sir" yelled an operative, "I think we got them, we should keep firing and-"

"No one can see, it would do no good and we would be shooting at ourselves, besides their already gone. Let's regroup and reorganize!" yelled Shaunie as the rest of the operatives stopped firing. No one could see and their eyes burned.

"Sir," yelled another operative, "Uncle is here."

"O boy….this might…. be bad" Shaunie had failed Uncle and disobeyed his orders. He was more ashamed at himself because he had thought he would be able to stall Nigel, but he had underestimated him. He had failed.

* * *

><p>WHILE ON A SHIP HEADED TO EARTH A FEW SECONDS EARLIER<p>

"Uncle, we are 1 minute out," spoke the pilot of the KND ship headed for the location where Shaunie had called in where Nigel was.

"Good, hurry up!" yelled Uncle.

"Sir, reports from the field. Numbuh 87 has the teen pinned down and is-"

"SIR," yelled another operative "We just received word a support ship has arrived to help Nigel escape."

"GET this ship down there NOW!" yelled Uncle.

The ship sped up and was moments from landing when all of a sudden: "BOOM!" A flash of bright light covered the sky and the pilots were blinded.

"Sir I can't see" yelled the KND pilots.

"Then just hover the ship" spoke Uncle.

Uncle was the the only person who knew what had just happened. Nigel Uno had used a solar-flare ball, perfect for a quick getaway. Uncle himself had used them before, and if you were not trained on how to take them your sight could be out for 10 minutes. Uncle simply tilted his head up, blinked for a few seconds, and after his eyes adjusted and his sight returned.

"It seems our little adventure will continue super operative," smirked Uncle as he flew the ship down to the battle-field.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Will update soon<p>

By the way - sudmalis I needed a name for his training officer so I used yours. If this offends you I can change it. Thanks for the review.


	4. The outline of Shaunie's plan

I do not own KND. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>ON THE SHIP<p>

* * *

><p>"WOW! Now that's what I call an escape," yelled Nigel, "now wasn't that fun guys?"<p>

"Fun? I almost got my head blown off!" yelled Abigail.

"Ha...…What she meant to say Nigel is long time no see buddy. Has it really been six years?" asked Hoagie as he flew the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. away from the battle site.

"Yes, Hoagie…... It has been. I have indeed been away for awhile….. so how are you doing my very old friend?"

"Not too bad considering we just saved your skin Nigel," laughed Hoagie.

Hoagie had grown up. He was taller, kind of thin, and he had gotten much slimmer almost like Tommy. He was pretty handsome too. He had gained some muscle, but by no means was buff; but of course he still wore the same goggles.

"We'll considering I was looking for you guys anyway; you came at a very good moment."

"Ya…why's that?" asked Abby.

"For two reasons, one I just missed you guys and wanted to see you after so long, two…...I need your help."

"Whata need numbuh 1?" asked Hoagie.

"We'll….. I need my old team back."

* * *

><p>AT THE BATTLE SITE<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Uncle's ship had landed Uncle headed straight for Shaunie who was organizing the cleanup of his terribly failed first contact with Nigel.<p>

"Put the wounded over there for medical transport, pile what's left of the tanks and assault vehicles over in that pile, and get an accurate head count on who is left," yelled numbuh 87.

"Fulbright, what happened?" was all Uncle said.

"Sir, can I speak with you in private?"

"Alright, but make it quick your failure has severely reduced my patience."

"Yes sir," numbuh 87 responded as he walked to a secluded location away from the clean up with Uncle.

"Numbuh 212…..Mike!" yelled Shaunie.

"Ya what's up man?" asked Shaunie's closest friend and right hand man who was still organizing the cleanup.

"Come over here" demanded numbuh 87.

Mike or numbuh 212 was one of Shaunie's closest friends. When Shaunie first arrived at the arctic prison as a cadet to train and learn how to be in the KND, he met and became friends with both Mike and Joey Beatles. They all trained together and after training they stayed close. When Joey became the supreme leader he offered Shaunie to be head of decommissioning and Mike to be global tactical officer, but Mike didn't want all that responsibility. He was a simple boy, and even though he was one of the best operatives in the Kids Next Door, he didn't want to be in charge of anything or have a bunch of responsibility, kind of like numbuh 5 when she was an operative. So Shaunie became both head of decommissioning and global tactical officer with Mike as his most trusted #2 guy.

"Ok Uncle, I have failed you as an operative and feel I can no longer perform the duties of global tactical officer, I recommend you make my closest friend Mike, numbuh 212 the next global tactical officer so he may better follow your orders."

...….There was a long pause, and then Uncle spoke.

"Fulbright, tell me what you found out, what do you know?"

"What?...What are you talking about?" demanded Shaunie.

"You were speaking to the super operative just before he attacked, what did you tell him and what did he tell you? These super operatives are not stupid and I am sure he got just the right amount of information from you as quickly as possible, but not without giving up some of his information as well, everything costs something."

"Information?" asked numbuh 87.

"Yes, I must know more about this operative, who he is and what he knows? I only know one thing for sure."

"And what do you know for sure?" asked numbuh 87.

"As I suspected he lost most of his tools and weapons in the crash, otherwise he would not have had to trick all of you into shooting yourselves or using that childish primitive solar-flare ball. If he had real GKND weaponry and technology, you would have never been able to track him, today all of you wouldn't be standing and none of your weapons or machinery would have worked."

"He would have had the power to do all that?" interrupted numbuh 212.

"That and more you foolish kid, what you witnessed was just a taste of the skill and power that comes with being a fully trained super operative…...so Fulbright, what do you know?" asked Uncle...

…..."we'll"…...

Shaunie was speechless, for he knew everything about the identity of the so called super operative, but how did Uncle know that he found out. Should he tell Uncle, should he tell him everything? If Uncle knew he could go after Nigel's family and friends; he might even go after his sister Fanny/number 86 too. She was in the KND the same time Nigel was. He had thought about what Nigel said during their discussion - that after a certain point it was your duty as a soldier to sometimes disobey your commander's orders when you know their wrong (or at least that's what he think he meant). Besides, he only had to listen to Uncle because the supreme commander had ordered it, Could he really-

"Don't you think of keeping anything from me Fulbright, do you want to be disgraced and discharged from the KND by your supreme commander, the one who ordered you to obey my every command…. huh?" Uncle's tone had turned serious.

Shaunie continued to look at him silently.

"Tell me everything now, it is your duty, and that is an order!" demanded Uncle.

"Uuuuggghhhh!...fine…...the one who you seek, the one who seeks you, his name is Nigel Uno. He was a KND operative who went missing 6 years ago, and he has returned. The ones who helped him were also ex-KND members, known as Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan who might, and I say might because technically they don't exist according to the Kids Next Door, but they might belong to a group called the Teens Next Door which has few, but great operatives. Nigel has significant ties to this planet and his resourcefulness really knows no bounds, he was the best KND member ever and even a personal mentor of mine and that is who he is!" Shaunie had almost yelled it to Uncle.

He was tired of the conflict in himself; he was tired that he was really going against Nigel, his role model, the one who before this incident he would have never considered attacking or hunting down. Shaunie was mad at Uncle because of what he had done, and as soon as Joey Beatles the supreme commander was back to normal and giving the proper orders he was going to stop Uncle if it was the last thing he would do. But he couldn't now, he had to follow orders.

There was a long pause…..and then Uncle spoke, "if you ever talk to me like that again, I will insure you never speak again," Uncle was done playing around.

"Ha…...so what are you going to do Uncle, you gonna hit me?"

"No you stupid brat but don't push me…...but you said he seeks me, how do _you_ know?"

"He told me he wanted to be tracked, in order to get to you," responded Shaunie.

"I see, and these Teens Next Door, do you know who they are?"

"I have an idea but technically it's just a theory they exist, the KND has no records of them or any files-"

"What did you tell him of me?" Interrupted Uncle.

"Only your name Uncle."

"Did u mention your supreme commander?"

"Yes….. I did, he asked me why I was doing this and I said that I must always follow the orders of my supreme commander no matter what my personal feelings are and-"

"You said he knows this planet," again interrupted Uncle, "so I am changing my orders, you are to hunt down all of his allies and you must destroy any chance he has of escaping this planet. He must not make it to the moon base. I want to have him isolated and alone, then when he is alone and you back him in a corner, he will have nowhere to go and I shall arrive to finish him off," explained Uncle.

"What if I find him before all of his escape possibilities and friends are gone, he will just escape again."

"Then let him, just not off earth. But I suspect you will not find him, he will not allow himself to be put in that situation again, even that was too close for a super operative. He needs time to think and by the time he has prepared himself and looks for a way to get to me, you will have removed all his options. If you find any unauthorized ship or have any suspicion, blow it out of the sky!"

"Yes sir," replied Shaunie.

"You must move fast if you wish to succeed and accomplish your mission, we can have no mistakes this time Fulbright."

"There will be none, not again!" Shaunie orders were clear. He knew what he needed to do.

Uncle gave a serious look at Shaunie, then he returned to his ship and as fast as he came, he was off back to the moon base.

There was another long pause…..

"So…...Now what?" asked numbuh 212.

...…"Round two…... I will not disobey or fail my orders, I will be the most obedient soldier I can be, I WILL BE THE BEST, I WILL WIN!" yelled Shaunie.

"Communication's officer, where are you?" yelled Shaunie, he would waste no more time doing nothing, he had to be quick.

"Yes sir," stated a younger officer, "what do you need?"

"How long would it take to connect to every operative of the KND on their communication sets so I can address them all?"

"About five minutes sir," The communication officer got to work right away to connect all the operatives of the KND so Shaunie could address them at once.

"What are you going to do Shaunie?" asked numbuh 212.

"For what I am about to do I would need supreme commander authorization for every order, by doing this, no operative would question my authority."

"Sir, I have a question."

"What is it Mike?" asked Shaunie.

"You knew it was Nigel when you first saw him get out from under the rubble, why did you treat him like you almost didn't know him, why didn't you call him by his first name?"

"If the other operatives knew he was the legendary numbuh 1, the one everyone has heard about as a hero and savior of the Kids Next Door, some of the operatives would have probably switched sides. Many operatives would have supported him while others would have remained loyal to me, and then you would have had a civil war within the Kids Next Door, allowing all our enemies to hit us at the same time too. A unified Kids Next Door on the wrong side is better than no Kids Next Door at all," explained Shaunie.

"I don't know, how can the Kids Next Door be on the wrong side? What if-"

"It doesn't matter what's right or wrong, only what's been ordered or not, and I will follow orders, and no one will stop me."

"We are ready when you are sir," yelled the communication operative as he handed a microphone to numbuh 87. Numbuh 87 was going to go all out to make sure Nigel would stay put on earth, and he had to assure that each operative in the KND would be with him."

"Thank you…..ahem ahem…Boys and Girls of the Kids Next Door…I address you now as your head operative of decommissioning, your global tactical officer, your 2nd in command, and a fellow kids next door operative. We have come to a point where there is no turning back, we must remain strong during this pressing hour, and it will require all the strength, resolve, and courage of each operative to do their part for kids all around the world. This is the situation, as of now there are teens and adults who together conspire against us, but this is nothing new for indeed we have fought the good fight for many years. However, as of now they plan to put an end to this struggle, they plan to attack us at our heart, they plan to attack us at our moon base and capture our supreme commander, who at this current time, is unable to lead us to defend the Kids Next Door, he is...…uh…...sick…...anyway he has given me full authority to stop this attack, and he has given me authorization to use all the resources of the Kids Next Door to insure that KIDS EVERWHERE ALWAYS REMAIN FREE!" yelled Shaunie "We will not give up, we will be strong, we will be unified under that one goal we hold so dear to our hearts! A preemptive strike on the ones conspiring against us is the only action that is available, and we will take it to insure KID FREEDOM. Long live the KIDS NEXT DOOR! And with that I will say, KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled Shaunie.

The pep-talk to all the operatives of the Kids Next Door worked. Immediately every operative who heard him shouted at the top of their lungs and cheered. Everyone stated running around, regrouping and getting ready, grabbing weapons, getting in trucks, tanks, flyers.

The KND on the moon base and arctic prison started to mobilize as well. They all suited up and got ready for their orders.

"Mike," yelled Shaunie, "It is time to see what the Kids Next Door is really capable of."

"But Shaunie… you kind of stretched the truth a bit too much man, I mean no one is planning any of that, what are you telling them?" responded numbuh 212.

"I need them obedient at whatever cost, now are you with me or not?" inquired Shaunie.

"Shaunie...I am always with you, now what are you orders sir?"

"First, I am making you my official second in command, your position will be…..global…operations…ah, global special operations director of awesomeness!"

"I don't think that position exists sir," responded Mike.

"Numbuh 212, if I say it is a position, than it is one."

"Very well then sir, what are your orders?"

"I am authorizing order 66 red rover 2, you know what this means."

"Yes sir… I do," replied Mike.

Order 66 red rover was the complete order to basically go to war with everyone and mobilize all KND forces. In the event the adults or teens did something so bad or outrageous, and the Kids Next Door didn't know exactly who did it, they would have no choice but to capture and lock up every evil adult and every teen that could pose a threat. Even though this plan was in the books, it had never been done before.

"I am going to modify it a bit though."

"What will we do differently?"

"First, only put the adults on the list who actually have space flight capabilities, were not going after the Toiletnator, he couldn't be a threat even if he tried. Second, I want-"

"Who does that include?" asked numbuh 212.

"It includes Father, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Stickybeard, and…...MR. BOSS!"

"But…...Shaunie…...are you sure?"

"DO IT" yelled numbuh 87. He just had to lock up his father. He loved his father and knew he would never help Nigel get off earth, but Nigel could force him to, and his father did have the ability to go into space. It sucked, but he had to get his father out of the picture.

There was a long pause, but finally numbuh 212 said, "yes sir, what else?"

"Most evil teens have space flight capabilities, and I will not take any chances, you are to take the official teen enemy list of the Kids Next Door and declare all of the teens officially WANTED. Find them, hunt them down, get them locked up" told numbuh 87.

For a few years now the Kids Next Door started keeping a list of the evil teens. The number of evil teens had increased, so in order to keep track of them the Kids Next Door came up with a list of teens that they knew for a fact were evil. There was a list for each zone of the world, so the KND felt confident that had a pretty accurate idea of who the evil teens of the world were.

"Very well sir."

"That list for this zone has over a hundred names so we will do it systemically, have all the squads working around the clock in organized search patterns, bust into all the suspected teen and adult hangouts in a buhmillion mile area, and capture any teen found with or close to the wanted teens as well," added numbuh 87.

"But sir we don't know if the teens close by them are evil teens, they could just be close acquaintances or just saying hi cause they go to the same school or something, isn't taking all the teens a little too much?"

"NO, it's not….I will take no chances….. Set up the command center at the sector V tree house and from there we will lead and supervise the search." Explained numbuh 87.

"OK….." he responded as he wrote the orders down, "where am I sending the prisoners?"

"Be prepared to send the adults and the random teens we pick up to the arctic prison and send all officially Wanted teens and high priority teens to the moon base."

"Why not send all the captured to the arctic prison?"

"The arctic prison isn't secluded enough, any teens we miss could launch a counterattack there, but by the end of this only the KND will have the capabilities to get to the moon, and besides the moon base defenses are much better than the arctic prisons are."

"Good point Shaunie but what are the high priority teens sir?" asked numbuh 212, "who does that include?"

"It…...includes…...those part of the Teens Next Door," Shaunie almost hesitated for a moment. He never thought he would say that, he never thought he would be going after the Teens Next Door.

Some operatives who were eavesdropping looked at him, they of course were confused. Only Joey, Mike, and himself knew of the Teens Next Door and the rest of the KND had no idea.

Shaunie noticed the other operatives looking at him, "get back to work, don't worry about what I say, follow you orders!" barked Shaunie.

With that the other operatives started moving around again and started organizing into their units.

"Shaunie…you, me, and Joey know there is a Teens Next Door, but we don't know who they are, where they operate, and what tools they have to operate with," whispered Mike.

"We'll…..I have a list….and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you know who is in the Teens Next Door!" asked numbuh 212.

"We'll, kind of…..the past few months I have done some investigative research into the topic and I have compiled a list of possible TND, it's top secret and not even Joey knows about it-"

"Why not?" Mike inquired, "How could you of all people keep that from the supreme commander?"

"I had to access top secret past KND files, which only the supreme commander can access and we'll….we had a discussion about the TND a few months ago before the list and he made it clear he didn't want me to look into it."

"Then why did you pursue it further, you disobeyed orders!"

"He never ordered it, the conversation never technically took place….look I have my reasons so back off…anyway have my 10 top decommissioning squads track down the TND."

"Very well."

"Also initiate air defense cream cover 4, get every fighter pilot we have in the air with full fuel and full armaments, completely mobilize our earth orbiting space stations weapons system and have them ready to fire immediately, get sector V's air defense system online with its ketchup, mustard, and ice cream SAMs (surface to air missiles) and battle guns….As a matter of fact get all the sectors in North America ready, just in case we run out at sector V."

"Run out? Are we really gonna use that many missiles and shells on the teens and adults?"

"I will not take any chances Mike, got it. Also compile a list of all hangers, bases, and major teen or adult installations in a buhmillion mile area."

The Kids Next Door also had a good idea of where the evil teens and adults were, but there were still secret places that the KND knew about but didn't know where they were, and for those locations they would have to interrogate captured teens or just plain search for the bases.

"What for?" asked numbuh 212.

"You will see. By the time I get back the KND teams should have gone through and searched most of the minor teen and adult hideouts and places, but don't touch the major installations until I return."

"Fine, first let me order all that," responded numbuh 212 as he ran over to the communications officer and started sending all the commanders and sector leaders the orders Shaunie just commanded. Shaunie knew that if he took away all the possible ways Nigel could get off the planet or get help, he would succeed his mission and eventually when Nigel had nowhere to run, he would find him.

"It's done sir," responded Mike as he walked back, "the searches start in 15 minutes. We will move on those whose location is known in the KND including the adult leaders and top evil teen leaders. We will also prepare for the Sector V tree house to be a command center and staging area to transport the prisoners to either the arctic prison or moon base."

"Good," replied Shaunie.

"So Shaunie, since only you know who the "high priority teens" are, why don't you tell me?"

"I told you it's on a list."

"We'll where is the list?"

"It's at the moon base in my secret safe….look, you make sure all this happens and I will go get the list ok."

"Sounds like a plan sir," responded numbuh 212.

"Sir!" responded a decommissioning commander as he ran over to their spot. "your best decommissioning teams are ready to hunt these high priority teens sir, who are we after?" yelled the operative.

"We don't have the names yet just sit tight" responded Mike in Shaunie's place.

"Yes sir-"

"NO…."interrupted Shaunie, "I have 4 names for you, these targets are classified as the most high profile and extreme care should be taken into finding them. Shoot to detain them and whoever's with them on sight."

"Yes sir, so who are these 4 high priority teens we are looking for?" asked the leader operative.

"We'll….." He paused, how was he going to say this so the operative would actually believe him. Every operative knew of the historic sector V that was the best team in the Kids Next Door ever. He needed to get the operatives to believe him, but first he would see how this leader operative would react.

"First target name is Abigail Lincoln, ex-KND stealth tactical officer and supreme leader, place of residence….in area, next target-"

"What?….Sir are you telling me an ex-supreme leader and best spy in the Kids Next Door is an enemy?"

"The adults in connection with the evil teens have…...uhh…...scrambled her brain and she is confused. We need her captured so we can fix it, it's all part of their plan." Responded Shaunie lying out his butt.

"Wasn't she decommissioned, she shouldn't remember any of her fighting techniques or skills, what possible threat could she be?" asked the skeptical operative. As a leader of one of the decommissioning teams he was not dumb, and he suspected something. "What's going on sir?"

"Look the adults have opened up part of her brain to remember all of her fighting but turned her against us, it is our duty as active Kids Next Door to get her back to normal," quickly replied Shaunie. "Are you implying you don't want to help her operative, her an ex-supreme commander and loyal KND member since-"

"No sir, I guess that makes sense…... So the first target is Abigail Lincoln, who is the second target?"

"Second target name Wallabee Beatles, ex-KND hand-to-hand combat specialist, place of residence in are-"

"Are you telling me the older brother of our current supreme leader is an enemy, are you sure sir?" again interrupted the operative.

"You remember numbuh 5's sister Cree, anything is possible, plus his mind was scrambled…. Ok, now no more questions, you trust me don't you soldier?"

"Yes sir I do…it's just hard to believe….but continue sir."

"Third target name Kuki Sanban, ex KND diversionary tactical officer, place of residence in area, fourth target name Hoagie Gilligan, ex KND 2x4 technology officer, place of residence…..was here"-as he stepped over the rubble that was the Gilligan's residence.

"Should I throw in numbuh 1 in just for kicks sir?"

The operative was being sarcastic and skeptical. Who wouldn't be, it was hard to believe that the old sector V could be captured and have their brains scrambled even if they were decommissioned and shouldn't remember anything about the KND or the evil teens. When the operative said that he was just kidding, but Shaunie didn't take it as being funny.

Shaunie paused….."Commander, don't you know Nigel Uno disappeared six years ago, almost every KND operative knows, how come you don't?" He casually but not seriously asked.

…..."We'll sir I…... knew that."

His little joke had backfired a bit so the operative remained silent.

"Just put the names in the system and start your search, GOT IT!" yelled Shaunie.

"Yes sir," replied the operative, "where do we stage all the high priority teens?"

"Bring them to the sector V tree house and lock them in the high security special designed cells, and have them prepped for transport to KND moon base…..O and make sure you also capture all those with them."

"Yes sir."

"O and commander," added Shaunie, "The additional high priority teens I am going to tell you to track down later will sound familiar, but trust me when I say I have correctly been ordered to get them, and know that my orders are proper, do you understand, I need your complete obedience."

"Sir, something sketchy is going on, I mean I don't know who that adult was that came in that KND spaceship or why you followed his orders but I trust you no matter how farfetched these stories sound, you can trust me to follow your orders to the mark, I know that is important to you." Responded the honest operative.

"Good, thank you numbuh 536, and good luck."

"The way you trained me, I don't need luck." The operative spoke, he then immediately ran to his decommissioning teams and gave the orders, the search was on.

"Mike," spoke Shaunie, "I am leaving to get the list at the moon base, make sure all this starts as smoothly as possible, it should take me only less than an hour to get back in the super-speed transporter and I'll meet you at the sector V tree house command."

"Yes sir, good luck…and sir" responded numbuh 212 as Shaunie walked away, "I will not disobey your orders or fail you, you can count on me man."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

And with that Shaunie was off to get the top secret list that included the names of the possible Teens Next Door. With the adults, evil teens, and TND in Kids Next Door control, Nigel would be alone and unable to run, but…..Shaunie knew what Nigel was capable of and that still worried him – but not surprisingly enough, it also made him happy (he personally hoped Nigel would kick Uncles butt, but he professionally had to stop him, it was his duty).

* * *

><p>A bit confusing I know. It was mostly Shaunie in this chapter and no Nigel. Any questions include them in a review. Thanks. Will update soon<p> 


	5. Dodging some kids on a Friday afternoon

I do not own KND

It has been a long time since I last updated. Sorry.

* * *

><p>ON THE S.C.A.M.P.E.R.<p>

"So you need our help?" asked Abigail.

"That's right Abby, I am on a mission and things went bad, so I am in need of some assistance-"

"Why should we help you, you never called, wrote a letter, or anything, the only reason you're here is cause of a mission….. so what do we owe you numbuh 1?"

"Huh…..." Nigel thought for a minute, "I guess nothing, your right, I never contacted you or wrote or anything, but I really couldn't."

"Ya, why's that?" asked Hoagie while flying the ship and trying to listening to Nigel.

"We'll security for one, there is no way to insure no one is listing to a call or reading the mail I would send, if they found out about my friends or family, they could use you guys against me, I mean…...I don't know what I would do if any of you guys got hurt because of me," replied Nigel.

"We'll, if you put it that way I guess you're right," conceded Abigail.

"We'll alright numbuh 1, what do you need?" asked Hoagie.

"We'll we need to get out of the sky, cause I bet the heats coming pretty soon, and we need to get the old team back together so I can debrief you guys on the entire situation."

"You got it sir," yelled Hoagie, he had missed the old times with his old friend Nigel.

Hoagie made a course adjustment and soon they were heading to one of their teen hideouts. A lot had changed since Nigel had left, and Nigel had no idea. Not only that, but Nigel really had no idea how Shaunie was going to react, which really concerned Nigel. Shaunie was good; he tracked Nigel's tracks and showed real leadership when trying to contain him. It was going to take the combined effort of the old and true sector V to defeat Shaunie and take down Uncle to save the earth and probably the rest of the galaxy as well.

"We will be at one of our TND hideouts soon," spoke Hoagie.

"We'll, don't take us there; land some place farther away. If they are tracking us right now they might know our location. We are better off on foot," responded Nigel.

"I thought you said the heat is coming, doesn't that mean like tracking teams and air support and stuff, they'll catch us even sooner on foot so we have to get to a base now," yelled Abigail.

"Na, we'll be alright," responded Nigel. He had confidence in his old friends that they could keep up with him when hiding from the Kids Next Door.

"Ok, I am going to land here," spoke Hoagie. It was on the old grade school baseball field. They would have to walk a few blocks to the Teens Next Door hideout.

The ship touched down and the three quickly ran off to the hideout. The hide out they were headed to was directly under a teen root beer/coffee bar, kind of like Lime Rickey's bar but only for teens. Of course it was on the other end of town, and by now they started to notice some KND ships flying around and starting to search the area.

* * *

><p>AT THE SECTOR V TREE HOUSE<p>

* * *

><p>The Kids Next Door had a general idea of where the teens hanged out around town. They usually didn't even bother the spots unless they had to.<p>

However today they were in luck, on a Friday afternoon most teens were usually at the clubs or the normal hanging out places so they would all be together.

For a couple of years the KND had started a list of all the evil teens that were known to be against the KND.

This list of the evil teens was accessible with all the sectors, so every operative had a general idea of who the evil teens were and who they were after exactly.

But there were still some secret places that the KND didn't know about where the evil teens stayed or hid, but through interrogating the captured teens and random searching they would find out where they were.

Shaunie's secrete list of suspected TND members also had a list of some possible base locations, but he would have his special force decommissioning squads take care of that.

"Director numbuh 212," spoke an operative, "We have started our searches and have already caught 15 evil wanted teens and 20 random teens that were with them. They are being transported here now and the prison cells will be ready to hold them."

"Good" responded Mike, "remember to separate the evil adults and random teens into the arctic prison group and the officially wanted teens and the high priority teens we will be getting later to the moon base group."

"Yes, sir" responded the operative.

"Sir, you have over 100 KND squads searching the area, about 25 air ships and fighters are in the sky with another 200 coming later," updated another operative.

"Good," replied numbuh 212.

"We will also be fully prepared with sector V's air defense system in 10 minutes, the earth orbiting space stations weapon system of the KND will be up and running shortly along with all the sectors in North America and their missile and gun systems."

"Excellent."

"Sir," spoke another operative while he approached Mike, "I have just confirmed that we are also getting reinforced with more Kids Next Door operatives and here are the numbers that currently stand: 40% of all operatives in the Kids Next Door are here searching in the many squads and teams, 30% of the KND is on its way here to sector V to relieve the current search squads for tonight, and the rest of the KND operatives are running security at the other sector tree houses in the world or the moon base or arctic prison."

"Very good numbuh 575, when will the transport ships be ready?"

"They should be ready within a few hours; we will be starting the initial security checks and readying the ships for additional security in about 10 minutes."

"Good, nice work numbuh 575."

"Thank you," replied numbuh 575.

Numbuh 575 was the leader of sector V and was proud and honored to have such an operation taking place on his sector and at his tree house. He was a very good operative, and he had a strong sector V reputation to uphold. First numbuh 1 was the sector leader, and we all know what happened with him. Then numbuh 5 was the sector leader, and she went on to be supreme commander. He had big shoes to fill, and he felt it was his duty to do the best 100% of the time.

"The reinforcements, that 30% of all the KND operatives should all be here within a few hours as well." again informed numbuh 575.

"Good, thank you for the information numbuh 575."

"Sir" acknowledged the sector leader as he headed to another information terminal.

"Director numbuh 212 sir, our squads have spread out their search and have started searching the eastern part of the main town of the county area," yelled an operative.

"Good, remember leave no teen uncaptured, get them all."

* * *

><p>IN THE MAIN TOWN<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" asked Nigel.<p>

"Don't worry baby numbuh 5's got this."

"I know you do Abby but I bet there are KND squads everywhere and I also bet they will be tracking us pretty heavily too, maybe we should be somewhat stealthy instead of walking right through town!" yelled Nigel.

Abigail didn't really know the extent of what the Kids Next Door were doing and she wasn't really worried. I mean they had just blasted away from the battle sight, and then immdeiatly started walking. It would take the Kids Next Door a while before they would catch up to them.

"This is like the middle of town, plus there probably searching around where you last were or something, they don't have enough forces to search the entire county area, there just kids baby."

"Wow," replied Nigel "You do kind of sound like a teen underestimating kids and all, but don't Abby. There is this one operative, uh...….numbuh 86's younger brother and he's the man…..we'll….. the kid when it comes to tracking me down and getting those KND mobilized, he's more effective than some GKND commanders I know."

"Common Nigel," spoke Hoagie, "you don't really think they are gonna find us this quick or be searching really hard for us-"

"DUCK!" interrupted Nigel.

At once all three jumped into a bush on the side of the road. About 3 seconds later 10 huge looking armored buses filled with a bunch of kids that were heavily armed with all sorts of weapons and guns drove down the road with another 10 black painted bus with bars following it.

"Ya Hoagie," replied Nigel, "I do think they will be searching this extensively. That was like 20 squads or something, and they were headed for downtown. So where is this hideout of yours?"

"On the other side of downtown, we will have to go through them to get to it," replied Abigail.

"We'll let's get moving then!" yelled Nigel as he took point.

The team dodged through bushes, fences, trash cans, anything to keep them concealed. Hoagie and Abigail kept up pretty well but they should be able to, considering they were TND. When they got through the suburb they finally entered the east side of town. The streets were filled with the buses and kids were running around everywhere forcing teens that were tied up into the buses. There were three main teen places in town, and all three were raided at the same time. Luckily their teen base under the root beer/coffee bar further down the road hadn't been discovered or hit yet.

"What!" yelled Abigail, "They're like taking all the teens, look Hoagie there's Molly Fisher from school, now I know she is not even affiliated with the KND, evil teens, or the TND, why are they taking her?" she asked.

"MMM…..." Nigel thought for a second, "They don't know where I am and they can't track me, at least easily so I bet they are getting everyone and interrogating them as to find out where I am or if they have seen me. It's a lot of extra work but Shaunie is probably getting the entire Kids Next Door organization to help him, and that means thousands of operatives in the area. I would be willing to bet my next lunch that in about 24-36 hours all the teens good or bad in the area will be captured and thoroughly questioned if they know anything, effectively making my life harder because now we have to avoid almost everyone and we have to be basically invisible, if anyone spots us and the KND finds and questions them, they'll find us in no-time."

"Why, why are they doing this?" asked Abigail, "They are only after you and now after that little stunt to save you, me and Hoagie too, why are they bringing all these teens into this search?"

"Listen, we don't have time to think, only time to act. Once we are at the TND hideout we can talk; so come on!" yelled Nigel as he ran as fast has he could and headed towards a building.

Nigel then approached a building that was pretty tall; he then jumped on a railing that lead to a window ledge that lead to a stone statue that lead to the roof of the building. With four steps he had jumped 3 stories up.

"Come on!" he yelled "the skies are clear of KND search aircraft for now, but not for long. We have to move fast to get past these kids before they have air support to search from above, let's go."

"There is just one thing," informed Abigail, "Are you crazy!"

"What?"

"Numbuh 5 can't jump like that, your three stories tall!, and I know Hoagie can't."

"Heyyyy," complained Hoagie, "I might be able to."

Abigail just gave him the look. It was true Nigel was the most nimble and quickest of them all. Then again they didn't train on the planet "Horseesauce" which has a gravity 3 times of what earth has. After training there Nigel could jump 25 feet without breaking a sweat, crazy considering he was only human.

"There is no time, just try to jump up here."

"Sorry, but no can do, we just gonna have to find another way baby," replied Abigail.

"Ok," Nigel started to laugh a bit, "the only other way to get past them is through the sewer, so then let's get moving."

As Nigel got ready to jump down Abigail jumped up, just barely making it on the ledge.

"Why don't we go with your plan."

"Sounds good, let's go Hoagie."

Hoagie just laughed, "Why try and jump way up there when I can have machines do it for me."

With that he pulled out a gun from his bag with a hook attached to it, shot the gun, and the hook griped the side of the building pulling Hoagie up to the roof.

"Ok, I'm ready," replied Hoagie with a big smile on his face.

"Let's move then," replied Nigel. He was surprised but not really surprised, Hoagie was the best at inventing cool useful machines. Of course he did get a slap from Abby when she yelled at him for not telling her he had a tool to get him up there.

"I had to jump and risk my life when all you did was use a stupid gun!"

"Sorry Abs I forgot," he smiled.

"We'll…...just remember next time." She smiled back while instantly changing her attitude.

Abby really couldn't be mad at Hoagie, he truly was sincere and kinda cute. Hoagie had started calling her "Abs" ever since they realized they kind of had a thing for each other. Hoagie had felt it longer than Abby had; he always figured that it was because he thought Cree was awesome, then when Abby grew up, he started to realize how awesome she was, even more than Cree.

They both smiled at each other and just stood there for awhile taking in the moment. Hoagie was usually at some base informing the teens of the TND that went out on missions, so he rarely got to go out with Abby or anybody else on a mission, so they both cherished these moments when they could both be in the action together, it was kind of exciting.

…."um"…."We could just stand here and wait for them to spot us, hey, why don't I start waving my arms around and try to catch their attention. We have to move now but the problem is, I DON'T KNOW where we are going….so…... let's get moving lovebirds!" yelled Nigel who startled the two who were already in a sort of trance.

"Don't call us lovebirds fool, were just…...ahhh….. never mind let's get moving," replied Abby.

And just like that the team started jumping the rooftops to get through the main part of the town. The kids on the ground didn't even notice them jumping the rooftops above. When they had finished they got off the roofs and started hiding between cars, mailboxes, and other objects until they came to a lot with a few bushes and trees that was right next to the teen bar. The KND didn't hit this spot because it was a little out of town, plus everyone thought it was just a regular restaurant.

"Ok Nigel, this is the place."

"Looks just like a restaurant, are you sure only the TND knows this place exists."

"Ya, ya, numbuh 5's sure."

"Ok, let's go-"

All of a sudden a bus like the ones in town all armored up with a bunch of gunned up kids on it pulled up along with a black prison bus. Out of the buses came 20 kids who bashed their way into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>IN RESTAURANT<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok kids, look through everything, and I mean everything, it could be a secret evil teen hideout. Remember what numbuh 212 our director said, the KND doesn't know all the teen hideout places so we have to remain vigilant, search it all."<p>

This operative was the leader of a squad and also a member of sector V. He was part of the main search group that was sent into the downtown area just moments ago. He had a feeling something was up here."

The group of kids started searching everywhere. They knocked over tables, chairs; they looked under rugs; they searched behind the bar; everywhere they looked for signs of a passage or entrance to a hideout below.

"Sir, are you sure this is a place for evil teens?" asked another operative.

"We'll, I have a hunch. One time I walked past this place and I saw some teens entering it as a group, and then a few hours later I saw them exiting it with their cloths torn and they just looked very tired. Then the next time I followed a group of teens in here and when I got inside they had disappeared, so obviously I am very suspicious of this place-"

"Hey," interupted a waiter. He was in his older teens, "You can't make a mess in here and just knock stuff over, what are you doing?"

The waiter put his face right up to the leader operative and continued to yell.

The leader just sighed, aimed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R right at the older teens face, and fired…... "SLAP"

The teen was thrown back a hit a table knocking it over.

After a few minutes of searching the other operative spoke, "Sir, we have searched the building and we have no sign or any indications of it being a teen hideout, orders sir?"

The leader silently thought for a moment.

"Should we place a mustered bomb in here anyway sir…...numbuh 410…?"

…..."No, must have been my imagination. Let's get out of here."

All of the kids exited the restaurant and boarded the buses, and just when numbuh 410 was about to leave the teen waiter crawled to the door with little birds flying around his head.

"You…...ca...…can't…...be...….in…...he...here."

Once again the leader sighed, aimed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R right at the older teens face, and fired… "SLAP"…."stupid teen" smirked the leader as he stuck out his tongue, and ran to get on the bus.

* * *

><p>JUST OUTSIDE<p>

* * *

><p>"They are starting to go, let's move," yelled Nigel.<p>

The three ran through the bushes and entered the ransacked, destroyed restaurant.

"Jimmy, you alright man?" asked Hoagie as he went to help up the twice shot teen.

"I…...think…...so?" responded the waiter.

"Sorry man, but I got to go. Talk to you later," yelled Hoagie as he ran up to catch the other two.

"Ok, through here," explained Abby as she lead them through a _teen employees only_ sign.

The door lead into the what looked like a small closet and with the push of a secret button the entire drawer set rose up to revel a secret passage way. The three entered and shut the passage. The passage lead about 50 steps until it revealed a room full of high tech TND tools, weapons, and a control panel.

"This is a mission center, not a base. It has no ships or anything but it is completely safe and secure."

"Good, thanks Abby, but if possible can we get Kuki and Wally here too?"

"Already on their way here." replied Abby.

* * *

><p>This time a little more of Nigel and the gang. Shaunie is still getting the list.<p>

I promise I will update within the week.

Rock on.


	6. The specifics of Shaunie's Plan

I do not own KND.

Here we go...

* * *

><p>AT THE SECTOR V TREESHOUSE<p>

"Welcome back sir, how was your hopefully productive albeit short trip to the moon base?" asked numbuh 212.

"It was good Mike, I got all the information I needed but unfortunately," he leaned in close to numbuh 212's ear, "Joey is still under the control of Uncle, I was hoping that Uncle's time on earth would have loosened his grip with our commander but it looks like for now he is still in control of him, and us."

"That's too bad sir….. but we are well on our way to completing your initial objectives. More than half of the known teen hideouts have been searched. We also uncovered by interrogating and with additional random searches, 5 more evil teen hideouts. We have also captured all of the adults you instructed to procure including…...ah…...Mr. Boss…..."

"O…...and how did that go?"

"We'll," he gave a nervous chuckle, "he gave the KND squads quite a fight; took over 30 kids just to get him finally tied and locked up…..."

"Ha…...that sounds like my dad, where do you think I got my stubbornness from…...anyway what else?"

"In total we have captured over 45 wanted evil teens along with over 120 random teens that were with them. We have about 125 more wanted teens that are within the buhmillion mile area that we still have to find. We have initiated air defense cream cover 4, meaning we have around 100 fighter aircraft in the air with an additional 100 on the way, not including the transport flyers and search flyers. Our earth orbiting space stations weapons system is up and ready, along with sector V's and the other sectors' air defense systems."

"Good, how are the reinforcements coming?"

"The numbers just came in, as of now we have almost 60% of all operatives in the KND here, out of that 60% more than half of them are doing the searches with the rest of them ready to relieve the current search squads when night falls, another 10% of all operatives within the KND are on their way to reinforce us. Additionally, at the surrounding sector tree houses in North America we have tripled security, so if Nigel attacks one of those even though they are really far away, they will be ready."

"Sweet, any update on the ship that Nigel and those other teens were flying on?"

"Yes sir, they tracked the ship and it landed in a baseball field, as a matter of fact two of your decommissioning squads should be getting to the ship now, and the other 6 are here at sector V waiting for further orders."

"That's 8 squads, what about the other two?"

"We sent one to look for high priority teen old numbuh 4 and one to look for high priority teen old numbuh 3, we sent them to their houses first but they wernt there, so they are scanning the area…...actually I think I was just told a second ago that they picked up the trails of both Kuki and Wally and we believe they will converge at some point."

"Good, excellent Mike, I know this is confusing but with such a wide range of KND operating the area, we soon will remove all of Nigel's possible ways to get to the moon, soon he will have no other options."

"Yes sir," responded numbuh 212.

Shaunie just looked at the monitors and the many operatives on the bridge. Many were giving orders and moving around. He was leading the largest mission ever attempted by the Kids Next Door. They were effectively occupying like a buhmillion mile area, taking almost all the teens, and searching for a super operative and the rest of the TND all at the same time. It did his heart good to see what potential and power the KND had.

"….Um…..sir..…"

"What's up Mike?"

"What about the list-"

"O ya, that's right."

He handed a list to numbuh 212. The list included what Shaunie thought to be possible TND operative's names and code numbers along with some possible locations of their secret hideouts.

"Wa…..sir…..are you kidding me?"

"What?" inquired Shaunie.

He leaned up to Shaunie's ear, "This list has the names of some pretty high up, we'll let me put it better, legendary KND members. It includes numbuh 100 and numbuh 83 named Sonya. Ha, as if one supreme commander wasn't enough to go after…...uh…...numbuh 84 named Lee who I also believe was a global tactical officer, sounds fantastic…...and numbuh 60 named Patton…...we'll," His voice went a little sarcastic, "I think you picked the all star team to go against, I think this list is insane...…and I think we are way out of our league if we go up against them. Just one or two of those guys could bash through our defenses and get through the sector V tree house right now, I mean do you see who is on this list…...look, here is another one, numbuh 86-"

Mike remained silent at his foolish mistake and Shaunie just looked at him with a frown.

Shaunie then spoke in a silent, almost defeated but still confident voice.

"Mike…...I know who is on that list…...I wrote it...….and don't you think for a second I don't regret it. I wish I didn't know anything about the TND. I wish I didn't have to go up against some of my friends, my idols, my heroes…...and I wish I didn't have to go up against family, but it is my duty to complete my mission to the best of my ability, no matter the cost. I can't change reality, but I can't just ignore it, I just have to deal with it. I have to do what I have to do…...it's as simple as that."

"Sir…..I just don't see how we-"

Shaunie got irritated at Mike's non-believing, defeatist response. He usually embraced criticism and critiques to his thoughts and motives, Shaunie knew he wasn't perfect, but not today. It was the situation that changed everything; he had had a short temper ever since Uncle had showed up and started giving evil orders that he had to follow.

"LOOK at what we've done man! Are you and IDOT?" yelled Shaunie.

"…Uh…" Mike was speechless.

"I'm sorry Mike…...I didn't mean to yell at you...….what I mean is look at what we have accomplished. In a few hours we have taken the fight to them, in just a few hours we have captured almost all of the enemies that we have been fighting for years, we have search teams scanning a buhmillion miles out, the entire KND is mobilized, and right now Nigel Uno is on the run, NIGEL UNO, the guy who has no limits, the one who was thought to be invincible, the legend…..….we did that man, nothing can stop us but ourselves. We have the element of surprise because no teens know what we're doing, especially the TND, and we have the loyalty of the 10 best decommissioning teams the KND has ever had. I don't doubt them, not for one second…...and neither should you."

"I just think…..…What if they know and mobilize against us?…..." Numbuh 212's voice was still shallow from his friends lash out.

"We'll then we will lose, we would not be able to withstand an attack of Nigel and all the TND at once, but I don't think that will happen. This was a total attack plan and I knew it would have some weaknesses in it, mainly being the needed element of surprise, but that doesn't matter now. We can do this Mike, together we can be the best…...stay with me, don't get lost in the fog soldier, I need you…..."

There was a pause. The two friends just looked at each other. They had been at the training academy together and had been friends ever since. Even though Shaunie was always better than Mike would ever be, it never got to him, and Mike knew that. Their friendship was stronger than anything, and Mike always knew that whatever he did would be forgiven or accepted by his true friend.

"Alright, I'm sorry I got all over you stuff…...you just act so strong all the time and never let your guard down so it's hard to tell what you're thinking. I know this is affecting you just as hard as any of us, no…...even harder…... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," quietly responded Shaunie. He was a little upset that his anger got to him, but he was after all being given the ultimate test. He was being tested with whether to follow orders over desires, and that was the hardest battle any leader needed to face….…"Alright…give the order for the decommissioning squads to start searching…...and Mike…thanks man."

"We'll always be tight man, never give it a second thought."

Mike ordered 3 of the waiting reserve decommissioning squads to start hunting for the high priority teens that were on Shaunie's list while keeping the last 3 resting and ready to switch shifts later in the night. At first the decommissioning special force operatives couldn't believe it, almost everyone on the list were legends in the KND, but after hearing the story that was used earlier about the adults and the fake mind scrambling plot they immediately got into action and left to go search.

"Sir," spoke numbuh 575 the leader of sector V, "I have one of your special decommissioning squads on the radio for you. They have information regarding the spotted ship that landed in the baseball field."

"Good" responded Shaunie as he took the call.

"Sir, this is numbuh 536, we have reached the ship and it looks like it landed about 1 hour ago, which means they couldn't have gone too far. I can also spot some tracks; one set is clearly visible and are the tracks of a fairly large but not heavy individual, the other two are very faint, especially one set that I lose about 20 feet from the crash site."

"Anything else?"

"Not right now sir we-

There was some muffled talk in the background, and then the operative spoke again.

"Sir….we…uh…found a yipper card here with the writing _numbuh 2_ on the side of the card."

"Ya that is Hoagie Gilligan's card alright, okay how long can you follow the tracks for?"

"We can follow Gilligan's tracks all day, it looks like he doesn't know how to hide them very well, we're moving now sir."

"Good, keep me informed," commanded Shaunie.

With that he hanged up the phone. The ship was obviously Hoagies and so were the heavy footprints, the lighter ones were Abby's, and of course the ones that his decommissioning squad lost track of after awhile were Nigel's. But as long as Hoagie and Abby remained with Nigel, it wouldn't be hard to track him.

"Sir, I also have another issue to discuss with you," spoke numbuh 575.

"What is it Billy?"

"I asked director numbuh 212 when we were going to start hitting the heavier teen and adult instillations and when we were going to start actually transporting the teens and adults to the prisons on either the moon base or the arctic prison, and he said you had the answer, and with our holding cells in the tree house getting a little tight, I was going to ask you when we will start actually getting the prisoners transported out of here."

"I think I will do this in bulk, MIKE! could you get over here please," yelled Shaunie.

Mike was over at a distant console giving orders and overseeing the decommissioning squads, but as soon as he heard Shaunie, he ran over to where he was.

"Ya, what's up?"

"Gentleboys, I think it is time I reveal to you my true intentions on how to contain Nigel."

"We'll you usually work with anonymity and mysteriousness, but go ahead anyway," responded numbuh 212.

"My plan requires both of you, and it will involve moving the Kids Next Door operatives twice in the name of security, but it's always better to be safe then sorry, agreed?"

"Yes sir, so what do you require of me and the director?" responded numbuh 575.

"This is my plan: first we have to finish up the capturing of the teens and adults in the search area, and that includes hitting their major instillations. In order to do that, we will prepare 2-3 platoons of KND ready on transport air ships and we will send them to a major instillation, like that teen place, the _Point_. While in route, we will use our strike fighter planes, our SSM's from the sector V tree house (surface to surface missiles), and the KND earth orbiting space stations weapons system to strike the bases with mustard or ketchup or spicy sauce attacks. Then directly after the strikes, the kids should arrive and just have to pick the teens out of the sticky mess, no fighting required. I don't want my kids fighting a bunch of hardened evil teens strung up on coffee or soda, even if we out number them."

"Makes sense sir, but what about transporting them out of sector V after we capture them?" asked numbuh 212.

"Here is where it gets tricky, since our prison ships to the moon will be carrying experienced, smart, and trained evil teens, I want quadruple security on the ships; and in order to do that I will have to use most of the KND operatives for security. So I will in effect be depleting our searching ability here on earth to keep up the security at the moon base, and by the time it is over only about 20% of the KND will be looking for Nigel, while like 70% of all other KND operatives who were first searching for the teens here, will be at the moon base. Then when I am sure that the security systems are ready on the moon base, we will again re-transport all the operatives back from the moon base to sector V to look for Nigel again, and this time for real. Remember, right now I am getting rid of Nigel's options to get off earth, not actually looking for Nigel, and having 20% of all KND forces look for him will give him that illusion while maximizing my security capabilities at the moon base."

"So in effect we are moving more than half of the KND from here to the moon base to secure all the teens, then back here again to actually look for him. Will that 20% be enough to hold Nigel on earth?" cleared up numbuh 575.

"We will condense our scanning area to only encompass just outside the sector V tree house, and at this point we will convert to defense to ensure Nigel stays on earth, then back to offense when I along with the rest of the KND operatives return from the moon base. Remember by this time the only option of Nigel getting off earth is really to steal a ship from sector V, and that won't happen with the hundreds of kids you will still have here."

"Alright…...it gets dark soon and the search squads will switch shifts with the resting ones, so when the kids who just searched get back, we'll let them rest for awhile, then we'll start transporting them to the moon base as security for the evil teens….. I assume we will not increase security for the prison transport ships that go to the arctic prison." asked numbuh 212.

"That's correct, any random teen with no fighting experience isn't going to be able to overpower our normal security for a prisoner transport ship to the arctic prison. But that phase of the mission starts a little later, so for now get me an update on all my special decommissioning teams searching for the high profile teens." commanded numbuh 87.

"Yes sir, but I have one more question, with you at the moon base watching the teens, where will I be?" asked numbuh 212.

"With me of course?"

"Then who will supervise the fake search for Nigel?"

"Billy can handle that, right numbuh 575."

"Uh…Ya…ya I can" responded numbuh 575.

2 days ago Billy was running a sector, now he was going to supervise a major mission and search for Nigel Uno. He thought it was weird that they were searching for him and other great fighters of the KND, most were thought of as legends. What's more is that Billy thought Nigel had disappeared many years ago never to return, but Shaunie had told him he had been ordered to do it, and for his own good he should just follow orders, which was exactly what he planned to do. Numbuh 575 liked keeping things simple, he would just follow orders, and if he did anything wrong, he would blame Shaunie. That is the ideology numbuh 87 had and it made him the best operative in the KND today, so he figured he would follow that same ideology. Overall he was excited to say the least and his excitement overshadowed his suspicion of the entire operation.

"I…...I…will not fail you sir."

"I know you won't, and good luck numbuh 575; but for now just make sure the new operative reinforcements are getting organized into the KND search squads and the 2-3 platoons I will need to hit the major teen and adult instillations."

"Yes sir!" yelled the excited operative.

* * *

><p>AT THE SECRET TND BASE<p>

"Alright, do we have a fix on Wally and Kuki's position yet?"

"No Nigel, they just called me and said there are Kids Next Door everywhere. I mean the KND isn't after them so it is still safe, but two teens walking around at night is really suspicious even though it's Friday night. So Wally figured it would be better to remain secret, which means their sneaking around, which ultimately has slowed their pace" responded Hoagie.

"Better to be safe than sorry I guess, but if that's the case I'll brief you guys now to kill time."

Both Abby and Hoagie walked over to Nigel and sat down. The teen hideout was more of a chill out kind of place with cool couches and a big T.V. but what did you expect, they were teens after all.

"Ok, here is the short version…... we'll first...…how did you know I was on earth and how did you guys know when to save me?" asked Nigel.

"We'll the strangest thing happened, some guy called from Huston, Texas and told us that you would be arriving soon and probably be in some kind of trouble," informed Hoagie.

"Who, what else did he say?"

"That was it, he seemed really tired or beaten up or something, and after those few words we lost the connection. So I kept an eye out on KND transmissions and sure enough a day later some KND squads were mobilizing in the area and getting ready, so we just got ready too. But then when they started reporting contact and engagement in the area we knew we had to come save you, and that's all there is to it," explained Hoagie.

"Huh…..I think….we'll its possible…that might have been my back up."

"Your back up, whatcha mean?" asked Abby.

"Well the original plan was for me to regroup out in space with a reserve operative GKND special operations team, but when I arrived to the rendezvous point they were nowhere to be found. Then before I could report my situation to command I was shot down – I assumed they never made it but now I think they crashed here on earth, only in Huston, Texas. They must have not been able to contact me so they contacted you in the hopes you could inform me of their predicament. The only thing that bothers me is how did they know how to contact you?"

"Maybe we know them," included Hoagie.

"We'll…..maybe…but it doesn't matter right now, anyway this is what's up: I was sent here to capture a GKND super enemy named Uncle, he is very bad, and very powerful. However Uncle got here before me and took over Joey Beatles mind-"

"Joey Beatles, Wally's brother and the supreme commander?"

"Yes, by doing that he then had command of the Kids Next Door, and so far has used them to try and catch me. I was blown out of the sky with some hybrid KND missiles, I was followed and tracked by the KND, and even now I am being hunted by the KND."

"Why are the Kids Next Door listening to this madman?"

"We'll, do you guys know who the global tactical officer and head of decommissioning operative is?"

"Ya Fanny's little brother, why?" asked Hoagie.

"We'll just like his sister he is obsessed with following orders, and technically since the supreme commander did give him valid orders to follow Uncle, he has to….or so he thinks. Its loyalty I guess, but still…"

"So this kid is actually listening to Uncle and using the Kids Next Door to hunt down its most legendary hero?"

"We'll I wouldn't call myself legendary, but ya that's the scoop. But that's not all, since Uncle has control of Joey Beatles, I cannot fight him on earth. If I do, Joey's mind will be lost. So basically I need to fight Uncle at the moon base, but at this point it is basically impossible since the KND have complete control of the sky right now."

"Wait….what would happen to Joey's mind?" asked both Hoagie and Abby. Wally was one of their best friends and they were really concerned for his brother.

Hoagie and Abby had met Joey a few times. He was one of the best KND operatives there was and he was just a really sweet boy. He was a great leader and he brought honor and dignity to the supreme commander position, just like his predecessors.

"I don't want to get into Uncle's past or anything too much, but Uncle needs to be within 100ft of his mind control victims to either start controlling them, or stop controlling them. If he goes farther than the 100ft Joey goes into a defecto mind control – Uncle isn't in direct control but the victim is still totally loyal to him – and is permanently loyal to Uncle unless Uncle actually returns and gets in that 100ft area to then stop controlling them." Explained Nigel.

"Then why not defeat Uncle on earth, then bring him to Joey to stop the mind control?"

"We'll because Uncle needs to still maintain that partial control all the time, after 100ft Uncle can choose when to hold on to that little control partially, or whether to just let it go. Now, if he lets go than Joey will never be able to be re-controlled by Uncle again because the connection was lost and his mind will forever be lost and Joey would always be loyal to Uncle. Even if Uncle later wanted to give Joey back his mind, he couldn't" again explained Nigel.

"Why would Uncle let go of that partial control if he came to earth to fight you, what would be the point of that?"

"Uncle would want his full concentration when fighting me and even that little bit of holding on just faintly occupies his mind, if we fought on earth he would let Joey go to fight me, and that would be it – Joey would be loyal to Uncle forever, but if I fight Uncle by Joey in that 100ft area, and he wants to fully direct his attention to me – or I make him lose concentration by hitting him really hard - , then when he lets go, Joey will be himself again, completely free of Uncle…..but that's all I want to get into it. I know is all sounds confusing and crazy but trust me, I need to get to the moon base. But, like I said the KND has complete control of the sky," reminded Nigel.

"We'll I wouldn't exactly say that," responded Hoagie.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a ship design at another TND base that can mask itself and hide under the KND radar, so we could get to the moon base without the KND even knowing."

"Fantastic! Where is it?" yelled Nigel.

"We'll, it's kind of far, may take a good part of the night to get there."

"So, we have to get to the moon base at any cost, so let's get going then."

"Hold on, what about all the KND searching everywhere n stuff?" asked Abby.

"We got no choice, the longer we wait the longer innocent teens are brought in and questioned for something they have no idea about or the longer the kids are forced to do the dirty work for Uncle. We have to go, Hoagie. Abby, tell Wally and Kuki to go to the other base and not here, we'll met up with them later."

"Ok…..but….the ship is not ready yet."

"Wait…what do you mean?" There was some concern in Nigel's voice. Here he was, excited at some luck finally, excited at a chance to finally meet Uncle in the proper settings at the moon base and defeat him and now this troubling statement from Hoagie.

"We'll the design is still in its planning phases, I would need like a few hours to touch up the specs and stuff."

"We'll…...alright I guess we can take a small delay, but we still need to get moving!"

"Then let's go baby!" yelled Abby. She too was pretty upset at the fact that the KND was being used and innocent teens were being questioned for no reason. It was time to end this and help Nigel get to the moon base as soon as possible.

With that the group left the restaurant which they had worked so hard to get to and headed to another base that was way farther away. The teens were getting tired, especially Nigel. He had not eaten or slept since he left the GKND base but lucky for him he was trained to operate without both for a few days. You could barely tell from the outside he was affected, but on the inside Nigel was fighting his own body to keep pushing on. Abby was fine but Hoagie, who hadn't gone on a mission for awhile was having some difficulty.

The trek was a dangerous one. There were now a bunch of search ships in the air using spot lights or infrared to try and find any teens in the area. They were also communicating with the many ground squads on foot as well. The three teens had to duck through trees, houses, cars, bushes, whatever to not be seen. They were making progress slowly, but they could not be seen or get caught. It was completely dark outside but luckily Abby and Hoagie had gotten some TND night vision and other gear to see, Nigel still had his glasses so he was good.

* * *

><p>That was the basicilly Shaunies Plan.<p>

Will update soon. Thanks


	7. Friends Regroup

I do not own KND.

* * *

><p>AT THE EDGE OF TOWN<p>

"Sir, the tracks end here at the edge of this building!" yelled the operative.

The decommissioning squad had arrived at a three story building just on the east side of the downtown that a few hours ago was searched by regular KND squads for teens.

"Sir it looks like the top of this building had something latched to it, like..…a grapple or something," mentioned another operative.

"Get up on the roof!" demanded the leader.

On the roof they found additional tracks and so they knew that the teens had fled on the top of the buildings to get past the searching KND squads.

"Let's follow these tracks boys and girls!" demanded the leader.

"Sir, our relief is on the way, one of our fellow special decommissioning squads just picked up a high priority teen, and earlier when we were out they had some R&R, so it's our turn next for some rest," indicated the communications operative.

"Ok, I would love to find these guys but a tired team is an ineffective one, lets follow these tracks until they end up on the ground again, then we will retreat to get some rest."

The team was getting closer and closer to finding their targets.

Meanwhile the three teens headed for the other TND base. Nigel was still covering his tracks pretty well but Hoagie was a completely different story, a blind man could have tracked his steps as he tried to keep up with his friends. Nigel knew he was falling behind, but he needed to keep pushing his friends. He needed them to be as quick as possible, but he also needed them to do their jobs. They would have to rest soon.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER PART OF TOWN IN THE BUSHES<p>

"Wallyyyyy…..…I'm tired, can we rest?"

"Just a little farther Kuki, we'll be there soon. Why don't we sing like a cruddy song or something?"

"YA! How about the duet, "Just a Kiss" by one of my favorites Lady Antebellum?"

"If that's the case, maybe not, how about…..O, "War" by Sick Puppies?"

"But Wally I don't know that song."

"O you don't, well…...then let's just forget it," replied Wally as the two teens continued to walk through the backyards of houses in a suburb. They were ducking the KND search squads and just like Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby they didn't want to be seen.

…..."I'm board Wally, can we go get some rainbow monkey ice cream or something?"

"Uhhh…...no…..besides were like on a mission Kuki, I'll tell you what if you do really good on this one and don't complain anymore, I will take you out for ice cream after."

"Yayyyy! Another date Wally?"

"We'll, ya I guess you could call it that."

"Pinkie promise?" replied the cute girl as she shoved her pinkie in the blond haired boys face.

"Ya Kooks I pinkie promise," replied Wally.

The two were still rummaging around through bushes, trees, cars, and everything. It would have been better if Wally could have just driven them in his car, but of course that would have been too easy.

It had been six years and Wally had changed, they had both changed.

Wally was handsome, buff, and surprisingly…...really surprisingly…...smart. It all started when he turned thirteen. He had a crazy dream after he watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy and when he woke up he realized that he wanted to be a doctor (he always thought it was so cute when Kuki was the sector nurse too); but of course everybody made fun of him because he was always considered the dumb one. From then on he changed. No longer would Wallabee Beatles be known to everyone as the stupid one, he was going to make a change starting from day one of being a teen.

He started studying, he started working hard and getting great grades. Of course you can't keep a lion caged up for too long so after a very long day or on the weekends he would go train and fight. He was stronger than ever, and also very good looking (he was so good looking it was worth to mention it twice). He was also one of the most popular teens in school along with Abby. He was smart, cool, and sweet; but he still had that wild and impulsive side to him.

Kuki hadn't changed to radically, or at least not as much as Wally had. She had grown up to be a very smart young girl, and she got cuter and cuter (and hotter!) every year.

The two of them had always liked each other, ever since they were kids. There was always a connection between them of course, and they went on their first date when they were thirteen. Wally had finally realized his little secret crush was silly and told Kuki how she was the most beautiful and sweetest girl ever. But their relationship was a difficult one. Wally was always busy with school work or training, and Kuki joined the national rainbow monkey fan club and become the regional vice president, which came with a bunch of responsibility including working with the rainbow monkey corporation personally. She would always have to leave over a weekend to attend a conference or test the cuteness of a new monkey design. They were both involved in all of that in addition to being in the TND.

So their relationship was limited with the time constraints, but both had pledged to do better. They both promised to take it easier when they turned 16, and true to his word Wally had started hanging out with Kuki more. In a few months their relationship had progressed more than it had in the past few years.

"GOOD, so let's go!" yelled Kuki as she grabbed Wally's hand and picked up the pace.

"Kuki, what are you doing?"

"The faster we get done with the mission, the faster we get ice cream!" yelled Kuki.

"Kooks, I'll never get tired of your attitude," he smiled as the two headed for the TND hideout.

Wally had learned to love that innocent, cute attitude Kuki always had. She was so happy and she always cheered him up. A perfect match he felt considering he was always in a kind of poor mood, mostly from his childhood habits. He was a happy kid, but he still got annoyed easily and still had a quick temper, but she always seemed to balance him out.

* * *

><p>IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN<p>

"We have to keep moving," reminded Nigel to the team.

"Man my feet are killing me Nigel, can we rest?"

"Sorry Hoagie, but we can't. I know you guys are tired but we have to press on, we can't give Uncle the upper hand."

"Why, what does this Uncle intend to do?" asked Abby.

"He of course intends to destroy the GKND and force all the kids around the universe to do all the work."

"Why?" inquired Abby "Why would anyone want that?"

"It has to do with his past, but I really don't want to get into it okay guys, just trust me he has destroyed the lives of many, and he has to be stopped."

"Then…..let's…..get…..moving…." panted Hoagie.

With those solid words of encouragement the group was off again getting even closer to their hideout. It was now fully dark and the middle of the night, but the KND ships could still be heard over their heads and a few times they had to duck in the trees or bushes in order to avoid the roving search squads on the ground.

* * *

><p>AT THE SECTOR V TREE HOUSE<p>

It was quiet, it was late, and a lot of kids had already gone to sleep. The operations died down some, but not too much. There were still a few operatives commanding the group squads and directing the air support that would continue searching throughout the night. They had already hit a majority of the most important major teen instillations earlier in the night and everything had gone fantastic. A bunch of evil teens were caught in the mustard or ketchup sauce and were being held at the sector V tree house. The transports had already begun and many of the KND operatives that started the day with Shaunie had had enough time to help search a bit, rest back at the tree house, then run security on the moon base transport ships. Everything was going to plan. All of the adults had been moved to the arctic prison and many random teens had been sent there as well.

Shaunie knew the next day would be very important. Luckily most of the teens were out partying on that Friday night and so they were all together, so it was easy to grab them all at once. They still had some stragglers or the smarter evil teens that were able to escape and continue running, but Shaunie knew that by the end of tomorrow everyone would be captured and Nigel would have no options to get off of earth. It would then take a few more hours to transport all the teen prisoners and operatives to the moon base, but Shaunie figured in a few days all of the operatives would be back on earth searching for Nigel again.

"Sir, you really should get some sleep, you have been up all day." Spoke the sector operative who was overseeing the operations of the night.

"Thank you numbuh 575 but so have you, I suggest you get some sleep, this is my operation and ill keep an eye on it thank you."

"Ya that's true but with all respect sir, this is my tree house, and I think I can handle the reduced search operations for a few hours before Mike wakes up. Your no good to the KND half alive, you have to get some sleep."

"We'll…...alright I guess I can't argue with that….…but give me an update first."

"Yes sir, let me go get the files…...Ok, we have 158 wanted teens captured with 45 on their way to the moon base, we still need to find about 12 wanted teens, we have also picked up 450 random teens and we have sent 280 of them already at the arctic prison. Right now we only have about 10 fighter aircraft out just in case but we have another 200 chilling on the tarmac of the tree house, and they of course have missile and bombing abilities, 22 search ships are searching the area with night ops but we also have 40 more ready to go for the morning search KND surge."

The night operations would be much lower than the day ones. Shaunie figured that Nigel would be pretty tired and his movement was limited by his friends, because they were probably even more tired. In the morning he would increase the KND search capabilities to their maximum.

"Good, we still have 2 more major teen instillations to hit, and hopefully all our missing teen foes who we haven't captured yet will try to regroup there in the morning and try to figure out what's going on; then we will hit them with the airstrikes. We will do the same thing as earlier tonight with a few kid platoons ready to move in right after as we hit them…...what do our armament numbers look like?" asked Shaunie.

"Good, sector V has only used 40% of its total armaments but the additional shipments of missiles and shells from the surrounding tree houses in the morning should replenish it. I also have an update with the…...uh…...high priority teens." Upon mentioning them numbuh 575 moved in closer to Shaunie and spoke in a soft tone.

"Ya, how does it look?"

"Your decommissioning squads are really worth their weight in gold, and luckily we have the element of surprise. None of them had any idea we were after them, we just bashed into their houses earlier in the night and knocked them out, almost too easy. We have them locked up under heavy guard and the first high priority teens will be moved to the moon base in the morning."

"Who have we captured exactly?"

"I have…..a…...numbuh 100 named uh…we never had a name on him sir, only a place of residence. We also have a numbuh 83 named Sonya and a numbuh 84 named Lee...…ha…...it says they were captured together, I guess they were on some kind of date or something….and…uh…that's it I guess, I am sure the squads will send an update soon and Mike can give you an update after you wake up in a few hours."

…..."What about a numbuh 86 named Fanny? What is that status on her condition?"

…..."It…says here she was…...excuse me, she was just captured as well….she is in cell E4 sir."

"I see…...very well thank you numbuh 575. I think I need to lie down."

"Yes sir, please rest. I will see you in the morning. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes we do, we will be at full search capabilities tomorrow and I know we will find all the left over wanted and high profile teens."

"Yes sir, enjoy some sleep." Replied numbuh 575.

"Thanks, if anything pressing comes up don't hesitate to wake me, understand."

"Yes sir, better to be safe than sorry."

With that the leader of the operation went to get some sleep. Today had been his most stressful and pressing day of his life, and tomorrow was not looking any better. He was eager tomorrow for two reasons. He was going to finish phase one of the mission by completing his search of all the possible ways for Nigel to get off the earth, and while doing that he would be in direct control of all the Kids Next Door – which is a lot of work. Phase two would be to finish bombing any leftover instillations of the teens or adults that could pose a threat and searching any leftover hideouts; and also complete the transfer of all evil and high profile teens to the moon base. Phase three would be to retransfer all the operatives back to earth to search for Nigel again. His plan was well in action, and Uncle hadn't bothered him for awhile. He was glad, the less he saw of that man the better.

Everything was going to plan. His special decommissioning squads were finding the high profile teens very quickly, and his regular KND squads were finding all of the left over evil teens. Right before he talked to numbuh 575 a decommissioning squad tracked the trail from the teen ship and it lead them through a town on top of the buildings and back down them. The search team reported that three teens had first stopped at a restaurant that was actually a secret teen hideout. A regular KND squad had searched the building before and missed the secret entrance, but his decommissioning squad didn't miss it. The teens then headed northeast to what Shaunie assumed to be another TND instillation, but there was more.

Two of his squads were tracking Wally and Kuki, and they were originally heading to the restaurant but then all of a sudden the two teens switched course and headed in the northeast direction, the same direction where Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie (the three teens above) were headed. Shaunie figured Abby or Hoagie had called the Wally and Kuki and told them to meet someplace else. The two groups of teens were going to regroup somewhere, but Shaunie was not concerned. Even if Nigel got on a ship, he would be blown out of the sky by any of the fighter planes in the air or the missiles from the sector V tree house OR the earth orbiting space stations weapons system. At this point realistically Nigel had nowhere to go, but he still had to remove all the teens or adults that could have been used by Nigel for a temporary truce.

Nigel would probably trick them to create a diversion for the KND so Nigel could get to the moon base, then after defeating Uncle, Nigel would come back to earth to stop the evil teens or adults that initially gave the KND a distraction. So Shaunie's plan was the only logical one to stop Nigel and it was going very well, so Shaunie pulled two of the decommissioning squads off the trail of Nigel and his friends and had them rest only to begin either: hunting more of the high profile teens-TND, any remaining evil teens, or try to find anymore secret TND or evil teen hideouts in the area. He left one decommissioning squad on Nigel and company's trail, and one decommissioning squad on Wally and Kuki's trail. Then when the two groups met up somewhere, he would send a platoon of KND fighters that would provide support and reinforce his decommissioning squads when they breached the hideout and attempt to capture Nigel's friends or maybe Nigel himself.

He wasn't really after Nigel at this point in the mission but if his teams were able to actually capture him, then yahoo! But it didn't matter, even if Nigel had the help of his friends there would be no way Shaunie would let them get off earth. Nigel was quickly running out of options, and Shaunie knew if he at least captured Nigel's only remaining friends, then Nigel would be truly alone; there would be no one left on earth who was free that Nigel could use for help. Only a small few of the TND were still not captured, and Shaunie had a good hope that his decommissioning squads would find them very soon.

* * *

><p>IN A DARK SUBURB<p>

"Are we almost there Abby?" asked a concerned Nigel. It was getting late and they needed some sleep and rest fast. The searching had died down but there were still search flyers above them and 1 or 2 squads in the immediate area that they had to be concerned about.

"Ya…...just behind those houses by that warehouse, come on Hoagie just a few more minutes," replied Abby.

"I….cant…..feel….my…..legs, but I still….got…..more….in….the…tank."

Hoagie wasn't fat; he was just out of shape. They had been walking for hours ducking ever so often to avoid the search teams, and it was tough work for someone who normally just typed keys in a computer all day and didn't actually go on the missions.

"We got this guys, just a little more." Reassured Nigel.

After ducking and hiding from the KND for a few hours the team finally arrived. This TND base was on the outskirts of the county but well within the search area. It was under a quickie mart that's roof could open up so a TND ship could fly out. The team entered the base and first got some quick food and water. They had been on the move for hours and Hoagie was in dire need for a chilidog. After they made contact with Wally and Kuki who were only about an hour away.

The base looked a lot like the other one but it was bigger and it stored one ship. Hoagie would need to make some modifications to it, but that would have to wait till the morning.

"Ok you guys, great job getting here. You both look tired so get some rest on those couches, and I will keep watch and make sure Wally and Kuki get here-"

"I don't think so, you are always skimping out on sleep, you've been through action today way more than both of us plus you can't lie to me, I know you're tired, earlier in the day you did, but just now you didn't even hid your tracks well or ran as stealthy as you usually are, you get some rest and I will stay up until they get here," responded Abby.

"Are you sure? Trust me Abby I'm fine okay-"

"Nope, get some rest numbuh 1 you'll need it when you fight Uncle tomorrow."

She was right. He would need his full strength if he was to beat Uncle. It was always hard to sleep on a mission; the idea of him being completely vulnerable to any attack was a major concern for the fighter. But if he could depend on anyone to keep an eye on him while he slept, it was Abby.

"Ok, I will get some rest…..thanks Abby."

Nigel walked over to the couch to join Hoagie.

"Man Hoagie you sure got yourself one great girl…..Hoagie…..dude?"

Hoagie was already passed out and snoring with a part of a chilidog still in his hand.

"Sleep tight man, I need you tomorrow."

With that the two boys rested while Abby would keep watch and make sure Wally and Kuki got to the hideout.

* * *

><p>OUT IN THE SUBURBS AGAIN<p>

"Sir, the tracks keep going in the northeast direction."

"Good, let's keep following them," demanded the leader of the decommissioning squad.

The team had just been resting at the sector V tree house to relieve the original tracking squad. They were full of energy and ready to track the teens throughout the night.

"Were catching up to them you guys, there is no way they are still running away, I'm sure they stopped and rested at this point, and _we_ are not stopping, we will catch up to them."

"YES SIR!" yelled the other operatives as they continued to follow the tracks of Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby. They did not yet know that they were after Nigel, but they did know they were after Hoagie and Abby. They had been ordered to capture anyone with them, so whoever was making the third set of faint tracks that were really, really hard to track down (earlier the tracks were almost impossible to track, but later in the night they got easier, the maker of them was getting tired), they would get him too.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER PART IN THE SUBURBS<p>

"Kuki, how are you holding up?" asked a concerned Wally.

'I'm….kinda…..co….co...cold Wally." The temperature had kind of dropped on that early fall night.

"Here Kooks, take my jacket."

"Bu…..but if I take you…..your jacket wont you..…you be cold too?"

"Don't worry about me, if your warm - I am happy and that will be enough for me".

"Thanks…..Wally," spoke the freezing teen as she took the coat from her boyfriend. He was so sweet and selfless sometimes it made her heart smile. He could be a big brute and brash at times, but no one treated her as well as he did.

"Thanks Wally," she said again as she gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him blush. Even though they had been together for awhile he never got used to it.

"You're welcome Kuki, now we have to keep moving, just a few more minutes and we will be at the warm, chill TND hideout, okay."

"Okay, let's go."

In a few minutes Wally and Kuki had arrived and were greeted by Abby. They took a look at 16 year Nigel while he was sleeping and they were amazed. He was still bald but he had gotten taller, more muscular but in a tone way, and his cloths were kind of weird, but what would you expect from a space boy.

Then both Kuki and Wally fell asleep with Abby keeping watch a little longer and then Wally would pick up the watch later. Wally had become a very trustworthy and smart fighter in the TND, and Abby started depending on him more and more as he got older. He was one of the best operatives, and at this point even Abby knew it would be a hard fight to beat him.

* * *

><p>ON THE MOON BASE<p>

"Let us see who you are Nigel Uno." Spoke Uncle to himself.

While the events were taking place on earth Uncle had contacted his evil adult space allies to get all the files on the super operative named Lieutenant Nigel Uno. He had looked over his fighting experience, his previous major battles, and all the missions he had ever done. He was surprised to learn that Nigel had defeated major evil adults including "Roy," who was still locked up in the GKND prison.

"All of that and you are only 16 years of age Nigel; that is impressive."

"Could it be possible?" Uncle thought to himself. He had learned all of the fighting styles from his nephew, the greatest supreme operative that lived. Was it possible that someone better had joined the GKND. After all, the GKND knows what Uncle is capable of, do they have that much confidence in this boy, enough faith to rest the future of the entire Galaxy. They only sent Nigel and a reserve operative team against him, against him, the most feared adult enemy the Galaxy has ever known.

"Fools," again thought Uncle, "they will see what happens to their most precious super operative. They will shake to see me…...me Uncle defeat him…... Nigel Uno…... and then move on to defeat every super operative in the Galaxy."

Uncle continued to think.

"No one will stand in my way, not Nigel Uno, not anyone…..except maybe….. him…."

* * *

><p>BAM! there was a little Wally and Kuki, I promise there will be more.<p>

Stay tuned for more!


	8. The truth about leaving

I do not own KND

Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>BACK ON EARTH AT THE TND HIDEOUT<p>

The rest of the team excluding Abby had been sleeping for a few hours by now. It would be dawn soon and Wally was to pick up the watch any minute.

Abby messed with her cell phone to occupy the time. She had tried to contact the rest of the TND to alert them of the situation, but no one had picked up. It was early Saturday morning and most of the teens in the TND were probably out partying until like 1 or 2 at night. No one would be available or awake for a few hours; it was useless.

Abby then gave up and starred into space. She was kind of board, but she was happy. The old team was kind of back together, well somewhat; Nigel had changed. His personality was still the same, his attitude was still the same, but somehow he was different in another way. It was hard to explain. He seemed more calculated, accurate, and maybe a little more cold too. I mean he never was a really fun person but the way he was now made Abby think that he almost never had fun in the GKND. He seemed like he always knew what to do regardless of the situation, and his confidence was astounding. The old Nigel would have used help and advice from the old sector V, but not this one.

Of course the team wasn't the same as it used to be either, but who would expect it to be. They had grown up, and their age didn't wait for them. It had all come so fast, first Nigel left. Then the team broke apart; Abby left to be supreme leader, Hoagie went with her to the moon base to be chief scientist. And then it was only Wally and Kuki with a whole new group of kids in sector V.

Abby thought more into it, it was almost as if Nigel was a memory, one that could never get replaced. It was like the person that looked like him and talked like him, the person that was sleeping 20 feet away from her was not the Nigel they remembered. But then Abby realized the truth, he hadn't changed, they had. It had been 6 years and they had grown up, grown up without Nigel. They didn't know anything about him, what his adventures were, who his new friends were, anything.

They would always be friends of course, but it would never be like it was. Never.

Abby heard a sound. She realized someone had woken up.

"We gonna switch the shift Wally?" she asked.

"I can take it from now on if you want," the familiar voice stated.

It was not Wally that was awake, it was Nigel.

"Nigel...get some sleep boss, we need you in top shape when you fight that Uncle character."

"We'll I'm not really tired. You see we run on the interplanetary time system in the GKND, it's a 30 hour day and we do it in 4 steps, you get 5 hours of sleep, 10 of awake, 5 of sleep, then the final ten to be awake. Its different but I got used to it pretty quick; besides I'll sleep on the way to the moon base."

"O…...I see," responded Abby as if she wasn't really interested. She was still consumed in her previous thoughts.

"Are you sure you want Wally taking the second watch shift, he is not really the most reliable person in the world, I mean don't get me wrong he is a great friend, but he's not too keen on staying awake or being alert with nothing to do."

"Maybe the old Wally, but I would trust today's Wally with my life, he really grew up…...we all did. I trust him the most now, especially to keep watch for a few hours," responded Abby.

"O…...I guess a lot has changed in the past few years." Nigel responded in a dull tone.

"Abby would say everything has changed. No one is who they used to be."

"We'll enlighten me Abby, tell me what has changed. I mean leave out the small parts and only include the major changes n stuff, but give me the update on how you all are doing."

"You want numbuh 5 to sum up 6 years in like…...6 minutes?"

"Ya…...I mean we haven't stopped moving in the past 24 hours and we haven't had time to really talk, I mean unless you would rather stare into space alone for awhile."

"No...…okay I guess I can do that, what do you want to know?"

Nigel wanted to know everything. He wanted to see what life was like growing up as normal teens on earth. He knew it might make him sad hearing all the fun and life his friends lived while he was away, but he still wanted to know. He was curious.

"We'll first," asked Nigel, "what's with the happy couple over there? I am pretty sure they didn't just end up that way cause of gravity or something."

Nigel was referring to Wally and Kuki. They both had fallen asleep on the couch. Wally had fallen asleep like one would normally sit on a couch with his body sitting up while Kuki used his lap as her pillow. They looked so cute together.

"Them, O that's years old. When I left to be supreme leader and Hoagie went with me to the moon base, it was only Wally and Kuki with the new sector V members. They got really close those last few months and when Kuki turned 13 he basically poured his heart out to Kuki and told her the truth, it was really cute…...and on her birthday too!"

"Really, he got over that dumb fear of his?"

"That and more, Wally's one of the smartest guys in school, he completely turned it around in high school. He studies more, does great on tests, and is involved with a bunch of things...including I think the math team or something. He is the one that changed the most."

"WOW…..I never thought Wally had it in him."

"Ya…..Abby never did either until she saw it for herself…...anyways the two started off strong but then their relationship got weak for a few years until they both turned 16, then according to Kuki - who told me - they pledged to be more together or something," replied Abby.

"Cute…..so…..…what about you and…..Hoagie?" asked Nigel.

"Us….we'll…it's….were kind of together." she responded as she blushed.

"Ha, I could tell. He is like always looking at you and making sure you're alright when it's really himself he should be worried about. He is always thinking about you-"

"When does he look at me, and how do you know what he's thinking?" questioned Abby.

"You don't notice it, he does it all the time…...and for the thinking part; first, I'm a guy. Second, it's my job to know what other people are thinking about. I never assume but any battle is like a chess game, you have to anticipate what the other player – or your enemy – is thinking."

"Ya…...so what am I thinking?" asked Abby.

Nigel thought for a moment. What was Abby thinking. Her tone was dull, but was she just tired. What was she thinking?

"You are…..happy were all back together, but it feels…...different."

"Close enough," agreed Abby.

All of a sudden the two friends laughed – it just snuck up on them. After a few seconds the immediately shushed themselves because everyone was sleeping. It had been so long when the two could just talk like normal people, like normal friends, to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Out of everyone he knew he felt he owed Abby the most. Without her he would have never made it in the KND, and never in the GKND, and he basically would be a totally different person. They had always had that cool connection between them.

After a while they stopped, then Nigel fired back again.

"So about you and Hoagie, what's up?"

"Why do you want to like interrogate numbuh 5. She said it was cool."

"I know, but I am nosey, I missed like so much. So it is your…...uh…..duty as my previous 2nd in command of sector V to give me a briefing of the past few years ASANow!"

They both laughed, Nigel used to say that all the time in the Kids Next Door; but really Nigel was serious. He truly did want to know what happened the past few years.

"We'll…..ok Hoagie is a dork, he tries to be funny but let's be honest, he's not. He is kind of dumb in a lot of areas…including fashion….or coolness….he is just weird and it's tough to explain it…...but….." Abby's mood totally changed as her eyes got wide; "he is so sweet and just wants to help, he is just so kind and will totally go out of the way to help someone in need of anything. He loves to just be with Abby whenever he can, and he just makes Abby feel like she's the most special person in the world…if he messes up he will jump through hoops and do whatever he has to to make it up…..he really is the best."

Abby was totally zoning out now. Nigel could tell she was totally feeling it, and smiled a bit.

"Wow, you have been feeling this for awhile I can tell."

Abby just nodded.

"It's a shame I had to miss it, I would have loved to been there for all of that…...for everything…...I am truly sorry."

Nigel himself then started to stare into space and think intensely. He then spoke again.

"It wasn't fair of me to just leave you guys like that….I should have made an effort to contact you guys regardless of the rules…we were just so close once upon a time, than the next day….gone…..I truly am sorry…..but I don't regret the decision, even now."

"Wait….what do you mean?" asked Abby. She had gotten out of her trance and now was totally devoted to what Nigel had to say.

"When I left I felt like I was born to do this. Like my sole purpose of existence in life was to fight for kids rights….but I soon realized I was just a kid that was really good…..really good at fighting….a kid that had no problem devoting his life to fighting for a cause bigger than himself. I got consumed in it, I got obsessed with it…..I changed. And as soon as I had a chance to look back at what I had left behind, it was too late, I was already too good and too far gone to come back, I had to fight. If I didn't, who would? It was my responsibility-"

"Why! why was it _your_ responsibility. You had responsibilities here at home to. You were responsible for your friends, your family. The world was a lot bigger than you. You could have stayed for all of us."

"Abby there are kids out there that don't have what you have on earth, there are kids out there-"

"Just in case you haven't noticed, we have our own problems here too. The adult villains are worse than ever. Sure father stopped being evil after you left and defeated the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, but that just opened the doors for a bunch of other villains to just come out of the woodwork. It has been hard! The KND and the TND have been busier than ever. There was plenty of problems back here on Earth to take care of."

…..."I"…

"You know I was offered by the GKND to come on as a reserve operative, but I said no."

"What...….why?"

"Because I had my own responsibilities. I had Hoagie. I had the rest of sector V. I had my family. I had to stay…...and you didn't have to leave…"

Nigel was speechless. He always had thought he made the right decision to leave everything and go be a part of something bigger. But maybe Abby was right. Maybe he had left the most important thing behind, his friends…NO

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say all that…...I-"

"No….your right….I chose it over you guys," replied Nigel.

Nigel had indeed chosen the GKND over his friends. But he had made up his mind. He was not sorry.

"I did leave you guys…..but I also defeated countless terrible enemies…..I have saved so many lives. I have given a future to so many kids….I know I made the right decision and if I have to sacrifice the rest of my future to save hundreds more, then so be it." Nigel spoke with confidence in his voice.

"It just…..wasn't fair…."

"Life never is Abby….."

"I know what you did was like selfless, and I know what you did was probably the right thing to do, I just wish they never picked you….we missed you so much…it was just…..it is just….sad."

"It is…." repeated Nigel.

The two remained silent. Abby had realized why Nigel had to go, and Nigel had reinforced it in his head as well. It was for the greater good, it was as simple as that. Many people were hurt when Nigel left, but once again, life as they knew it, was never fair.

All of a sudden someone awoke. It was Wally.

"How you doin mate?" the blond figure asked while yawning, "long time no see."

"Ya…it has been," Nigel replied in a dull tone as he hugged his old friend. "I'll talk to you later Wally I really need some more sleep."

"Me too," immediately included Abby.

"….O…K…." Wally was a little confused. He had heard them talking faintly for a few minutes then when he woke up, nothing. He figured they would tell him later so he didn't really mind. "Alright get some sleep an I'll see you both in the morning," he reassured them as they both headed to the couch.

Abby and Nigel then both fell asleep before the new day began. This would be it. This would be when Nigel would fight for the fate of the Galaxy. He would finally do what he came here to do.

* * *

><p>AT THE TREEHOUSE A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

It was morning. There was movement everywhere. Most of the kids had gotten up, gotten some food, and were preparing for the morning searches. The night teams were just about to come in, so the switch would take place soon.

"Ahhhhhh….." yawned the leader of the entire operation, "Good morning numbuh 212."

"Good morning sir…how did you sleep?"

"We'll…...good, I needed time to think, to take it all in, to rest my head. But I'm back and feeling ready."

"Ready for what? asked Mike.

"Ready to finish our searches of all the teens and to start making real progress to get the prisoners to the moon base; I'm tired of all this waiting."

"I could not agree with you more sir, so…..update?"

"Mike, you took the words right out of my mouth. What is the status of the search?"

"The search surge begins in 15 minutes, we are going to replace all the night search squads with fully rested day search squads. Meanwhile, we will be ready in 45 minutes to hit the 2 remaining major teen instillations. We still have not found 15 wanted teens, so we think they are hiding out at the major instillations, we also have reason to believe they are gathering their remaining friends to organize some sort of counter attack with some random teens that are not on our list. When we hit the instillations we should capture them all, but we are still searching the area just in case they are not there."

"Good, what else?"

"We resupplied the tree house with missiles earlier so we have full armaments ready to strike, we have over 200 fighter aircraft ready to take off to run security or hit the major teen instillations in 20 minutes, we have over 40 search air ships in the sky, and we have transported over half the wanted teens to the moon base."

"Good, where do our numbers stand?"

"We have about 35% of all KND operatives either heading to the moon base as we speak or there already, we have 45% here searching for the rest of the teens, and the rest are running security around the search area perimeter or just spread out all around the world."

"Perfect, so you said we move on the major instillations in 45 minutes?"

"Yes sir, we have 3 platoons of KND ready to move in after the fighters drop their bombs and the tree house missiles hit them too."

"Excellent…...I have to say things are going quite on schedule…...what about the high priority teens?"

"We'll…...were doing ok…..we have captured many of them but we are still missing a few…...also our decommissioning squads are going to switch shifts in about 15 minutes."

"Good, did we make progress on the tracks of Nigel and his gang?"

"Ya…...they estimate in just over an hour they will find out where they are hiding. One group is following who we believe to be numbuh 3 and numbuh 4's tracks, and the other is following Nigel and company's tracks with them both pointing in the same northeast direction, they should converge to one location soon."

"Good, but make sure you get to work on finding the rest of the high priority teens-the TND"

"We only have a few more missing and we will have 3 refreshed decommissioning squads on the field in minutes."

"Good" replied Shaunie, "make sure a platoon of KND is ready to move when my decommissioning squads find where Nigel is, just to give Nigel some more trouble then he will already have."

"Good as done sir," replied numbuh 212.

Everything was going smoothly. The KND was finishing up the search part of the operation and would finally get all the teens to the moon base. Then they would come back to earth and Nigel would then have to deal with ¾ of all the KND all at once.

* * *

><p>TND HIDEOUT<p>

The team had woken up, gotten some quick breakfast, and were ready to refit the ship to how Hoagie wanted it.

Hoagie stood up on a box and addressed his friends.

"Ok guys, in order to get past the KND radar and scanning systems, we have to make this ship super stealth capable, and the only way to do that is with these special panels I created." He pointed to a pile of panels that were in the corner.

"While you guys do that I will put the necessary computer systems on the ship…...Wally, remember when I explained to you the other day in advanced calculus how the panels fit on the ship?"

"I kind of remember mate….Ya I do," replied Wally.

"Good, then instruct Kuki, Nigel, and Abby how to do it while I work with the computers."

"Got it Hoagie….….okay guys we need to fasten the bi-negative S couplings on panels A-C with the tri-positive FCT cord facets on the D-F panels. We weld in the space between them, apply Hoagie's special prime-D sec. coating over it and that should do the trick…...so…...any questions?"

Nigel dropped his mouth. He never thought he would hear_ bi-negative S couplings_ from Wally's mouth. It was almost impossible, he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it for himself.

"Wally….I don't really get it," added Kuki.

"No problem Kooks, I'll help you out. Nigel, Abby you guys alright?"

"Ya…..numbuh 5's gonna help Hoagie out with the easy advanced computer electronics stuff."

Abby headed into the ship to help Hoagie, well, to watch Hoagie; while Nigel still just stood there in shock. When Wally made eye contact with him he regained his composure, then got into his game mode again.

"Ok…...first of all…..wow, second of all what is an FCT cord facet?"

Nigel knew what most of that stuff was, he was pretty smart too, but he was still a little confused. Earth technology was different then space technology: but even still, not only had Wally caught up to Nigel in knowledge and intuitiveness, but he may have surpassed him a little as well.

"We'll…...it confuses the radar, so instead of just not showing the ship it scrambles the radar to make it think there are like hundreds of us, so it creates a diversion as well as hiding us," replied Wally.

"O…..makes sense, I guess…..so let's get started."

The team then started working to get Hoagies ship ready to blast past the KND, get to the moon base, and finally confront Uncle. Hopefully they could get the job done in time before anything bad would happen.

* * *

><p>Thanks all for reading. The team is finally all working together again. YAAA!<p>

Will update over the weekend I think.

Any questions, just ask.


	9. The start to the end of searching

Hello All

This chapter is all KND. Sorry if it gets a little confusing.

* * *

><p>AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Are we ready to begin?" questioned Shaunie.

"Yes sir, the KND platoons are ready to move out and our land missiles and fighter-bombers are ready as well," replied numbuh 212.

"Ah…..." Shaunie grinned in approval, "Then let's hit it."

The KND was about to hit the first of the two remaining major teen instillations that were still left. Shaunie had hoped the rest of the evil teens that were still missing from the searches last night would flock there thinking they were safe, only to be hit in the morning by the KND.

"Roger that sir," yelled an operative at a command terminal. "Red leader you are clear to start your bombing run…...missile command ready mustard missiles 2A through 2C, lock on coordinates and prepare to fire on command...…KND transport ships AT1 through AT12 and SS1 and SS2 you are clear to take off and proceed to target TB1of2"

The orders had been given. The red leader was the fighter commander in charge of the flight group that was going to bomb the first teen base. The missile command order was to get the missiles to fire after the bombers had hit the base, so the teen base would be hit twice, once by the bombs and then by the missiles. The third order was for the 3 KND platoons to leave off the tree house tarmac and head to the teen base to arrive right after the bombs and missiles fell. Target TB1of2 represented the first teen base out of the two bases the KND needed to hit.

"Sir, ETA to bombing is 2 minutes, ETA to missile bombardment is 2 minutes 30 seconds, and finally ETA to KND platoon arrival is 4 minutes." Informed numbuh 212.

"Excellent Mike, what about my troops?"

"Along with the 12 KND transport ships(AT) flying the 3 KND platoons to the target, we also have two heavily armed support ships (SS) providing additional air support."

"Good."

The teens had no idea what was coming their way. Airstrikes, missile attacks, then KND troops; the teens would have no way out.

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE EVIL TEEN BASE<p>

The 3 KND platoons heading to the base were split between 12 air transport ships. There were about 1½ squads per air transport ship.

"Alright boys and girls we are going to be hitting the last two major teen instillations this morning. The bombs and missiles should do most of the work for us but those teens are tricky as I'm sure all of you know so remember you orders…...shoot on sight and capture immediately. Do you get me?" commanded and then asked the leader of the KND squad.

"We get you sir!" yelled the KND squad.

"Sir, ETA 2 minutes…...additionally the airstrike from the fighter planes just hit." Informed the pilot of the aircraft.

"Good" responded the leader. "Alright team two minutes."

The team started checking their gear and getting ready. The KND had already hit the other major teen instillations the day before, they were easy and unguarded. Most of the evil teens were partying and weren't even aware until it was too late. The teens were so hopped up on sugar and even coffee so when the bombs and missiles fell on the bases some teens just passed out, and others just struggled in the sticky mess – easy captures for the KND.

But these last 2 teen bases would probably be different. The teens that were at these last bases were now fully aware the KND was after them and they would be ready, which means they somehow might be able to ride out the blasts and be able to fight the KND troops. So the platoons had to be ready, which is also why they decided to bring the heavily armed support ships as well. If necessary they would use the heavy guns and missiles from the armed support ships. There would be no guessing whether the teens were ready or not on this mission, the KND would pull out all the stops.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"4…...3…..2…..1…..FIRE!" yelled the operative at the command terminal.

At that moment 4 huge missiles launched from the tree house. It shook the command center like an earthquake. The missiles left a trail of smoke as they headed towards their targets.

"Sir, missiles have been fired and ETA to teen base is 25 seconds. ETA of KND platoons is 1 minute 55 seconds."

"Good, make sure the troops are ready. I have a feeling these teens are going to be ready to fight back this time around."

"Yes sir."

While the operation was going on the tree house command center screens were bright showing troop concentrations, data, and other information. It was a true command center. There were command terminals everywhere commanding the big teen instillation hit to the small individual squads still searching for anymore evil teen hideouts or stragglers. However a lot of the KND had already moved or were moving to the moon base already so there wasn't too much random searching going on as the day before, but enough.

"Numbuh 87 sir," spoke numbuh 212 as he approached the leader and then whispered into his ear."I have information regarding the search of Nigel Uno and company."

"Good, what is it?" asked Shaunie.

"Numbuh 536 leader of decommissioning squad 1 just relieved the squad that tracked Nigel through the night and just sent this information in…...we have continued tracking Nigel and company's tracks and we believe they lead to another concentration of buildings that are about 2½ miles northeast away from our current position. We believe they are hiding out at a secret TND hideout somewhere near the concentration of buildings. We estimate to reach the hideout and be ready to breach it in 40 minutes. Request reinforcements." informed Mike.

"Ok…...ready the KND platoon we put on reserve and get them in transport ships waiting on the tarmac. It should be about…...a 5 minute travel time so make sure you time it right when you give the order to send them….…...send a heavily armed support ship as well…...and get additional fighter air support in the immediate airspace just for kicks…...and also-"

"Missiles have hit target sir…...ETA of KND ground forces is 1 minute 30 seconds," interrupted the command terminal operative.

"Good, thank you!" yelled Shaunie. Then he again whispered to Mike, "also have another additional platoon ready on the tarmac as well if we need to send it anywhere."

"Yes sir," replied numbuh 212 as he walked away to give the orders.

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE EVIL TEEN BASE<p>

"1 minute boys and girls, remember show no mercy and no pity for you shall receive none!" yelled the leader operative.

"Yes sir!" again yelled the team.

This operative leader had a bone to pick with the teens. Earlier he had searched a restaurant that he thought to be a secret teen base, and when he searched it he didn't find anything. Then apparently according to command a special force decommissioning squad had later searched the same restaurant and found an entrance to a base that was below the building. He had missed it, a teen base right under his feet.

Sure it was well hidden and he and his team were not as well trained as the decommissioning squads, but still it was a little embarrassing, especially since he was a part of sector V. He knew the area, he was supposed to be the expert, and had failed to spot a base right under his nose. Well there would not be a repeated embarrassment. He would make sure his squad would not fail this time. He readied his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and got in his game mode.

Numbuh 410, second in command of sector V would not fail his team, the Kids Next Door, or himself.

"Sir, ETA 45 seconds!" yelled the pilot.

"Alright team get ready to move, the bombs and missiles have hit and now it's up to us," encouraged the leader of the squad.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Sir, ETA is 25 seconds before the 3 KND platoons land, additionally the prison bus transport motorcade is about 15 minutes out to the base."

The entire operation was timed. Hopefully by the time the 3 KND platoons landed, secured all the evil teens and random teens that were with them, then secured the perimeter; the prison bus transports would arrive to take the captured teens back to the tree house.

"Good, let's capture the teens and get them loaded up as soon as possible so we can hit the other teen base right after without delay," replied Shaunie.

* * *

><p>ARRIVING AT THE TEEN BASE<p>

"Go, Go, Go!" Yelled numbuh 410 to his squad. The transport ship started to just hover over where the base used to be and the operatives traveled down the rope to the ground.

It was a mess everywhere. The bombs and missiles had done what they were designed to do. The building was gone, and only a few walls remained. There was mustard, ketchup, and cheese all mixed together and it was everywhere. You could tell where the missiles had hit. There were 4 small craters in the ground.

Numbuh 410 landed on the ground and looked around. The few teens that were there we covered and passed out in the sticky mess. This was nowhere near the amount of teens that were still missing. These teens were not ready for the attack. This was not the base where they were hiding out.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Sir, we have information from the teen instillation hit. The leaders report that there are only a few teens left. There was no one else there and they were not ready for the attack."

"I see…..." thought Shaunie.

"Sir, they're either scattered and are completely disorganized or they regrouped at the other teen base," added numbuh 212.

"Mike…...I don't think they would have scattered. Their too organized for that. I think they regrouped at the other base."

"Ok….…..so what do you want to do?" asked numbuh 212.

…..."Commander…...give the order to have one of the platoons supervise the mop up and have the other two get back on the transport ships and immediately head to the second base, TB2of2. Make sure the bombers are ready as before, along with the tree house missiles as well…...…and…...what else do I have as air support with bombing capabilities?"

If this other teen base was where the rest of the evil teens would make their stand Shaunie would need something extra, something more than the first teen base.

The command terminal operative looked through his files, "Uh…...sir…...you do have…...ah, you do have a high level bomber armed with super-gigantia-big-mustard/cheese/hot sauce-destroy all bombs. Call sign Big-behemoth-bomber-1. I think that's the most powerful aircraft based bomb the KND has in its arsenal sir." Informed the command terminal operative.

"Perfect, we'll use that along with the fighter air strikes and missiles."

"Shaunie, isn't that kind of like overkill. I mean if we use those bombs by the time the platoons get there, there will literally be nothing but a big crater filled with all sorts of condiments and sticky captured teens. I mean this is a lot of additional arsenal we are using. The teens could get seriously hurt. Perhaps we could use that reserve platoon of KND you have waiting on the tarmac just in case to back up the two platoons heading from the last teen instillation sight so we don't have to completely lay waste to this teen instillation – that way if any teens get past the first two strikes we will be ready with more troops." Responded numbuh 212.

"There we almost no teens at the first base, which means they are ready and waiting at the other base. I don't want to give them anymore time to get ready so I am sending the troops as soon as possible. As such, because I have limited troops I am going to ensure that not one teen escapes the strikes. Since the teens are ready to fight I don't want to match fewer KND operatives against the evil teens, so if I hit them ridiculously hard they won't have that chance to strike back. Plus, as for the teens getting hurt…...so?"

"Good points as usual sir, alright I will give the order for the heavy bomber to take off from it base."

"You mean it is not at the sector V tree house?" asked Shaunie.

"No…...the bomber is too big for the runway at the sector V tree house so it is stationed at sector N based out of Tennessee. But don't worry it is the fastest, biggest, non-space-capable ship the KND has."

"Fast huh…...so how long would it take the ship to get here ready to drop the bombs?" asked Shaunie.

"Uh….….." Mike looked at his files he had. "About 13 minutes…...and it should take about 14-15 minutes to organize the second attack on TB2of2 so it should time out perfectly."

"Excellent, then let's not waste anymore time, give the order."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>OUT IN TENNESSEE<p>

Things were quiet. It was so active out in Virginia that almost all the operatives were there. There were only a handful of operatives left at the sector N tree house. Nothing special was going on and the kids still had to be on alert, so they just waited and tried to occupy the time.

"Dude, we have the best job, I mean no one is crazy enough to use the bombs this ship carries, which means we basically do nothing when there is a major operation. I love it." Explained one of the pilots.

He and another pilot were chilling on the wing of the super-huge-bomber and were doing nothing. The entire KND was mobilized and these two pilots were ordered to just sit and wait for orders that usually would never come. The other pilot was playing his X-BOX he brought from home cause he knew they would most likely be doing nothing today.

The two had been called to mobilize almost a day and a half ago, and so they headed to the sector N tree house that has the hugest runway in North America, and waited like they always did during the mobilization drills, the only difference was that this was not a drill.

Of course they still got ready. They made sure the bomber was fueled, armed, and ready to go at a moment's notice.

The pilot sighed and looked up at the sky. "Ahhhhh…...nothing but peace and quiet-"

"Big-behemoth-bomber-1 please come in over," shouted the radio the two operatives had laying next to them.

The other pilot just dropped his game controller. They both looked at each other and their mouths dropped. The first operative picked up the radio.

"Uh….…this is Big-behemoth-bomber-1 responding over…." Replied the pilot.

"This is command, your orders are as follows…...take off immediately and proceed east by southeast to main search location and await further orders for bombing strike."

The two pilots just looked at each other. They were almost convinced it was a joke. They had never been called to do a bombing run before. It was ludicrous.

"Is this you Barty? I told you not to joke with us when were mobilized. This isn't funny man," responded the second pilot over the radio.

"Big-behemoth-bomber-1, it is assured that this is not a joke…...comply with the orders immediately." Shouted back the radio.

"Common man this is serious, stop messing with us," replied the first pilot.

There was a pause and then the two pilots heard what sounded like another voice grabbing the radio.

"Boys…...this is you global tactical officer numbuh 87…...if you don't get off your butts and take off right now I will personally fly there myself, attach you to the big bombs, and drop them…...then I will search through the mess and find you/or what's left of you, and DO IT AGAIN!…..these orders are valid so stop messing around. Time is of the essence. DO IT NOW!" yelled Shaunie over the radio.

The two had heard the speech earlier by him and were finally convinced. As soon as they heard him they jumped off the wing, started up the bomber, and took off.

"This is Big-behemoth-bomber-1 we have reached our cruising speed and are approximately 12 minutes out of the main search area. Awaiting further orders command," responded the first pilot.

They were heading to the site and were ready to go, they just needed some strong headed reassurance that the orders were valid. Shaunie didn't blame them however for it had never been ordered to use the bombs before. These were the just in case just in case bombs. They had never even been considered to be used. Shaunie figured if there would be anytime to use them, now was it.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"See, they just needed some force," added Shaunie to the command terminal operative.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, go over my orders to me operative," ordered Shaunie.

Shaunie was getting a little confused. He was overseeing this operation while overseeing the operation to find Nigel and overseeing the transportation of all the captured to the moon base or arctic prison, so he was a little overwhelmed but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Yes sir, we have the heavy bomber 11 minutes out, and in about 10 minutes the fighter bombers will first strike the base. If the teens are ready like we assume they will be then their anti-aircraft missiles might be able to give our fighters problems, but with a second airstrike if necessary the teen antiaircraft capabilities should be wiped off the map. We especially don't need to risk Big-behemoth-bomber-1 with those teen missiles, so after the fighter bombers attack - which we will attack with about 40 of them which is way, way, way more than enough needed to hit the base and create a diversion - Big-behemoth-bomber-1 will drop its bombs on the base which should according to our estimates completely obliterate the base. Then about 30 seconds after that the tree house missiles from sector V will finally hit the base and ensure that the teens will be out of commission when the troops land about a minute after that. ETA to the start of all this is about 9 minutes from now sir." Responded the command terminal operative.

"Excellent, keep me informed of the progress and give me a two minute update on the countdown to the start of the attack."

"Yes sir."

"Shaunie," spoke numbuh 212, "I have an update from numbuh 536 leader of the decommissioning squad tracking Nigel."

"Ok, what is it?"

"He says that he estimates he is about 30 minutes out, additionally the path connected with numbuh 4 and numbuh 3's trails, so we know that both groups headed to the same place. Numbuh 536 says they are less than a mile away to the location."

"Good, in about 15 minutes let's get a satellite picture of the location the decommissioning squads are and maybe we can determine by the look or shape of the buildings which building is the TND base to save a little tracking time."

"You got it sir." responded numbuh 212 as he walked away to continue to supervise the squads.

"Uh…..sir…...I have a request from one of the high priority teen prisoners that one of the decommissioning squads brought in late last night," informed numbuh 575 leader of sector V who had just entered the command center.

"O, good morning, we'll late morning numbuh 575, how was your sleep?"

"Good sir, but uh…...about the request?"

"Who is requesting it Billy?"

"Uh…...your sister sir…...old numbuh 86-"

"Ya I know my sister's numbuh Billy…..…ok…..where is she?"

"She is in cell E4 sir."

"Ok, I'll be quick." Replied Shaunie, "Numbuh 212 has the COM!" yelled Shaunie out loud.

"Director numbuh 212 has the COM!" again yelled the command terminal operative.

"If you're not back the mission is still a-go correct sir?" asked Mike.

"Yep, but this shouldn't take long, I'll be back soon," reassured Shaunie as he headed out to go see his captured sister.

* * *

><p>So as you can see Shaunie and the KND is bringing the heat on those teens.<p>

Dont worry, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and Kuki are all busy on building Hoaige's ship.

Will try and update soon.


	10. The final attack on the evil teens

I do not own the KND

Im sorry I have not updated in awhile. I was busy, but I promise to do better this week.

Thank you all and enjoy

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE SECOND BASE<p>

"Alright team, that first base was a dud but that's because the teens were hiding at this other base, so we really need to be on our game, got it!" commanded numbuh 410 second in command of sector V and leader of the squads heading to the second teen base.

The squad was once again flying on an air transport ship after having first attacked the empty teen instillation.

The first base had only a few teens so his platoon and another left immediately and headed to the next base. The second base was on the other side of the county so it would take some time before they would arrive at the next base, about 10 minutes, so they had awhile before they arrived. Some of his troops played truth or dare and others just played on their I-PODs or Smart Phones they always brought on a mission, but when they time came they all would be ready, numbuh 410 second in command of sector V ran a tight crew.

He was informed that this base would most likely be ready for the KND attack unlike the last one. Just like before there would be airstrikes and missiles hit on the base, but numbuh 410 was still worried. If the teens knew about the previous base being hit, they could prepare and hide in the deep basements of the base and ride out the attacks. So he was even more concerned about some remaining teens quickly recovering from the attacks and attacking his troops, so they would just have to be ready for them.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE HEADING TO THE CELLS<p>

The tree house was enormous. It had always been huge but unless you actually walked through its long hallways and huge corridors all the time you could easily forget its massive size. The sector V tree house had undergone some huge changes in the past few years.

Even after Nigel left for the Galactic Kids Next Door the tree house stayed at Nigel's family's house. It was only when Billy, numbuh 575 became leader of sector V that the tree house was finally uprooted and moved to Billy's house. After that happened the tree house was completely redesigned from the old Hoagie Gilligan model to an updated model. It was made larger, its hanger size doubled, it defenses were completely overhauled, and it was basically one of the best tree houses in the KND at that time.

For the mission the temporary prison cells in the tree house had to be tripled in size, but at this point in the mission a lot of the teens had already been moved to either the arctic base or the moon base, so there was no longer a need for all the cells.

A particular set of cells were designed to be better than the others. They were the high security prison cells. These were designed for the temporary holding of super criminals like Father or one of the evil teens. They were located deep within the tree house.

Shaunie walked down a long hallway and came to a locked shut door with two guards in front. This was the entrance to the high security prison cells. He approached the two guards.

"Hello boys, let me through to the cells please," spoke Shaunie.

The older guard to the right just looked at his fellow guard, and then they both aimed their guns at Shaunie.

"What's the password sir?" asked the guard.

"I am your global tactical officer and the commander of this mission, now stand aside!" replied Shaunie.

"I'm sorry sir, no one is authorized to enter the high security cells without the password sir," replied the guard.

"Are you willing to disobey your commander...…boy?"

"Sir, for all I know you could be a teen in disguise as numbuh 87, so tell me the password now or I raise the alarm," confidently responded the guard.

...…."Good job boys, exactly what I expected. The password is cheesy potato ice cream."

Any chance Shaunie got he always liked to test his troops. Either their strength or resolve, Shaunie always liked to keep them on their feet. It was just his job.

With that the two guards stood down and unlocked the door to the high security cells.

A lot of the high priority teens had already been moved or were right now being moved to the moon base, so there were not many left still at the tree house cells. There were 8 cells in the room, and only two were filled. One contained almost an adult, his old code name was numbuh 100 and he once was a supreme leader; and the other contained a girl teen.

Shaunie entered the room that contained the entrance to the 8 cells. He looked at the older boy teen who started to speak.

"You dishonor the Kids Next Door by doing this kid," spoke numbuh 100 as Shaunie entered the main area and sat down, "How dare you do this to its former members who have remained nothing but loyal to the organization these many years."

"Listen teen, only the Kids Next Door knows what's good for itself, and since you are not Kids Next Door and I am, me being right means the Kids Next Door is right. You are too old to know anything, your time is up."

"In what world is this accurate I wonder, fairy land?" yelled numbuh 100, "Capturing ex-KND-"

"I have very limited time to speak, and I didn't come here to argue with you so SHUT it!" interrupted Shaunie.

"You watch your mouth Shaunie, how dare ye talk to him like that!" yelled the other prisoner.

"I'll do what I want Fanny, were not at home anymore, you're not the boss of me."

"You are acting such like a baby Shaunie," yelled his sister.

"Am not," Shaunie yelled back.

"R too," responded his sister.

"Am not."

"R too."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I know ye are but what am I?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I know ye are but what am I?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"UGH…...stupid boy," finally yelled Fanny, "When I get out of this ya are sooooo dead Shaunie!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Shaunie, "You told the guards that you wanted to speak to me, about WHAT!"

"Why are ye taking all the Teen Next Door Shaunie?"

Shaunie just stood there for a second. He glanced at the guards who just looked bewildered. They hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about, but they were starting to wonder.

I mean from the guards point of view the prisoners here were not evil, in fact they were legends; also, how did they know so much about the KND, shouldn't they have been decommissioned? Was it maybe possible that only the best operatives didn't get decommissioned and were able to fight for kid's rights after they turned 13. That's not fair, why do only the best get to keep their childhood memories while the others who are just as loyal get a fake childhood forced into their heads being decommissioned just because they were not good enough.

Shaunie could tell they were starting to think, so he cut them off there.

"Boys, as I informed you earlier the adults scramblified their brains…...so listen to what I say…...she is not my sister, at least not in her head…...what she is saying is false and inaccurate so I don't want you to dwell on anything that she says, it's crazy talk…...got it?"

The many guards in the room just looked at their leader, and then the lead guard replied. "Yes sir, but-"

"O ya!" yelled Fanny, "If there is nooo Teens Next Door than you don't wear rainbow monkey underwear, and I know for a fact Shaunie that you DO, I do the laundry every day and-"

"Guards, leave the room immediately, that's and order!" yelled Shaunie as he interrupted his sister. He didn't want them hearing anymore information from his loud mouth sister.

There was a pause, some guards just looked at him while the others just tried to hold in their laughs. The leader of the security guards regained his composure and responded to his commanders interesting orders, "but sir….you want us to leave the room? What about security-"

"DO it now boys, come back in exactly 1 minute…...NOW" yelled Shaunie.

At once the guards scrambled out of the room and in five seconds it was only Shaunie, numbuh 100 and his sister Fanny.

"Why are you talking about the TND if front of them sis, they are already suspicious enough?"

"Answer my question Shaunie, why are ye taking the Teens Next Door..…..and how do you even know about it?"

"I...…I just know okay."

"No, not okay. There is no way ye could just know about the Teens Next Door, how did ye find out about us?" demanded Fanny.

"I…...…might have read your diary a few months ago…...then told Joey Beatles and Mike about it too-"

"You told those booooys what was in my diary, HOW DARE YA!" interrupted Fanny.

"I didn't tell them what was in it exactly…...only about the Teens Next Door n stuff."

"I barely talked about it in my diary so how did ye know who else is in it?" she asked.

"I…...might of…...done my own little personal investigation into it...…..but for good reason."

"What possible reason could ye have, are you nuts Shanuie?"

"I have a good reason, but if this is all you want to talk about then I am leaving-"

"NO…...just answer my first question…...why are you taking the Teens Next Door, a lot of them are ya friends Shaunie…...I mean what about Lee or Sonya or Nigel-"

"I have valid orders from my supreme commander to rempve anyone who could get in my way. Remember that time you had to decommission all of your friends because Chad infiltrated the system. I am simply following orders like you did sister. Surely you can understand that."

"No I can't! They are your friends Shaunie. You can't ever betray ye friends, no matter what" explained his sister.

Shaunie just looked at his sister, then sighed.

"Fanny…..….I look up to you…..…you're my older sister…..you were a great operative, that's why you're in the Teens Next Door. I remember you once told me word for word, "bro, no matter what you have to be a loyal and an obedient soldier of the KND. Do that and you will be the best,"...…I have lived by that code…...I know it's because I followed your path and your advice that I got this far. Now you're telling me to just disobey all that advice, all that has gotten me to this point in my life. You can't just pick and choose what to tell me, you can't just tell me to go left one day because it's convenient for you and right the next day. I have chosen my path, and it's the one that involves me being loyal to myself."

"Shaunie, you can't do this. You can't follow these crazy orders. If ye were ordered to jump off a cliff would ye do it just because you were ORDERED to?" asked Fanny.

"If the orders were valid and it served a purpose…...then yes."

"What possible purpose are ye serving by doing this, how would we get in your way?"

There was nothing but silence. Shaunie looked at his sister then looked into space.

"Listen Fanny, I don't know if things are gonna-"

All of a sudden the guards opened the door and the lead guard spoke, "Sir the minute is up, additionally director numbuh 212 wanted us to inform you the mission starts in 5 minutes sir."

Shaunie just looked at his sister, than spoke.

"I know why you called me down here, to try and convince me to not obey my orders, to try and make me turn around, to try and dishonor me. I will not be tricked by you sister. Good bye."

"But Shaunie-"

"Have her on the next transport out of here, that's and order!" yelled Shaunie.

"Yes sir," responded the guards.

With that Shaunie left the cell and headed back to the command center to supervise the attack on the second teen instillation. He realized something with talking to his sister.

He didn't know what she would think about all of this, but apparently she wasn't too fond of his decision. Shaunie was a man of rules, and rules couldn't be followed or be deemed effective if there were exceptions in them. Shaunie was going to stick to his guns till the end, which he figured was not far off.

He went over it again in his head while he walked to the bridge. "Attack the last teen base, finish the searching on earth, secure the moon base, transport all forces back from the moon base to sector V, find Nigel, have Uncle do what he does." Of course Shaunie didn't want that to happen but at the way things were going, it probably would. Shaunie was just too good for himself to fail, especially with all the resources of the KND at his disposal.

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE LAST TEEN BASE<p>

They KND troops were still heading to the second base. It was almost on the other side of the search area. Though no one knew for sure, numbuh 410 had a feeling the teens would be ready. He suspected there would be a fight to get those last teens who had been holding out for so long.

"Numbuh 410 sir," yelled the pilot, "we are approximately 7 minutes 30 seconds out and about 5 minutes till the fighters engage the base sir."

"Good, keep me updated," yelled back the leader of the squad.

His team was ready for anything, he just hoped the KND would hit this base just as hard as the last base, otherwise the teens would be tough captures.

* * *

><p>AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

Shaunie entered the command center at the top level of the tree house. He then stood next to Mike and glanced up at the screens and monitors on the tree house walls. Through them and the information given by the terminal operatives Shaunie knew everything that was going on.

"Numbuh 87 has the COM!" yelled Mike as he kept his eye contact at the files he was looking through.

"I have the COM," reassured Shaunie.

"How was talking to your sister Shaunie?" asked Mike as he put the files down and looked at Shaunie.

"We'll, like I suspected she tried to convince me to disobey my orders and go back on everything I have done up to this point."

"Did she change your mind?"

"No…...it's going to take a lot more than my nagging sister to convince me…...just give me a direct order from the supreme commander to stop…..and then I'll stop."

"Yes sir I bet that would do it…...we're 4 minutes out from the fighter strike and bombings. We are 5 minutes out from Big-behemoth-bomber-1 dropping its payload of two super-gigantia-big-mustard/cheese/hot sauce-destroy all bombs; however it is carrying three of the bombs. If you have another target in mind or just want to hold onto the bomb for any other target, it's up to you."

"Why can't we drop all three of the bombs?" asked numbuh 87.

"Sir, these things are huge The bomb size to actual target size ratio is so small that if we dropped three, the bombs would not have enough room to fall and hit each other in the sky while heading to the target and explode. Technically one bomb is enough to completely decimate the area, but I figured you would want to go overboard so I gave the order to drop 2 bombs, but dropping 3 is basically impossible unless after dropping the two bombs Big-behemoth-bomber-1 turns around for a second strike." explained Mike.

"No the two bombs will be enough, after the strike we can just keep Big-behemoth-bomber-1 in the area in case we need to strike anything else."

"Yes sir" replied Mike.

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE TARGET<p>

"This is Big-behemoth-bomber-1 with heading of 2-niner-cookie-4 requesting vectors to final bombing approach, ETA three minutes to estimated strike area," spoke the first pilot over the radio.

"Big-behemoth-bomber-1 you are clear to start bombing approach with vectors 7-cream-forty-ice, you are clear to start bombing protocol one-niner-three." Immediately answered the radio.

"Roger that command," responded the pilot.

The first pilot started punching in numbers for the approach vectors and started his bombing protocol requirements. The second pilot was flying the ship while the first would input the codes and click the buttons to drop the bombs.

"Vectors imputed," included the first pilot to the second one.

"Roger, ETA to target two minutes, clear to start bombing protocol," spoke the second pilot.

"Clearance confirmed, start bombing protocol" responded the first pilot.

The first pilot then started punching and throwing the switches necessary for the security checks and locks needed in order to release the bombs.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Sir, the fighters are in range, ETA 20 seconds sir," informed the command terminal operative.

"Very well, open fire, start bombing." Commanded Shaunie

On the main screen a satellite image showed the fighters closing in on the teen base.

"Sir, we have confirmed missile launch from the teen base sir, they are also launching their own aircraft, our fighters are taking evasive action and engaging." Informed the command terminal operative.

"Good, we defiantly outnumber them, so there should be no trouble. All fighters are clear to engage, hold nothing back." Responded numbuh 87.

As Shaunie suspected the teens were ready for them. Hopefully all of the missing evil teens had taken refuge there and Shaunie would be able to capture them all at once, ending the searches for the evil teens and their random friends.

"Sir, we have 4 confirmed downed enemy aircraft, our bombers have taken out the teen base hanger along with dropping an effective airstrike, we have lost no aircraft. ETA to Big-behemoth-bomber-1 strike is 30 seconds."

"Very well," responded Shaunie, "Let us see what Big-behemoth-bomber-1 is capable of."

* * *

><p>HEADING TO THE BASE<p>

"This is Big-behemoth-bomber-1 requesting permission to unlock super-chargers and tight bolts." Asked the first pilot over the radio to command.

The unlocking of the super-chargers and tight bolts was the final security step in dropping the bombs.

"Big-behemoth-bomber-1, permission granted, unlock super-chargers and tight bolts, repeat...….you have clearance to drop bombs, vectors to drop are again 7-cream-forty-ice…...you have clearance." Reassured command through the radio.

"Roger that, clearance approved, dropping bombs," re-spoke the first pilot.

The two pilots just looked at each other. This had never been done before. The KND had never dropped such huge bombs on any target before. To tell the truth, no one was really sure what the weapons were capable of.

The scientists only designed a huge bomb, one that was the biggest the plane could carry. Those were the orders when they were made.

"We'll...…here goes nothing," responded the first pilot as he unlocked the super-chargers and tight bolts."

"Opening bombing doors" replied the second pilot.

"Bombing doors opened," replied the first pilot, "Time to bomb drop 12 seconds…..10…..9….8….7…6…5…4-"

* * *

><p>KND PLATOONS HEADING TO BASE<p>

Numbuh 410 was getting anxious. They had been traveling for like 15 minutes by now and he and his team were getting annoyed of all this waiting. They were ready for action and he was ready for some good old fashioned payback.

"ETA to base is 1 minute 30 seconds," informed the pilot.

"Finally," thought numbuh 410. "ALRIGHT boys and girls, get ready, we are 1 minute 30 seconds out till breach time!"

"YES SIR" yelled the squad. They were as ready as him to kick and capture some teen butt.

"Sir," yelled the pilot, "tree house missiles are 1 minute out and-"

...…"BOOM!"…."BOOM!"…

It was like two NUCLEAR BLASTs, or so it seemed. Two huge mushroom clouds of what looked like mustard, cheese, or hot sauce, numbuh 410 couldn't tell, exploded in the direction they were headed. The shockwave shook the air transport ship wildly while it flew, and then little spots of mustard and cheese started falling everywhere. It was so dense that the pilots lost vision and had to turn the windshield wipers to full.

All of a sudden the ship's alarms starting sounding off. The entire squad including numbuh 410 was shouting for their lives. The air ship wasn't going down but there was so much turbulence the operatives were hanging on for dear life just to stay aboard the ship.

It continued to fall condiments for a few seconds, then it let up to revel the mushroom cloud of cheesy mist again. Thankfully all of the air transport ships and the heavily armed support ships made it through the blast wave and were still on their way to the teen base – or what was left of it…...if anything.

"Wa..…Wa...…what was that?" questioned numbuh 410.

"I don't know sir but we didn't know about it" responded the pilot.

All of a sudden about 7 missiles whizzed past the air fleet of ships and headed to the bombing area, the mushroom cloud was still up so right before the missiles hit they were engulfed in the cheesy smoke.

Then small shockwaves and blasts were heard at the base of the mushroom cloud. The missiles helped disperse the mist and the mushroom cloud started dissipating to reveal the ground.

"Wow…...the KND command did that," reasoned numbuh 410. "I would hate to be a teen right now-"

"Sir," yelled the pilot, "20 seconds till landing sir."

"Alright boys and girls get ready…..here we go!"

Numbuh 410 just shook off the mega blasts. It was ridiculous and defiantly overkill but it would basically be impossible for any teen to be still standing after those blasts.

Again just like at the previous base the air transport ships hovered and down came all the KND operatives. There was no base left. There was no ground left. There were just two big holes right next to each other and the ground was completely covered in a mustard, cheesy, saucy mix.

There was a lot more teens here as opposed to the base before, but no teen was standing. Many were passed out and lying in the piles of the mix, and not one teen was able to even put up a fight. The fighter strikes, big bombs, and tree house missiles had done their job. The KND had officially captured the rest of the evil teens without even firing a single shot from an infantry gun, no KND troop had to get hurt, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Uhh…...sir…...there's nothing left..…"

"What do you mean? Did the bombs work, I mean we saw the mushroom clouds from the blast, did any teens escape?" asked Shaunie.

"Sir, the base has been completely wiped off the earth, it's gone and the platoons report all teens captured without a fight, the motorcade is 5 minutes out and within 10 minutes the platoons will be heading back to the tree house will all the captured teens. The mission was a complete success." Informed the command terminal operative.

"We'll...….congratulations sir, I mean we used a lot of KND resources but it turned out to be the best decision in the end. We have completely captured all of the officially wanted teens." Informed Mike.

….….Nothing but silence. No one in the room thought it was even possible to have captured all of the teens before. The KND had never even tried an operation this big before….…

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Shaunie, "WE DID IT!"

All of a sudden all of the operatives in the room shouted at the top of their lungs and cheered. They had indeed completed the first phase of the mission. They had captured all of the evil teens that had plagued the KND for so long. They had WON, so far at least.

After a few minutes of shouting the loudness died down.

"Alright Kids Next Door, let's get those prisoners back to the tree house and where they belong, locked up!"

"YES SIR!" yelled all the operatives as they returned back to their duties.

From the coner of his eye Shaunie could see numbuh 575 walking towards him.

"Sir, I have information regarding the tracking of Nigel and company," whispered numbuh 575 leader of sector V into Shaunie's ear.

"O, yes what is it?"

"Numbuh 536 is about 7 minutes out from the concentration of buildings where we believe Nigel is hiding in."

"Good, get me a satellite picture over the area," commanded Shaunie.

The satellite picture displayed on the main screen. It showed a group of buildings surrounded by a suburb.

"What do you think Mike?" asked Shaunie, "Which building looks suspicious to you?"

"We'll...…a couple of them do…...I mean that warehouse could be it…..…or that 7 eleven…...it's too close to tell yet."

"Ok...…we will wait and see where the tracks lead then get a closer idea of where he is hiding…...and get the reserve platoon ready to head to that location to back up the decommissioning squads when we do breach the hideout."

"Yes sir," responded numbuh 212.

Shaunie had completed the first phase of the mission. He had captured all the evil teens and all he had to do was find a few TND members and that was it. Within about 12 hours, all of the prisoners would be locked up at the moon base or the arctic prison, and within 40 hours Shaunie guessed he would be finished with the security checks at the moon base and then transport all the KND at the moon base back to earth to really search for Nigel. Of course if he stopped Nigel now, all of that wouldn't matter.

Shaunie's plan involved Nigel being confused. Hopefully Nigel would spend so much time reconnecting with his old friends and trying to picture the situation together that by the time he figured out what was going on Shaunie would have completely removed all of his viable options in getting to the moon base, Shaunie would then be ready to devote the full resources of the KND into finding Nigel.

There was the chance Nigel knew that Shaunie was capturing everyone, but if he didn't Shaunie's plan would work.

Really Shaunie needed Nigel to just not do anything for about two days, then he would be ready to really search for him. But that constant threat of Nigel doing something unpredictable was too much, which is why Shaunie needed to keep 20% of all the KND still searching in the area for Nigel to keep him at bay and under the illusion that they were only after him.

Since Shaunie had captured all of the teens and adults, Nigel couldn't use them as a distraction against the KND to then get to the moon base and fight Uncle.

The plan was confusing, Shaunie knew that, but it was necessary in order to completely isolate Nigel on earth, alone.

Shaunie also really needed to get his hands on Nigel's friends, then Nigel would be not only alone, but desperate to move quickly and unorganized in order to save his friends, and that would be his undoing.

Shaunie was ready and his decommissioning teams that he personally trained were going to bash in on Nigel and hit him hard. The surprise attack would probably be unsuccessful but it would keep Nigel in the illusion that they were only after him, even though they weren't.

The KND had moved so fast the past day that there was no way Nigel could know what had happened, and by the time he figured it out, it would be too late.

The only problem was that there were still TND missing, but now since all the evil teens were captured, he could devote his full attention to finding the TND with his decommissioning squads. He would push for one final search surge with his decommissioning squads and his regular KND squads to try and find the rest of them, then get to the moon base to secure them in the prison cells.

Soon everything would be clear, and Shaunie would be that much closer to the completion of his mission.

* * *

><p>It got a little specific with the attacks on the teens but just know all the evil teens have been captured.<p>

I know we all miss Nigel and the gang but next chapter you will see them, I promise.

Shaunie just had to finish cleaning up the teens.

Will update soon, promise, bye all.


	11. A possible delay plus Wally and Kuki

I do not own KND

* * *

><p>AT THE TND BASE EARLIER<p>

"So Wally, do the bi-negative S couplings fit to the AC adapters, or the LCS convertors?" asked Nigel.

The team had been working for quite some time on Hoagie's ship to get it ready to sneak past the KND defenses. Mainly Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel were focusing on the technical stuff while Kuki and Abby helped anyway they could.

"Well, they should fit to the AC adapters, but why do you ask, what's up?"

"If we attach the bi-negative S couplings without changing their electro-frequency, we could lose a lot of energy in the inefficient conversion process. If we connected the couplings to the LCS convertors we could boost power and improve the energy transfer," replied Nigel.

"But the bi-negative S couplings have positive transistors; don't the LCS convertors have positive points as well. Wont there be a strong negative attraction from the two positive points?"

"Yes, power will be lost in the transfer but it will still come out positive in the overall transaction, there will be a minor net gain in electron transfer, enough to boost the signal of the radar scrambling capabilities."

"Well…..…...I think your right Nigel," replied Wally as he took out his calculator and did some quick math to recheck Nigel's conclusions.

"Wally," spoke Kuki.

"Ya…...what's up Kuki?" responded Wally as he wrote down the new changes in his notebook, trying but not really paying attention to Kuki.

"The ship is like...…..uh…...ugly, anyone with style or a sense of cuteness will easily tell it is a dumb, boring ship...…can I paint some rainbow monkeys….uh, flowers, ice cream, pinkness…...or love on it?"

"I don't...uh...think so Kuki," replied Wally as he put his notebook down and looked at Kuki.

"Pleaseeeeee!" She asked in her cute voice which made Wally, in one word, distracted – I mean he thought it was so cute when she used that voice with him, he would do anything for her, he would even sing a rainbow monkey love song if it made her happy! (He wouldn't enjoy doing that but he would if he had to)

"Uh...well I would let you but Nigel wouldn't like it..…." quickly thought Wally on his feet.

"Numbuh 1, why not?" pleaded Kuki as she turned her attention to Nigel.

"What?" replied Nigel as he was caught off guard.

"I want to decorate the ship Nigel, pleaseeee!" she again pleaded.

"It's up to Wally not me."

"Walllyyyy! please can I-"

"Ya..…...got you Hoagie," yelled Wally out loud then turned back to Nigel and Kuki, "Guys I'll be right back, Nigel take over."

Hoagie hadn't really called for Wally, Wally had just made it up; he just had to get out of that situation. He hated telling Kuki no, especially when she asked in that cute tone of hers. I mean don't get Wally wrong, Kuki could be verocious, furious, almost evil at times, but when she really wanted something done, especially when Wally could do it, she just used those eyes and that smile, those looks that Wally had always liked from day one, those looks he had gone crazy over. You can't convince a lion to do something by using another lion, so you become the lioness, and Kuki was great at that. She was just so happy, just so herself, just so beautiful – inside and out – Wally felt like the happiest man alive whenever he was with her, which is also why he had to get out of there – they had work to do and he couldn't be thinking of spending time with Kuki while trying to work on the ship.

Ever since Wally and Kuki had both agreed together to stop working so hard after turning 16 in order to see more of each other, their relationship had really exploded. Wally loved hanging out with Kuki, and Kuki loved hanging out with Wally. They might go see a movie (usually she would take him to see a rainbow monkey – all grown up movie, but he got to hold her hand in the theater and put his arm around her while she watched the movie – so he agreed to go), go out to get some food, go to the _point_ to chill, or just hang out at one of the TND chill-houses in the area.

Still it was hard finding time when they were both free. Wally had gotten so involved in school and staying in shape since he was 13, and it was hard to just stop a lot of that to go chill with Kuki. He kind of became addicted to the tough, work hard life style. Kuki got really involved with the national rainbow monkey fan club and right before she turned 16 she was elected the regional vice president. Almost every other weekend she would have to travel to the rainbow monkey headquarters to test rainbow monkeys, have conferences, or work one on one with the designers. She was actually offered a job with the rainbow monkey corporation – she would have been the youngest project leader in the division of cute research ever.

So big things were happening to both of them, and life was moving fast; they just weren't ready for it. Wally always liked Kuki ever since he was younger and waited to tell her what he truly felt for two reasons. First he was shy, he admitted it. He kind of had a reputation for being the tough guy and there was always the thought of Kuki not feeling the same way. Second, he always figured they would have enough time later in growing up to be together, but like most things in his life, that turned out to be wrong too.

"O…...K...…" responded Nigel as Wally walked away. He didn't hear Hoagie say anything but whatever.

"So Nigel, can I paint the ship?" asked Kuki.

"Ya…...I guess so…...just don't make it look too pretty, ok."

"OK!" she yelled as she went to go get her paint.

Kuki hadn't really been helping too much. This technology was way too advanced for her, so she just helped out Wally and Nigel anyway she could by getting them tools or some soda to cool off on. But then she had an idea to make the ship beautiful, so she did!

Nigel returned to work welding the last few panels on the ship when Hoagie and Wally walked off the ramp and were discussing something very intensely.

"All I'm saying is that I think it'll take a little more time for the panels to warm up. Both me and Nigel agree that the fixtures were a little lose when welding so the weld junction points might have not fitted properly. It will make the connection but it'll take more time." Explained Wally to Hoagie.

"No, the fixtures don't matter, it the couplings that make the connection, the fixtures are just the electron feeders," replied Hoagie back to Wally; Nigel just watched and laughed as the two friends bickered like opposing scientists to Quantum Mechanics. The funniest part about it was that one of those scientists was Wally!

"I thought the fixtures not only introduced the electrons but regulated their disbursement as well."

"No the FCT facets do that, the lose fixtures are just because there wasn't enough time to refit them and measure them," replied Hoagie.

"But wont the FTC's increase the reaction time?"

"O...We'll…...maybe by a little I guess."

All of a sudden Nigel budded in; it sounded like a delay; which was not good.

"What do you mean a little? What is this reaction time mean?" asked Nigel.

"We'll I told you the design was a little premature from being compete-"

"So what does that mean?" interrupted Nigel.

"It means we need to warm up the ship by channeling energy to the panels almost ½ hour before we can apply Hoagie's special prime-D sec. coating on the panels, but right now the computer systems aren't fully completed. So we just have to finish that, turn on the ship and let it sit, apply the coating, and then we'll be ready to go." Explained Wally all in one breath.

"Ok, then let me help you with the computers," responded Nigel to Hoagie.

"No, don't worry I'll finish really soon on my own. Just chill with the others."

Nigel looked over to where Abby and Kuki were. Abby had decided to take a break and Kuki had joined her. They weren't doing much.

Kuki was going to paint the ship but then Abby went to go grab a snack, so Kuki stopped what she was doing and joined her friend in eating. They were both sitting on the couch and just talking.

"You sure mate? We can help," asked Wally.

"I'm sure, just chill for now and we'll apply my special prime-D sec. coating in a few minutes alright." Reassured Hoagie.

"Alright," they both said. Nigel and Wally then walked over to the couches to join Kuki and Abby. Now all they needed to do is just wait for Hoagie to finish up and they would be ready to finish the ship and go.

Both Wally and Nigel sat down on the couches and joined Abby and Kuki.

Kuki was eating a sandwich and Abby was eating a chilidog (a habit from Hoagie).

"Hey Kuki you want anything to drink?" asked Wally seeing that Kuki had nothing to drink but Abby did.

"Um…...ya can I get a cherry coke Wally?"

"Ya, no problem," he replied as got up and walked to get one.

That was Wally, just so thoughtful. Kuki had always felt so warm and safe whenever she was around him. He treated her like she treated her rainbow monkeys, just amazing.

For as long as Kuki could remember she had always had a crush on Wally; and though she didn't know earlier in life, he had always had a crush on her; of course it was so hard to tell. He was always so brash and tough growing up that she just couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Wally always got mad whenever she would go out with another boy or when someone would hit on her, but when she asked him about it, he would just shrug it off. It just got her so frustrated some times, even to the point where she didn't even want to see him. He could be so rude, but for some reason she would keep coming back, forgiving him almost instantly. She had always figured he didn't mean to be mad or angry, plus she was just so nice and happy all the time. They had their highs and lows and they had a good friendship, but that all changed when she had to get decommissioned (or was supposed to).

* * *

><p>When it was time for Kuki to get decommissioned, she broke apart. All of her memories were about to be erased. Her memories of her friends, her youth, and her feelings for that special someone in her life: all would be gone. It was a scary thing, she almost even thought of running; but because of Wally she didn't.<p>

The night before the decommissioning both her and Wally went out to dinner. It was so sad that both of them didn't even converse, they just did some small talk that didn't mean anything. Then when they got back to the tree house they both went back to their rooms.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Wally was beat, today had just been in one word - sad. He tried to cheer Kuki up, he got her a new rainbow monkey, he took her out to dinner (though no one talked), and he basically did everything he could. I mean what could he do, being decommissioned was the sad fact of being in the Kids Next Door, something that every operative knew when they joined; it the end of that operatives life in the Kids Next Door. Both Abby and Hoagie had gone through it, and in a few months Wally would have to as well. He knew his time was coming soon, but what was the point of staying in.

Kuki was the only reason for anything, the only reason he didn't just quit when Nigel left and the team broke up. Abby became supreme leader, Hoagie went with her, and it was just Kuki and himself with new younger members of sector V.

During that time they got even closer than they ever were before, if fact they almost kissed during a mission. The tension between them was so there, everyone could see it. Wally had himself just realized it too. He had always liked Kuki, but he just thought girls were cruddy, with their hair and their hugs and ughhh…...but Kuki was the exception.

He pondered this while he walked down the long hallways of the sector V tree house. He was about to turn down the hallway to head to his room when all of a sudden he heard a yelp. Someone was crying.

He had no idea who it was so he followed his ears until it took him to a familiar place, numbuh 3's room. He stood at the door for a second and listened to the quiet cries. He then sighed as he knocked on the door.

"Kuki...….it's Wally…...can I come in?"

…..."Go away…...I don't want to see you…...I don't want to see anybody…..."

"O…...ok…...we'll…...I got a secret…..." The secret trick always got girls interested. They loved to gossip and Kuki was no different.

…..."I don't care…...…go away numbuh 4…..."

Wally thought hard. The secret trick usually worked on Kuki. He would just have to try a little harder.

"Ok…...if you let me in I will give you a 5-no 10 second rainbow monkey cuddly bear hug." He can't believe he just said that, he was almost ashamed to even know what it was, but if anyone was worth a 10 second cruddy hug, it was Kuki.

…...….."NO…...…..please go away…..."

This had never happened before. Kuki was always the cheerful and happy one. This was a complete reversal. Sure it was her last night as a KND but still, she was always the happy and cheerful one. Wally now knew he had to act fast.

"No, no I am coming in ok."

"Please don't-"

As she said that Wally walked into her room and sat next to her on the bed. She had a bunch of rainbow monkeys all around her and a big box of tissues to wipe away the tears. She held the rainbow monkey Wally had given her earlier the closest.

"You don't need to be here to cheer me up numbuh 4, you don't have to talk with a…...cruddy girl," Kuki spoke between tears and cries.

"No, I don't need to be here...….but I want to be here…...…with you."

"What?...why?"

"Because Kooks…...I…...…why are you so sad? Talk to me Kuki…...you know you can tell me anything, I'm your friend and I'm here for you."

"We'll…...I don't want to…...DIE Wally!" she shouted and cried as she threw herself on him. At that moment they were both locked in the warmest hug they had ever had. Kuki cried into his chest.

"What?...you're not gonna die, what made you think that?"

"I won't remember anything tomorrow, not the Kids Next Door, not Hoagie or Abby or Nigel…...not even YOU!" she cried.

Wally thought for a moment while she just cried on him. He grabbed a tissue and then started to wiped away her tears. She then looked up at him as he started to speak.

"Is that what you think is gonna happen tomorrow?"

"Ye…...Ye...…Yes...…..wa…...wa…...what do yo…you mean?" she responded as she tried to get past her tears and crying.

"Nothing…...and I mean nothing will ever take those memories from you. Not a decommissioning machine, not time or distance…..…..nothing."

"How can yo...….you say that?"

"Because Kuki, those thoughts and memories aren't in your head," he explained as he wiped off the rest of her tears and held her close, "they're in your heart, your bea….beautiful heart that nothing evil or bad or cooorpt could touch or cruddafy."

He stumbled through his words as he held her closer and tighter then he ever had before. He felt so warm with her, so warm he could barely think about talking.

"Ha…..…." Kuki made a weak laugh, "you mean corrupt?"

"Uh…...…ya…...what I mean is…...you will never really forget us…..….cause we will always be together….…in here," he softly spoke as he pointed to her heart.

"You promise?" she asked.

"With all of my heart I do Kuki."

"Tha…...….thanks Wally…..."

At that moment she realized what they had been doing for awhile so she started to blush.

"Uh…...sorry I kinda jumped on you…..." She softly spoke and sniffled as she detached away from him and started to pick up some of the tissues.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Kooks," he responded as he got up and started to head out the door when all of a sudden Kuki spoke in the softest, most peaceful voice Wally had ever heard.

"Wally…..…...do you like me?...Like…...…Like Like me?"

There was nothing but silence. Wally just looked back at her and after awhile spoke.

…..…..."I…...….I…..…...get some sle…...sleep Kuki…...please…...we will talk in the morning…...…ok?"

"Ok...…" spoke Kuki as she lowered her head down in disappointment.

Wally continued out of the room ashamed that again he couldn't tell her the truth and as soon as he was about to close the door he once again heard that pure voice.

"Wa..…...Wally…...…"

He immediately turned around.

"Ya Kuki?"

"Can...….Can…...you"

"Whatever you need me to do I will always be there for you. What is it?"

"Can…...can you stay with me a little longer…...I…...just….….don't want to be alone right now...…"

…..."Of course."

With that he went back to Kuki's side and they both just sat there for awhile, with Wally's arm around Kuki's shoulder. Kuki just looked at the ground and would sometimes wipe a silent tear from her eyes.

After a while they got tired and as natural as breathing they both eventually laid down together.

They felt so warm together, and Kuki felt so safe with Wally's arms wrapped around her. After about an hour they both fell asleep, both cuddling together, both sad that it had to come to an end, but both happy at the same time because they were both sharing that end together. They had never slept like that before, they had never cuddled like that. It was totally different, but it felt so right.

Kuki continued to cry in her sleep that night because she wouldn't remember this night with Wally. She would never remember the feelings she had for him which she hoped he felt back towards her.

In the morning they both woke up, both a little shy and embarrassed about sleeping and waking up in the same bed, but both not regretting it for a second.

They got breakfast with the rest of sector V, then started the long trek to the KND moon base.

When they arrived there was a celebration of Kuki's 13 birthday, it was just a little get together with friends that were still in the KND. Kuki stayed silent and just said thank you when people told her happy birthday, but what did they expect, she wouldn't even know or care who any of these kids were shortly.

Then the walk. She already felt like a teen, a teen hated by the Kids Next Door. Escorting her was a squad of heavily armed KND security decommissioning forces, just in case she did anything bad or decided to attack or steal anything at the moon base. Right behind her was Wally.

The group came up to a set of doors that led to a security room, and that security room lead to the decommissioning chamber. The door opened to reveal even more KND security. There was way more than a usual decommissioning; Kuki was a very good operative and if she got mad, not many could stop her. She gulped, then entered the room.

"I guess…...it's…...time," she softly spoke as a tear dropped down her face. Right at that moment Wally grabbed her hand and held it as tightly as possible. She only half smiled at him then they both walked down the aisle to the decommissioning chamber with both sides lined with security operatives.

They then both came up to numbuh 86 who was waiting at the doors to the decommissioning chamber.

"Well…...it's time…...….numbuh 3…...and…uh…numbuh 4…...the chambers are ready for the both of ye," she responded.

"Wait! What?" yelled Kuki.

Wally just ignored her as he spoke to Fanny.

"Fanny, can I just get a second with Kuki, please?"

"Well…...make it quick…...and numbuh 4 are you sure ye want to do this? Your not 13 yet-"

"I'm sure…..thanks."

With that numbuh 86 walked a few steps away and then it was only Wally and Kuki in the immediate area. Kuki still had her mouth dropped.

"Wally…..what is she talking about?"

"Kuki…...I am going to get decommissioned with you."

"WHAT?...WHY?"

...…."I…...….I'm tired of it all…...….I'm tired of the secrets...…Kuki…...I…"

Her eyes began to sparkle as she looked straight into his.

Wally stuttered but he would never have a chance to say it again. It was now or never and he would not lose all of his memories without knowing that she knew the truth, regardless if she even liked him or not.

…..."I'm a coward Kooks!"

"What?"

"And I'm just stupid too!"

"What are you saying Wally?"

"I'm saying I should have done this a long time ago…...I'm saying the only reason I didn't do it sooner was because I was scared…...I'm saying I wish I would have had the courage to tell you sooner."

"Te…...tell me what?"

…..."I…...…think…..O what the heck. Kuki every day of my life has been worth it because of you. When I first met Nigel at school and he introduced me to the rest of you guys, my heart exploded that day; it exploded because I first met eyes on you. Kuki you are so kind…...so sweet…...so loving to everything…...so loving to even me, a bully, a mean cruddy loser…...I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past few years. Your all I think about….…I…..….love you."

Kuki just looked at him with those eyes. Wally didn't know what to say next.

…..."I know I shouldn't have come on that strong," he turned his head to kind of talk to the wall but was really talking to her, "but I don't know I just-"

As soon as he turned his head back to her she came flying at him and their lips touched. It was like heaven. They both embraced each other and all of the emotions, feelings, and love that had been held back for so long just exploded out all at once. They embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity and they would have never stopped if they didn't need air to breath.

The security Kids Next Door were disgusted. It was just gross to them.

"That's sooooo gross numbuh 86…...right…...sir?" spoke an operative to Fanny.

Fanny had butterflies too, they were sooooo cute together. She just watched Wally and Kuki embrace each other. Kids didn't find it cute but teens did, and just like Wally and Kuki she was to turn 13 soon too. But Wally and Kuki, they were the perfect match-

"Sir, we need to get this show on the road," spoke another operative.

Immediately numbuh 86 broke out of her trance.

"Right numbuh 35," she said as she approached the two embracing teens.

They had just stopped kissing and just kept their heads together and breathed, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Uh…...you guys…...…its time."

Wally turned to numbuh 86.

"I'm ready…...…were both ready," spoke Wally as he grabbed Kuki's hand.

They were both ready. Kuki was ready to follow him wherever he went. She was ready to go. Even though she knew she probably wouldn't remember anything about Wally or the Kids Next Door, she got to experience that kiss, that one kiss that was worth all the waiting and heartache, that one kiss that felt like a sign, a sign that somehow, no matter what, everything was going to be alright – because they had each other.

They both held each other's hand as numbuh 86 lead them to the machine. They both got strapped in and never let go of each other's hand. This was it. This was the end.

The lights went off as numbuh 86 left the room and closed the door. It was just dark and silent.

"I…...Love you Wally," spoke Kuki.

"I love you too, and I'll love you forever."

Nothing but silence.

Until…

"BAM!" all of a sudden the lights came on and someone wearing jeans and a T-shirt approached them from the other side of the room. 3 big letters "TND" showed on his T-shirt.

"And you thought you were going to be decommissioned, well sorry to disappoint but we have bigger things in mind for you," spoke the teen.

"What?...Patton?...What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry," he stated as he helped them both out of the seat.

"You have been accepted into the Teens Next Door, congrats and we will celebrate later. For now listen up. The door is going to open in twelve seconds, I want you to both act like you can't remember anything, fake being decommissioned. WALLY don't screw this up; when you both get back home to earth we will contact you there and explain everything."

"What, whose we?" asked Wally.

"5 seconds, good luck!" yelled Patton as he ran out the other door.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

At this point in time Abby and Hoagie had already aged out and been faked decommissioned, but they knew something Kuki and Wally did not. Abby had known about the TND and told Hoagie about it. She was also informed that she and Hoagie would get into it when they turned 13, but as for Kuki and Wally, they wouldn't find out until their decommissioning. Part of it was a test, the TND wanted to make sure that any operative they would consider for being a part of the Teens Next Door wouldn't run away from being decommissioned. If they came to do it honorably, then that would seal the deal for their admittance into the TND.

There was no way the TND was going to allow the old sector V to get decommissioned. Even though Wally wasn't supposed to be decommissioned for a few months he still decided to do it with Kuki, and that event was the moment that brought them truly together.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

A little less action but still awesome.

Will try and update before the end of the week. rock on


	12. Hoagie and Abby

I do not own KND

I tried to update sooner but my week got super busy.

Sorry it took so long to post, but here it is. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Abby loved that story. When Kuki told it to her when she got back to earth Abby thought it was cute (and Abby didn't think anything was <em>cute<em> so it was a big deal). She and Hoagie had always made fun of Kuki's and Wally's little crush on each other, but they both knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.

Abby had a way of looking at things from both sides. Among other reasons it was probably the spy in her. She believed in the power of difference. For example, she thought Kuki and Wally were the perfect couple because they were polar opposites from each other. Kuki was sweet, cute, and so kind but Wally was mean, tough, and sometimes a bully; but not when he was with her. Abby was always afraid that Wally would treat Kuki like he did all the other girls, but he treated Kuki the exact opposite. He would jump off a cliff for her, and he truly did love Kuki, Abby had noticed it for a long time.

Of course Abby had always wondered who would be the one for her. She knew she was really tough, too tough for most boys, and way cool for most people too. She had style, she had that something extra. So according to her logic she should find a guy who acts kind of lame, was a loser, and was totally un-cool…...right…...No Way! She was going to be the exception to her own rule.

I mean prime example, take the old Nigel and Lizzie. Nigel is a workaholic, always serious, but honest in his duties. Lizzie always needed to be in control too, and she was always on his business. So they were more similar than different anyway…...But…...unlike Nigel she was a little lazy. She kind of didn't care to strongly for many things, except the controlling relationship, and she actually remembers important dates in their relationship unlike Nigel. So really…...they were actually more different…...NO, never mind the example.

Abby would make her own destiny. She was gonna get together with the coolest, strongest, awesomeist guy in the world, someone just like her, and no one was going to mess up her plans…...Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

Hoagie had gone from feeling miserable and sad, to just plain happy. He was on a rollercoaster of emotions; if this was what being a teen meant, than it stunk. Things had gone from good, to really bad, to great. But to get into it, it all started about a few weeks ago. Everything had been going fine with everybody, all of his friends in the TND were doing ok, everything was cool; except Abby.

I mean both he and Abby were decommissioned a few months ago and everything was cool because not much had changed, it was actually more than cool. Since Wally and Kuki were like boyfriend and girlfriend, they always hanged out with each other. When they were not together they were training or working or studying, so they really didn't have time to hang out with Abby or himself.

So naturally Hoagie had gotten really close with Abby. They were always chilling together, she would even come to his house after school just to relax and stuff.

Abby always said it was because of Cree that she didn't want to be home, but Cree was a really popular teen too, so Hoagie didn't think she was always at the house. But it didn't matter, if Abby wanted to hang out with him, then great.

So they got really close and even went out after school. I guess they weren't dates exactly, but they were really close. They would go to get some food, or go bowling, or the movies, or whatever.

Sometimes at movies Hoagie would try to sneak his arm around her shoulder just to see what she would do. At first she would always push his arm away, but after awhile she just let it stay there.

He didn't really know what his feelings were for Abby. I mean they were always hanging out with each other, and even in school she would hang out with him even though he was one of the biggest nerds in school and she was one of the most popular kids in school. Now don't get Hoagie wrong, he was kinda cool too, if there was such thing as a semi-popular nerd, he was it. I mean he was friends with two of the most popular kids in school, Abby and Wally, and the cutest girl in school, Kuki - which made him cool by association (he thought Kuki was kind of cute too but there were others girls in school that he thought were just as cute as Kuki, but if Wally said that Kuki was the cutest girl in school, you could be sure everyone else thought the same thing too. Wally still had a tough side to him and was never afraid to be tough if he wanted to).

But back to what to Hoagie thinks about Abby, well Hoagie just didn't know. She was the best spy there was so she could hid her emotions amazingly. She was the best at bluffing in poker; you just couldn't tell what she was thinking. So Hoagie thought even if he did like her, he would never know that she liked him unless he asked her…...and what if she said no…...that would create like the weird friend to friend relationship where one friend wants to be more than a friend and the other doesn't…...….then things would get more and more weird so Hoagie just never asked.

He just felt…...…..in a word…...…...not ready. He felt something just wasn't there in the relationship, that spark or imaginary connection. He liked Abby, he liked her a lot, but it was more of a strong friend like, and Hoagie didn't really think it could be anything more. Then again he had never really like-liked someone before so he didn't really know how it felt. For now he would just assume to wait and see how life plays out.

So everything continued out fine until one day when Abby came up to him with a plan at the worst possible time in Hoagie's day.

You see Hoagie had been working on a formula to create the perfect candy, and he was very close to getting the molecular structure just perfect, but one element was missing. He needed a molecular control subject, and he thought he knew the perfect one. There was a story Abby always told him about the legendary missing ultra-awesome chocolate-caramel bar that was once thought to be a gift to the Inca from the candy gods. He figured if it was real, he could copy its molecular structure and use it to fill in the missing parts to his formula.

So one day Abby came up to him all excited and told him she thought she knew where to find the chocolate bar.

Hoagie had just had a terrible day so he was not in the mood; he had failed gym class, dropped his chilidog down the toilet, and an invention he had been working on for a month exploded in science class. When Abby came up to him he just tried to be nice, but couldn't hide his anger.

"I'm tellin ya it's there Hoagie, my sources in Argentina don't lie baby."

"We'll I'm just saying that it's too dangerous and too silly. I mean isn't that just a fairytale. I just don't want you to take time off school, to take time off your life to chase some silly dream."

At that Abby just stared at Hoagie, she then got angry.

"It's not a fairytale, and I thought you believed in it to?"

"We'll…...…I don't…...I mean you're always chasing after these dumb candy myths and you almost never come back with what you were looking for. Maybe it's just time you give up? Life never is what you want it to be."

"What, are you crazy baby? You know this is Abby's dream and-"

"FIRST of all, it's MY DREAM, not ABBY's dream. It just sounds so dumb when you use third person. Second, it's one of your thousand dreams and guess what….….it's never going to happen!" yelled Hoagie.

"Ya know…...I thought you were actually cool…...….I always have Hoagie."

"Ya…...well we all can't be as cool as you can we Abby. Just…...go away."

"We'll Abby's not going to change, and she's always going to have dreams…...so the only one missing out is you baby."

With that she walked away. She left for Argentina that night and Hoagie never got to say good bye or wish her luck. He was mad earlier, but he was even madder at what he said to her; he didn't mean any of it. The worse part about it was that she wasn't even mad; it was almost as if she was even too cool for that. She stuck to being herself and at the end of the day Hoagie felt like the idiot. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Abby left for Argentina right after Hoagie and her had that fight. She had learned right before the fight that he was just having a bad day, and she thought that if she came up to him with her cool plan, it might take his mind off of his day, but it actually did the opposite and made him feel worse.<p>

Abby was not happy, but she knew he didn't mean what he was saying, he was just in one of his failure moods. Whenever he failed on a project, he just got mad at himself for being so childish and stupid and would just make fun of himself and bring himself down until he got over it. She knew he believed in the candy legend too, but he was just in one of his 'Hoagie sucks" moods.

She would find the candy, and she would take her time too. Abby then wondered if Hoagie would miss her.

It was weird but ever since they started hanging out with each other for some reason she just wanted to hang out with him more. I mean she had sometimes thought about Hoagie being more than a friend, but that would be weird, they were just friends right…...right…... There was definitely something there she felt – every time they chilled together she was the happiest she could ever be, but it just was not enough. She felt like something was missing, like maybe it wasn't right. She really liked Hoagie, but at this point it was more of a really strong best-friend thing.

"Remember," she would tell herself, "I need a guy who's cool, awesome, and just like me." That's who Abby saw herself with.

But according to her other theory, she should be attracted to Hoagie, he is everything she is not.

"Whatever," she then thought, "Abby'll do what she wants and be out here for as long as possible, Abby's independent and she is not talking to that grumpy Hoagie either."

* * *

><p>It was insane, ludicrous, unthinkable. How could someone be this board? Every time Hoagie got out of school Abby was nowhere to be found. Well of course she was not there, she was in Argentina, but he still always looked for her; it was like an ingrained habit, even though he always knew the outcome.<p>

Hoagie quickly realized what a rude guy he had been to her.

He was just going crazy. After school he would always hang out with Abby, on the weekends he would hang out with Abby, during school he would hang out with Abby. He thought no Abby would be cool and fun, especially after their fight, but it actually was impossible.

He had started actually running. RUNNING! He had lost some younger fat since he grew up but this was something totally different. He was running, watching his diet, building crazy things or rocket ships to just blow up, ANYTHING to take Abby off is mind.

He just couldn't stand it any longer and one day he even lost it. He hacked into the KND satellite system and did a search for all the females in Argentina. He then set his computers to go through every top head picture and scan each female until he found where Abby was. He just needed to contact her.

This entire situation was crazy. He knew the feeling, he had felt it often enough -that feeling of obsession over something. He usually got it when wanting to invent something he dreamt about last night, but this was different. He just missed Abby so much it was driving him crazy.

After almost five weeks, hours of running on the homemade treadmill and just waiting for his computers to finish, he found her. She was in the southern part of Argentina and was almost about to enter a cave of some sort. He had no time to think. He wrote a letter and sent it in his homemade cross-continental missile. The missile was made to land right next to her but not explode. Right before he could confirm the missile landing and Abby retrieving the note he lost the satellite connection. He never knew for sure whether Abby got his message.

"AHHHHH….Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" he yelled at himself (he felt like Wally). What a fool he thought, not being quick enough and not being smart enough to get the message to her in time. He hadn't felt this crazy since Abby made him go on a no chilidog diet for two weeks (at this point he hadn't even eaten 1 chilidog since Abby left).

He just stared into space. He needed something to do, something that didn't involve Abby. This stress obviously wasn't healthy. He thought for a moment.

….…...silence…...

"Ahhhh, it's no use," he yelled, "I can't get my mind off Abby."

He then looked at the wall for an hour until he finally thought of something. If he couldn't think of anything but Abby, then why not just give in and think about Abby all the time?

Maybe this was the feeling he was missing, he had taken her for granted. He never knew how good he had it until she was gone and out of his life. He needed his daily dose of Abby, his daily dose of coolness, or else he'd go crazy.

"Ha," he thought to himself, "maybe that's it, I just need Abby in my life."

Then for almost no reason he started to think of all the things he did to just mess with Abby. He would usually tell her an awful joke or a terrible pick up line (actually he thought they were awesome, but Abby said that they weren't).

He then started to write them all down to just see how many he actually had. During every line he would just imagine Abby hitting him upside the head with her hat.

* * *

><p>The next day he went to school with every intention to try out all his Abby-non-approved pick up lines on all the cute girls in school. He had totally forgotten about the note he sent her and just figured he would spend his time by trying out the jokes Abby hated on other people to see what would happen. Of course Hoagie thought Abby would have also found that funny, and by imagining Abby laughing at his jokes he could feel a little better about the situation (at least in his head).<p>

"Hey Baby," spoke Hoagie to some girl in the hallway, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together, meaning U and I together in the janitors' closet making ou-"

SLAP…

Let's just say girls 1, Hoagie 0.

"Uhhh…...…." sighed Hoagie. That was one bust but he'd try again. He then spotted a long, tall girl with black hair leaning on the lockers in front of him. She totally reminded him of Abby, and for a second he thought it was her, but since she was in Argentina that was impossible.

"Hey toots, was your father an alien, because there is nothing else like you on earth."

At that the girl turned around, and screamed right into Hoagie's face.

"What are you talking about kid!" she yelled as she turned around staring right into his face.

"UH…...ca…...ca…...Cree…...what….." he then realized something. He wasn't afraid of her, he was a teen, almost just as tall has her, and he was in the best shape of his life so he might be able to run away long enough to get help from someone he knew like Wally or something. Wait, he could just run to Abby- ah…that's not gonna work.

Immediately he remembered his courage and switched his cowering voice into the confident one he always used to try and schmooze girls with.

"Aham-am…" he cleared his throat, "I was just saying you look fantastic today Cree, how's life?"

"Why are you talking to me kid…...…wait….…...Hoagie is that you…...you look really different, have you lost weight?"

What did she just ask. She wasn't hitting on him or anything, or was she? She was only like three years older than him but he'd always thought she was awesome.

"Uh…..Ya…..why?"

"Well I just realized that we should hangout sometime." suggested Cree sounding random to Hoagie.

"O ya?" responded Hoagie. He questioned her thoughts. Something was up; there is no way his pick up line worked – on Cree too.

"Ya…...but the problem is….….my homework is just way too hard for me, I was hoping you could do it so we could have time to chill and stuff with nothing getting in the way, what do you think?" she asked as she leaned and whispered the last part of her message in his ear.

But Hoagie was smarter than that, and there was the catch. As if Hoagie would ever help Cree. There was a time before where he would have fallen for her cheap seducing feminine tricks, but not this time. Still, he could mess with her and see where it goes.

"Ya…..….sure I can do your homework, only if I get a nice long kiss for all my good help."

"What! I'm not gonna kiss you!"

"Then good luck on the homework Cree, I'll be pulling for ya," he spoke as he fake started to walk away.

"Wait…...fine…...but you promise to do it and not tell anyone about it?"

"Ya I…...….."

It was like a bullet had entered his heart. Was it really her? Was she back?

All of a sudden he saw the most beautiful girl walk to her locker, with dark long air, the hottest smile ever, and a red hat.

"Wa….…wa….….What are you doing here?" Hoagie yelled in her direction over Cree's shoulder.

"O…...hey Hoagie…..wow you look great, what happened these past two months, have you been running or something?" replied Abby.

"Uh….Ya….I've been-"

"So later tonight right Hoagie?" asked Cree interrupting Hoagie and Abby's conversation.

Hoagie completely ignored Cree and kept his full attention on Abby.

"Ya, I've been running a lot lately. Crazy story actually, we should talk about it later, maybe at my place…...and for what I said right before you left I'm really sorry…I-"

"Um, HELLO Hoagie, are you listening to me? I'm talkn to-"

Hoagie interrupted her by waving his hand right in front of Cree's mouth and she immediately shut it, looking surprised and angry.

"I was so dumb and just mad at myself, I'm so sorry to down talk you and who you are. Don't ever change I love you just the way you are…...I mean like you just the way you are…...I mean I love it…...I mean…..." he tried to find the right words. They were kind of the right words, but not yet. "I mean I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"We'll I-"

"Hoagie, pay attention to me you stupid ki…..ki…..kid!" yelled Cree as she interrupted Abby. She didn't really like Hoagie but there was no way _she_ would be ignored by this nerd-loser, especially because of her sister.

"Abby, did you hear a loud mouth scream, because I ki…..ki…..kid you not I heard one."

With that Abby broke into a smile as Cree screamed out loud and stormed off.

"Abby kind of enjoyed that."

"O…..….thanks, but I'm sorry Abby, I was so stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"Well of course Abby can forgive you baby, she was never really mad in the first place."

"Really?"

"Ya, Abby knew you were in a bad mood, she wanted to help cheer you up."

"Abby, I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid."

"Don't worry about it Hoagie, were cool"

"I'm glad, but first, what happened to you. You look tan, really bright, and something is just sparkling about you."

Immediately after he said that and realized what he had said he just blushed. So did Abby.

"Ya Abby's feeling a lot better, she had a good time, and it was nice to get away for awhile."

While she said this she started getting her books and stuff out of her locker.

Hoagie was in a trance. She looked…...just different. She was so beautiful. The entire time she was just trying to cheer him up and he had to yell at her and be mad at her.

Now he felt complete because she was here, he felt this is where he needed to be, by Abby.

Was this what was missing, was anything really missing.

That was it, he just needed time to realize the truth. They hadn't changed. Maybe their appearances, but not on the inside.

She wasn't missing anything, he was. He was missing that final realization in his heart, he finally realized that he was the one holding back. He had always liked Abby as a best friend, but that was because she was always there. When she finally left he realized that he was a wreck without her. He needed Abby's kind, thoughtful, genuine, and just plain awesome presence there, otherwise he couldn't live on.

Well this was it, and she was it. Hoagie realized that he never wanted to feel like he did before when she was gone. He was going to make sure he never did it again either.

While he was still in his trance, he almost lost control of his brain and thoughts…...and words.

"Wow" thought Hoagie but in actuality he was softly saying it, "…...you are so beautif-"…...

He immediately stopped himself when he realized he wasn't thinking that, but saying it.

"So Abby thinks…..wait…...what did ya say" stopped Abby.

"Wa…...what did is say" dumbly asked Hoagie.

"Ya, what did you just say, I am beau….I am beau what?"

"I said….uh…...you are beau…..uh…...beauro….beaurocrobabble," he responded as he immediately came up with a word that he knew existed and kind of rhymed with beautiful but had nothing to do with it.

"Beaurocrobabble, what does that mean."

"It means you are uh….good at solving mysteries…ya."

"Right"…...spoke number 5 as she pulled out her phone and began to type.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up the word beaurocrobabble, numbuh 5's never heard it before."

"I told you the definition"-

"Beaurocrobabble", interrupted Abby, " the circuitous, vague manner of speaking employed by bureaucrats to confuse and derail listeners – What, u think Abby's trying to confuse you. You don't believe Abby?"

"No, no, I just…...uh...…..used it way out of context/anyways let's talk about your trip, how about later at my house?"

"Well, sure. Abby would love that. How about 6?"

"Definitely I would love that too….that will be great…thanks see you then" he responded as he then walked fast away and tried to regain his composure. If he stayed there any longer he was liable to tell her everything.

* * *

><p>At first Abby was determined to spend a bunch of time away from Hoagie. She didn't need him or anything. She was independent and strong.<p>

That mentality lasted for about two weeks.

She totally missed him. The way he laughed, the way he made those stupid jokes, the way he always lightened the situation up. He was just the best, and Abby soon realized that life without Hoagie was just a boring drag.

She would spend the night just staring up at the stars while in the forest just dreaming of what Hoagie was thinking, what he was doing, what he was dreaming. She missed him so much, but why did she. She loved hanging out with him and would even lie and tell him that Cree was home even though she wasn't just to give a reason for being at his house. She lied to him because she didn't want him to know the truth, that tough and independent Abby wanted, no, needed to spend time with Hoagie just to get past the day.

But what was going on, really. I mean with Wally and Kuki, the connection was always there, but with Hoagie and her, come on. He was not her type, he was not cool, not awesome, not really smooth, not the man she wanted to be with…...But then after spending time away from Hoagie, she realized he was the guy for her.

He made her feel so special, so needed, so wanted…...and she had just realized it with all this time away from him.

But did he feel the same way? Did he feel the same way that she did. He always acted so corny and dumb but he was really very smart, she just couldn't tell what he was really thinking. He was almost always sarcastic, so even if he told her he liked her, could she believe it.

NO, she could tell when he was serious or not, she knew the difference.

Something changed with all that time away. It was like that space that separated them from being just friends to something more was filled after that time of being away from each other. She didn't think she took him for granted, but he was always there. She was starting to realize that Hoagie was really a kind, smart, and strong man, not just the goof he always appeared to be. She knew it.

She had changed. After a few weeks Abby had finally found the entrance to a cave, and just before she entered it a missile hit the ground close to her. Inside it was a note. She first thought it was from the TND ordering her to return home, but it was actually from Hoagie. It read this:

* * *

><p>Dear Abby<p>

In the past few weeks I have come to understand something. Everyone has that someone in their life that keeps them together, that keeps them on their true path. I know now that you are that person for me. I am so sorry for getting mad at you right before you left. It was me acting childish and stupid. The truth is I like you just the way you are. You stand by your beliefs and defend them to the end. You never give in and you are always yourself. And I got mad at that, mad and jealous when I realized that whatever life threw at you, you would never falter and always believe in who you are. Ha, every time I fail on a test or one of my experiments fails, I just mope around and get sad. You are my role model, you are my teacher, you are my friend. I am so sorry and I want you to come home. Please.

* * *

><p>That letter changed Abby's view on everything. Was she all that? Hoagie didn't say he liked liked her, but he wanted her back, and that's what was important.<p>

This was the Hoagie she missed, this was the Hoagie that without she was not whole. Abby had realized that he needed her, and that she really needed him, and this letter sealed it.

After searching through the cave she found what she was looking for, and returned home, where she belonged.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming," greeted Hoagie as Abby walked into his home.<p>

"No probs Hoagie," responded Abby.

They both sat down in the living room as Hoagie just sighed and looked for something to say. They both didn't know why it was so awkward between them, weren't they cool, weren't they just like before?

"Uh…...so how was your trip? Did you find the chocolate?"

"I thought you didn't care"

"No I really did…...I was just in a bad mood and couldn't control myself, I really do care, honest." Explained Hoagie.

"O, well Abby didn't find the chocolate, but she did find another hint to its location."

"Really? What was the hint?"

"It told Abby the location of the next clue to finding the chocolate."

"O, then why did you stop tracking it?"

There was a pause, then Abby spoke as forward and honest as she could.

"I got your note, and so I came back."

Immediately Hoagie blushed. He had forgotten that he sent a note through a missile explaining why he needed her back. He was going just insane that night so he wrote it, sent it, then felt immediately embarrassed because of it.

"O ya…..…What did you think of the letter?"

"Well, it got Abby to come back, but what did you mean by it? Why are you so, like, lost without me?"

At that Hoagie just stared at her. What was she asking. What should he say. Why was he lost without her, because he needed her; he wasn't himself without her, he couldn't study or concentrate, joke or just chill, or do anything. He had become dependent on her. The past few weeks were the loneliest of his life, but what should he tell her.

Hoagie paused for a moment, then tried to put his feelings into words.

"Well…...I just really missed seeing you all the time."

"O, so you just missed having Abby around, that it."

"NO…I mean…."

There was a long pause.

"Hoagie, tell Abby the truth, why did you miss me so much. I mean were friends right. Ya Abby was gone for awhile but that's happened many times before. So what's with the change in feelings. Hoagie, what's going on?"

"Huh…...…" Hoagie just sighed, I guess it was now or never. He just couldn't hide it from her any longer, she was looking for an answer and he had to give her one, the real one. No more lies, no more hiding from the truth. If she didn't feel the same way, fine, but he knew, hoped they would always be friends, and as long as she was in his life, even just a little, he could get by.

"Abby, your…your….…..more than a friend to me."

There was a long silent pause. Then Abby spoke.

"What?"

"Abby, I need you because when I don't see you in a day, I get lonely, sad, and just plain boring. You are the ying to my yang. You are my missing piece. I just couldn't bare being away from you while you were mad at me. I guess I kind of always took you for granted, but not anymore. I want to have something more with you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Wow…the ying to my yang, Hoagie do ya really mean all that?"

"Yes, I do. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Well..…um…..…."

All of a sudden Abby started to blush. Hoagie had said what she wanted to hear, but Hoagie didn't know she liked him too. Hoagie started to notice something was up with Abby.

"Abby, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Well…...Abby kinda feels the same way too."

"What?"

"Yaaaa, Abby missed you too. It was hard being away from you for so long, and…...Abby really like likes you too."

"O….." thought Hoagie in amazement. He couldn't believe she felt the same way. He was so taken back he didn't know what to say. At the same time his heart was jumping for joy too. "So…now what?"

"Now…...we go on a real date Baby!" yelled Abby as she grabbed Hoagie's hand and ran out the door to go on their first of many dates.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Wally and Kuki told Nigel their story, and Abby told her and Hoagies. It was amazing how much all of his friends had changed.

* * *

><p>There is Hoagie and Abby's story. A strong friendship torn apart for a time only to come together even stronger.<p>

I will try to update by this weekend, but I am so busy. Probably the 24-24 of March.

Dont worry, action is coming soon!


	13. Getting ready to move

Hope you enjoyed the 2 flashbacks.

Not another one for awhile

So here you go...

* * *

><p>Nigel was both happy and sad from hearing their stories. He was happy his friends had enjoyed such an awesome early childhood but he was sad that he had to miss it. He thought it was almost silly that he expected everyone to be the same when he returned. It had been 6 years he was gone, and so much was different.<p>

His parents had moved back to Britain two years ago. They were temporarily recommissioned to say goodbye to him when he left with the GKND, but right after they were decommissioned again, so their memories of Nigel were wiped away forever.

Whenever Nigel thought about his parents not even knowing they had a son, he became depressed. He fought for kids rights and the ability of them to have an innocent and peaceful childhood, and he had completely sacrificed his. A 10 year old boy growing up with no parents caring for you and at the same time being alone in the darkness of space had a way of changing someone.

General had always tried to be a father figure, but it wasn't the same. He basically trained Nigel most of his advanced moves but something was always weird. It seemed that General would always hold back his feelings for Nigel or end a situation that needed an element of compassion and candor. It was like General didn't want to be a true father figure, just a sympathetic trainer and commander. Of course Nigel had only just found out recently why General acted like this, but even still. That made Nigel's early childhood even harder.

His parents didn't deserve a future of not ever knowing their son, but then again maybe it was better. Would you rather have a missing son for six years or no son at all? It was a tough call.

Wally, Kuki, and Abby continued to update Nigel on everything that had changed.

Sonya, Lee, Fanny, Patton, and Rachel had also all been accepted into the TND.

Sonya and Lee started semi-dating by the time they were 10, and by thirteen they were solid boyfriend and girlfriend. Even Patton and Fanny had a thing going, but Patton was really into the TND. He was the official training officer and secret holder specialist, and he was great. His last students he taught were cadets Joey Beatles, Shaunie Fulbright, and Mike; and now they were the best operatives in the KND. He actually specially trained Shaunie even more than the others, which was why, according to Patton, that Shaunie was so good.

When Nigel asked about Rachel, no one had an answer. She was really active in the TND, but when she turned 14 her family moved away. No one ever heard from Rachel again.

That was unfortunate. Nigel did look forward to seeing Rachel again while he was on earth, but it looked like that wouldn't happen.

Nigel didn't know what to think. After they told him about all that had happened, he just felt left out. His friends, the friends he remembered, disappeared 6 years ago when he did. He would never see them again. Instead he had these new people, who looked like them, talked like them, were them, but were not. It was confusing, and after awhile Nigel attitude turned from interested to sad to just plain lonely. When Abby noticed this she changed the subject.

"So Nigel, what have you been up to these 6 years?" asked Abby.

Nigel just sighed, "I can't really tell you. It's all classified."

"O," a disappointed Abby replied.

"Well…...….I can tell you this….…...I've traveled the galaxy a lot, I've met all types of aliens – which surprisingly look a lot like us. There not too much different and only a few species are really weird. Most are just humanoids – anyways, I've fought countless battles with teams or just solo, and I've learned so much about advanced technology, weaponry, and tactics. I've met so many leaders of planets or diplomats and made really cool connections. Ha, by the time I want to retire I have over 20 planets to choose from, I just need to supervise protection for the planet's leader and I get a paid a bunch of money. My skills are fantastic and I am regarded as very good in the GKND, one of the best actually." Replied Nigel.

"Wow, that's cool mate…...…..so any girlfriends or anything?" asked Wally. He wanted the juicy details of being a celebrity in the galaxy as one of the best fighters out of everybody. There was only one super operative per planet in the galaxy so Nigel really was kind of a celebrity too.

"Wally," complained Kuki.

"What I'm just asking. Look Nigel if you don't want to say anything in front of the girls that's completely cool mate, just tell me later alright."

"Wally!" both yelled Kuki and Abby. Wally just laughed but he was seriously interested in Nigel's personal life outside the GKND. Actually, they all were.

"Well…...…I don't really have anything to say about that either," simply responded Nigel.

The three just looked at him and were actually surprised.

"Na man I mean tell me about your social life, your friends, whatcha do during your free time n stuff." Asked Wally.

"What social life, the GKND is full time Wally. I haven't had free time since I was 10."

"Wait…..…..what? Are you telling me you have no life to yourself, your always working?"

"Well, I mean the older operatives sometimes go to the clubs or parties on the close planets while at the bases and not on missions. They usually go on their leave designation times but I don't really join them. I mean if I'm not on a mission I am assigned to a base where I train or learn about the galaxy in the life training courses."

"Learn, like school?"

"Ya, you need to learn about the latest GKND technology, about social issues in the galaxy, about economic factors, everything any educated adult would know. We are really asked to be a lot. I mean as a sole representative of an entire planet I have to be able to interact properly with any head of state or high ranking commander, and I need to know all the customs and ideologies of most planetary cultures. They ask a lot out of ya. Imagine a fighting politician, that's me."

"Wow, I though you just fought really bad people and that's it"

"No it's much more than that, but when all is said and done that is my true job, which is why when I 'm not learning in the classroom I'm continually training to get better and better. I can't even count the hours and hours and days and weeks and months I've spend training and training to be the best."

"That's crazy Nigel…...….and you like doing this? I mean I know you're a workaholic but dang man that's too much for anyone to handle."

"Well…...someone has to do it, if not me who else?"

"Wait…...What?...are you telling me you do all of this, you put yourself through all of this just because you think you have to?"

"Well I wouldn't say that. I guess-"

"Then what would you say?" demanded Wally.

Wally didn't like what he was hearing. He had also noticed Nigel was getting bummed out when they were telling him about their lives growing up. Was Nigel saying that he missed all of that, that he missed growing up a with a life like theirs, a life a kid was supposed to have, all because he thought he had an obligation because he was simply picked. Has Nigel been feeling this for the past 6 years? What a terrible way to live.

Hoagie had heard Wally's voice pick up and had walked over to join the team.

"Listen Wally, Kuki, Abby, and now Hoagie. I dont' regret for one second the decision I made, but know this. Am I sad that I missed your guy's lives, yes. Am I sad that I will never have a chance at something like that, yes. But…...am I glad that I've had the opportunity to fight for all kids' rights, to defend the galaxy from tyrants, and to be a beacon of hope for the hopeless, the beaten, and the discouraged; absolutely yes. It's been hard, don't get me wrong, but because of what I'm doing, other kids around the galaxy will have the opportunity to enjoy life just as you guys have. It's my calling…...it's my past, present, future…...it is my life. "

"I just…...don't think your happy man…...is it worth it?"

"Yes…...it's what I do and it's what I will always do. I am sorry I have given you guys the wrong impression about what my life really is, and no I'm not happy in the general sense, but I am different now, and things like training, learning, and fighting is really what makes me happy now. They changed me you guys…...I mean I was once told I was the closest to a perfect soldier anyone could ever get…...a guy named General, one of the best fighters and leaders in the GKND told me that."

"I know you're good and all, I just…...…I'm sad for you is all. I thought I had some what of an idea what was going on up in space with you. I didn't know you were always busy like that, I thought you had like a personal life or something, like a alien girlfriend or a space monkey pet or…...I don't know anything but that." yelled Wally.

"Ya…...well…...that's my life, good or bad, right or wrong, fair or not that's what it is….…so Hoagie are we ready?"

"Uh..….Ya…...let's do it." Replied Hoagie as he was a little cut off from Nigel's immediate subject change.

With that all five of them approached the ship that had been warming up for awhile and now was ready for Hoagie's special prime-D sec. coating to go on. With that painted on, the ship would be invisible on radar.

The team did its best to not think about the touchy conversation they had just had and tried to get back to work, but it was hard. The realization of how good their youths had been and how bad Nigel's was took a blow to the spirit of the team, but they couldn't dwell on that now. All they had to do was apply the coating on, get to the moon base secretly, and have Nigel defeat this so called Uncle.

Of course after that things would go back to normal and Nigel would probably leave never to be seen again for another 6 years; or maybe even more. So what really was the point of feeling sad, of hoping, of wanting to change, of trying to help Nigel out. No matter what happened things would ultimately go back to the way they were and that would be it. That was the real downer for the old sector V, the fact that every story has an end, the fact that after this mission Nigel would have to leave again; but right now was not the time to think about that.

* * *

><p>AT THE TREE HOUSE<p>

"Sir, we have an update with the search of the last high priority teens," informed number 575 leader of sector V.

"Very well what is it?"

"Numbuh 536 and the two decommissioning squads have continued tracking the paths of Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and Wally and we have isolated their possible location to four buildings, assuming that the TND base isn't one of the houses or parks in the area."

"Ok…...give me a satellite picture of the four buildings please."

"Yes sir," replied the leader of sector V as he turned to the terminals, "command terminal operative please put location 45S28bat on screen."

"Yes sir."

Immediately the satellite picture of the four buildings appeared on the huge screens of the tree house command center.

"Hmmm…..." thought Shaunie, "Mike what do you think?"

"Well sir…...I don't think it could be that warehouse, look how the roof of it is curved like that, I wouldn't call it the best design for an opening roof. And-"

"What do you mean about the roof numbuh 212?" asked Shaunie.

"Well sir, Nigel wouldn't be there unless he was looking for a way to get into space, and so that would require a ship. The last base we tracked them from didn't have a ship, which is why I assume they moved to this other base. And a ship hidden in a secret teen base underground would need a way to get into the air…..right sir?"

Shaunie knew that the TND base would have a way for ships to get to the air but he continually liked to see if Mike was on his game. He always liked to test his friend. It was his job as a senior commander.

"Right you are Mike, so you don't think it is the warehouse – and neither do I – so what else do you think?"

"Well sir it could be in that apartment complex or that seven 11 or that gas station, I still don't think we can tell yet."

"Ya…..…I guess your right…..…numbuh 575 how much time before the decommissioning squads actually think they will completely track the teens to their base?"

"About 8 minutes sir," responded numbuh 575.

"Um…...sir," shallowly responded the command terminal operative.

"Yes what is it operative?"

"Well…...I live here and…..."

"Yes I know you live here, you are in fact a member of sector V, so how does that apply to this current situation?"

"Well….in my opinion…uh….."

"In your opinion what operative? Listen whatever you say can't hurt any, so just speak up."

"Ok," responded the command terminal operative with much more confidence. Shaunie was an intimidating leader, but he always had a way of removing his forceful personality when he needed to.

"I almost know for a fact that it is not that apartment complex, my friend lives there and I have been to the basement a lot with no signs of any secret teen base, I also don't think it is that gas station because I have seen some teens go into that 7 eleven a lot more and not come out for awhile at times…...that's what I think sir."

"Well, I see….Mike, thoughts?"

"Sir if it's not the apartment complex than it's the 7 eleven, the gas station is just too obvious and I just don't think that its roof is big enough to hide a big ship like the ones the teens have."

"Yes, I agree, operative zoom in on the 7 eleven with metal ionic scans please."

"Yes sir."

Immediately the screen zoomed on the 7 eleven and the metal ionic scans showed 4 big concentrations of metal, on one each corner of the roof of the building."

"Boys and girls…...do you know what those are – don't answer Mike…...anybody?"

"Uh…...statues?" yelled out a random operative.

"Ice cream makers!" yelled another operative.

"No…...they're big motors," replied numbuh 575.

"Motors…...as in motors that open the roof doors of the 7 eleven to let a teen ship out," informed Mike.

"Yes Director numbuh 212, you are correct. You were also correct numbuh 575. Give the exact location of the teen base to the decommissioning squads, mobilize and send that reserve KND platoon waiting at the hanger, and get some fighter jets in the air surrounding the target as well."

"Yes sir," responded the command terminal operative as he ordered the KND troops and fighter jets to mobilize.

"Number 575,"Shaunie immediately whispered into the sector V leader's ear, "Nigel is there I know it, but he will probably escape…...still though make sure numbuh 536 takes no chances. Cut power to the building and breach immediately. Maybe we'll be able to capture one or the rest of the TND or damage the ship he was planning to use. Most importantly though we still need to give them the illusion that we are only after Nigel and have been this whole time, which is why we have chased him so far anyway before we are actually supposed to look for him."

"You got it sir," replied numbuh 575.

* * *

><p>The hunt is on.<p>

I've got a busy week ahead of me, and probably will not up date till the late weekend, so look for another post then.

Date wise maybe the 1st of April.

If anyone is a little confused with that information about General, Nigel's commander, dont worry. Your supposed to be but all will be revealed eveuntally.


End file.
